Shinigami Marching Band
by awkwardFawn
Summary: Grell is the captain of the Colorguard. William marches Violin. They have to perform a heated waltz field show ... together? What do they think of this? What do their bandmates think of this? Lastly, what do their other classmates think of all this? What will become of these two lovebirds when things begin to get complicated and words start to sting more than they should?
1. Prologue

Guys im putting this on AO3 and wattpad as well. I edited this a few times before finally getting it right so bear with me please. Sorry and thank you to readers of the unedited version. NOW ON TO THE PROLOGUE!

It was the first day of the second week back at school. Most of the summer-time feeling had worn off and most everyone was getting excited for Friday would be the first football game of the season. The pep-rallies had been interesting enough and it was clear to see the cheerleaders didn't do cheer camp this year because a lot of them fell and messed up in a hilarious scene that wouldn't soon be forgotten. The ever flawless marching band, however, had been working for half of the summer on preparing their field show, knowing full well that they still wouldn't have it complete in time for the half time show for the game. They would have to perform anyway and just deal with what they had. They had never had a truly horrible show even if it was unfinished and they were known for bringing in first and second place trophies. Regardless the students never received any praise from their peers on the matter.

The football game, and the cheerleading failure would have been the talk of the school, as would jokes about the band not being totally ready, but that wasn't exactly the buzz going around the school lately. They were talking about the male, colorguard captain and the only boy on the team and not in the nicest of ways.

"Oh my god, you heard about that too? Is it true then, is he ...?"

"Yeah. He's obviously a fag. There's no way any normal guy would dress up and dance around in a frilly outfit twirling a flag. Straight guys just don't do that crap."

"What a faggot. Not to mention he's like a super ginger. That hair color can't be natural. He has to dye it. Just another way he's like a girl."

"Hey, don't look now but there he is, probably on his way to his fag boyfriend."

"Shhhh. Act cool. Don't even acknowledge him. Wouldn't want to catch the gay. It's probably contagious the way he radiates it."

The rumors were getting more popular and the comments even more harsh. School had barely started and the redhead already wished he had been homeschooled this year. People may have thought they were being discrete and quiet with their whispering, but he always heard their comments and was always hurt by them. He wasn't going to start anything because of it though, he wouldn't bother to pick fights with people who didn't know what they were talking about half the time. It wasn't worth it. He could just as easily brush it off and act like everything was fine. He almost made it all the way to lunch without showing any signs of being bothered. Almost.

Ron and Grell sat down at the same table they had sat at for the past three years and remained in mutual silence until Ron spoke up. "Hey Grell, ... uh, ha- have you heard what people have been saying today?" he asked carefully, concerned about his usually charismatic and bombastic friend. The redhead had been acting strange all day and he knew it was probably because of the rumors. He picked at his food and began eating as he breached the subject.

Grell looked up and answered a little too quickly, a knowing recognition behind his tone. "No."

Ronald put his plastic fork down and looked at him with the 'don't-give-me-that-bullshit' look.

The redhead sighed because he knew that Ronnie saw right through his lie. "Yeah, I have. I'm okay though. It's just their opinions, why would that matter to me? I don't even know most of them." He said while trying his best to smile. Right as Ronald was about to respond, their other friend William sat down next to Grell and across from Ronald.

"Know most of who?" William asked, setting his tray down.

"Nobody." Grell said softly as he tried to drop the subject.

"William wasn't buying it though. He may have been oblivious to the rumors but he knew something was up. Not many people, other than his small group of friends, talked to him unless they were asking questions about homework or getting a tutor or something school related. He was the top nominee for valedictorian, much to his parents satisfaction and he didn't plan on giving up the title any time soon. On top of doing his own work flawlessly he also did a few bullies' work to avoid being bullied and also to get on their better side, should the need arise. Granted he would only do so half-efforted to make it believable that they did the work themselves, but he still got by being an idol among the student body.

"Well Grell here, clearly doesn't want to talk about this but ... he has rumors being spread about him. Granted most of it is technically true but, it's still not being said in the nicest of ways." Ronnie said with a mouth full of cafeteria macaroni.

Grell sighed and slouched onto the table, holding himself up by his elbows. "Ugh Ronnie. Two things." He said as he held up two fingers. "One, nobody wants to see your food. Two, I'm fine. I already told you I'm fine." Grell said, seeming rather upset that it was being brought up. It would be bad enough to discuss it at all, but in front of his crush and close friend. He didn't want to deal with it. He also really didn't want William to worry about it because their relationship was complicated. They were a bit more than friends at times and at other times they were just barely friends. Ronald had been trying to set them up all summer but William was stubborn and Grell could sometimes be a bit too much with his flamboyancy. Though on occasion William played along with the dramatics.

"Sorry." Ron muttered after he finished his bite. It tasted like cardboard and he wanted to say something but knew if he changed the topic again that Grell wouldn't let it stray back to this and this was important.

"What kinds of things are they saying, if I may ask?" William said looking back and forth between Ronald and Grell expectantly.

Grell just buried his head in his folded arms on the table, silently leaving it to Ron to explain to William. " Well ... some of the things I've heard are things like 'what a faggot' and 'he's fucking disgusting', 'he should die' ... that's the worst of what I've heard at least. There's also comments about how being captain makes him even worse and all but it's just nonsense. Although a few people asked me personally if he was wearing a dress with the rest of the girls for the show." Ron explained. He put air quotes around the horrible things that he had to repeat but it didn't help the sting that was clearly expressed in Grell's body language. He would cringe with each and every statement.

William watched Grell's reaction from the corner of his eye and seeing that pain there set him off "That's ... That's fucking unacceptable. Honestly I cannot believe the immaturity and closed mindset of some of our classmates. Fuck." He groaned. "Fucking hell, I just want to punch anyone who thinks that you're disgusting or that you should die because of who you are. You're a wonderful, amazing person and you don't deserve this bullshit." He said, now facing Grell who still had his head down on the table.

Grell slowly picked his head up when he heard the last sentence. He stared straight at William with immense pain, confusion, hope and tears in his eyes from re-hearing what he head heard from others about him all day and then from everything Will had said in response. "D-do you really mean that?" he asked as he tried to hold back the tears that were welling up, needing to fall, begging to fall.

"Of course I do." Grell's heart skipped a beat and he smiled. "You're an amazing friend ..." His smile lessened. " ...and you're a fantastic colorguard member and an even better captain. You don't deserve to be bullied like this." Will said gazing at the redhead. He didn't like the tears or the pain that he saw welling up in those eyes. He didn't realize that some of the pain he had just put there himself because of the way he basically put Grell in the friendzone again. He scooted closer and hugged his friend to comfort him, but it was more than just a basic comforting hug.

Grell hugged back and choked out a "T-thanks ... W-will." before breaking down and releasing tears. They still had twenty more minutes of lunch after that and they spent the whole time wrapped in each other's arms as if they were lovers who were spending their last day together. William continued to try and comfort Grell but found that his words weren't helping much. With five minutes left of their lunch he forced Grell to eat at least some of his food so he wouldn't starve.

The rest of the week passed with even more rumors each day. Apparently some kids had seen William comfort Grell in the cafeteria and they of course assumed the worst possible thing they could make out of it.

"The faggot has a boyfriend now."

"What the fuck? Really? Who is it?"

"That super nerd guy who's going to be valedictorian this year. William something or another."

"No way. I never would have guessed."

"Yeah. Turns out he's a faggot too. I heard they suck eachother's dicks while William studies."

"Ew. Gross."

"I heard that little red was crying yesterday to try and get his boyfriend to fuck his faggot ass in the bathroom out of pity."

"Guys. That's seriously fucking disgusting. If you keep talking about it, then you two are fags too." And just like that the topic was dropped.

The rumors were never ending and a constant topic in and out of class. On Thursday things got a whole lot worse though. Some kid intentionally tripped Grell in the hallway after third period, making him fall flat on his face. Everyone pointed and laughed and a few even high-fived the kid. At lunch, no one really bothered him but he kept a defined distance between himself and William because he didn't want to drag him into the mess.

Then after school, he was confronted in the parking lot on his way to meet Ron and Will at Ronald's car. A group of football players walked up behind him and pulled on his red backpack.

"So, you must be the faggot that's with our faggot ass homework supplier." The head jock said in a cocky accusing tone.

Grell stopped in his tracks and froze. He had never been confronted and didn't really know what to do. His mind screamed at him to run but he didn't know if he could outrun this stranger and didn't want to find out. He turned around to at least look at who was talking to him and had the balls to confront him. "What?" he asked innocently and genuinely confused.

"You suck his dick. He sucks yours. I don't want to know who fucks who in the ass though. You both fucking disgust me, and you're a worthless piece of shit." He spat as he took a step closer to Grell. "Where's your boyfriend anyway? I'm thinking I want to terminate my homework deal with that fag."

Grell had no idea what they meant or where they got the idea but he subconsciously he wished that what they were saying was true, that he was with William. "He's not my boyfriend." was all he could say in defense. His voice came out weak and scared and he wished it hadn't.

"Oh so you're fuck buddies, that's even more fucking repulsive. You're both going to hell. You know that don't you. You and your fuck buddy will burn in hell where you fucking belong. You sick fuck." The jock growled as he pushed Grell, hitting him in the chest with one hand.

Grell didn't know what to do. He just stumbled back at being pushed and stared at the ground, hanging his head in shame and unable to look at his new enemy. "No. It's not like that. We're just friends. We don't do any-" he said, getting cut off and sounding as meek and pathetic as he felt.

"Bullshit. I've fucking seen you guys around school. You're always together. Unless you want me to beat you into a pulp, keep your gay, fucking man-whore faggot ass away from him. We don't need him distracted from our homework to suck your pathetic, puny dick." He spat. He then pushed Grell back to catch him off guard and then punched him in the chest to knock him to the ground. Grell cowered and immediately went to fetal position once he hit the gravel. "Fucking bitch-ass faggot." the jock muttered before walking away with his group of friends who were all laughing at the pathetic sight of the redhead cowering on the gravel.

Ronald caught the last comment and ran over to help Grell up. "Hey what was that about? Did you start something?" he asked as he extended a hand to pull him up.

"It was nothing Ronnie, don't worry about it. I can handle myself." he said as he resumed his walk to Ronald's car. William had been waiting there for them both and greeted them with a smile.

"Are you guys ready for the show tomorrow night?" Will asked as Ronald climbed in to the drivers seat and he and Grell got in the back.

Ronald gave an enthusiastic "HELL YEAH!" and pumped his fist in the air before starting the car.

Grell's eyes lit up as he remembered and he couldn't hold back a smile. "Of course. I can't wait for our feature." he beamed at William.

Prologue has been re-written and this is my final draft. Hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter One: In the Band Room

There are some side characters in this chapter that aren't really of any importance so don't bother with their names because it doesn't matter. Also, basically for those of you who don't know what colorguard is or think I am talking about ROTC, I am referring to the performance colorguard that dances and spins flags and rifles and sabres on the field with the marching band. ENJOY~!

It was the night of the first football game of the season, and for the band, the first time performing their unfinished field show for the school. Every band member was nervous, but no one was as nervous as Colorguard captain Grell Sutcliff. He was nervous to perform in front of the school and he knew it would only spark a million more rumors. He had been having some issues coping with the verbal abuse and the confrontation from the day before. He didn't talk about it to anyone and he hoped Ron wouldn't bring it up since he was the only one who had remotely seen any part of the confrontation. On top of his own problems stressing him out, Grell had to run around and make sure all his guard girls had their uniforms, hair and make-up in order. This year they were adorned in red, much to Grell's pleasure, but much to his dismay he was wearing the least of it. The show's theme was a heated waltz and, contrary to his classmates assumptions of a dress, he was wearing a red button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled half-way up and tight black pants as well as his Capezio dance shoes. The girls were all in red dresses that were cut at a slant going from mid-thigh length on the right side to mid-calf length on the left side with ruffles all the way down and they were glittery as hell. The girls were doing their hair in buns with a few strands left out in the front and curled. Grell, on the other hand had to braid his down his back. The director refused to let him do his hair the same considering he wasn't in the same outfit. Though now that he thought about it, it was better if he didn't have a feminine hair-do in front of the school.

"Ladies, hair and make-up check." He announced when he walked into the guard room. "Claire, why isn't your hair done yet?" he asked, immediately becoming paranoid all over again. Everyone should have been done by now because they were on crunched time and he didn't want the guard to be late to warm-ups.

"U-uh, I'm sorry. I was doing Sarah and Emily's hair and haven't had time to do my own yet." Claire answered defensively and clearly a bit intimidated. He was a bit of a harsh captain but never so bad as to be considered ruthless or even strict.

"Well come over here and do it now! Warm up is in fifteen minutes and then after that we perform!" he exclaimed. "The rest of you, final touches on make-up and re-apply hairspray. No fly-aways ladies! If I see one strand of hair that isn't perfectly in place, I swear ..." He trailed off flamboyantly. The girls snickered and laughed a bit at his tone and kept working. Grell quickly checked his eyeliner and lip gloss before turning to Emily. "Do you think Will is going to like my uniform?" He spoke before he even really knew what was coming out of his mouth, but he was feeling overly self-conscious,insecure and was concerned about attracting the attention of the male he had been gawking over for almost two years.

"With the way those pants fit you ... He'd be out of his mind not to stare. Even some of the girls are jealous of your ass." She grinned. Grell let out a sigh of relief and giggled a bit at the comment.

"Well then I should go talk to him about our feature, huh?" He said with a wink and a teasing grin. "Darlings, as lovely as you all are, I must decline you all and go after my own prince charming. He's saving me the last dance tonight!" He announced in jest and over-dramatics. The girls all giggled again and many of them wished him good luck or made teasing comments. Grell smiled and walked into the main band room and spotted William sitting by the piano, tuning his new crimson red violin. The brunet was only in half uniform, which consisted of black pants with suspenders and a white v-neck t-shirt. His black and red coat was on a hanger on the rack behind him and his hat was sitting on top of the piano.

"Will, darling~" He sang out as he approached the focused man. William didn't even have to look up to know who was talking to him.

"Don't call me that." He replied in an annoyed tone. 'Why does he always get like this when he's in uniform?' he wondered to himself.

"It'll grow on you, just give it time. Besides even you know that it's only to set the tone for the characters we play in the show." The redhead commented. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

William looked up at the redhead from his violin and his first thought was 'Oh damn, ... that ... uniform.' He didn't let the emotion show on his face, but he did like what he saw. Grell looked fantastic in his flamboyantly styled business type attire. "So what is it then?" He sounded rather annoyed, covering up any other emotion. He was nervous, scared, confused, oh so confused, always confused, and only a tiny bit annoyed, but more at himself than anything or anyone else.

"I just wanted to discuss with you some details about the feature duet we have." He said, his tone changing to timid.

"What about it?" William asked, feeling as though he were about to be criticized for something in his dance work.

"Well, um ... I'm not so sure that I can get the toss so I might have to turn out of the catch. In which case I'll need you to skip the leap. I can warn you while we're on the field, but I wanted to say so beforehand so we wouldn't mess up." He blushed, a bit embarrassed that he had to admit to not being able to do something the right way and that they had to dim down the dance work. William was embarrassed about the dance work in general. The instructor was supposed to pair him with a female from the team, in his opinion, but according to the choreographer the music demanded a feature moment and so the captain, Grell, had to take the spot. It didn't help that they were playing romantic music for the show and they had to dance and perform as if they were completely and totally in love with each other. The whole school was bound to heat up their rumors after seeing that.

"Okay." The brunet replied in a daze. He was still thinking about the whole dance thing but his mind had slipped into thinking about how close they would be and how nervous it made him. "I-is that all?" He stuttered as he returned to reality. He mentally scowled at himself for slipping into such fantasies.

"Well that and the usual. Point your toes, smile, play well, and remember ... I trust you and I know you've got this." The sincerity was obvious in his voice and it wasn't a tone that William was used to hearing. In all honesty, Grell trusted William with his life, but for now that would stay between him and his thoughts. He blushed a bit at that. "Bye, darling~" He said, then teasingly blew a kiss towards William and turned on his heel. He strutted away hoping that the brunet would be watching him and just maybe staring at his ass.

William had indeed watched Grell walk away before he disappeared into the guard room. William found himself blushing lightly and pushed it aside, going back to tuning the last string on his violin. 'How the hell does he always get to me like that?' He thought. Another voice rang in his head, though it didn't quite sound like his own. 'Boys can't be with boys. It's wrong and disgusting.' He hated himself for hearing that voice tell him that once again. 'I won't allow myself to think of him like that. I can't think of anyone like that. I have an education to pursue and rumors to avoid.' The unthought phrase hanging back in his subconscious. 'I have parents to please. They wouldn't approve of this.'

End of chapter one YAYY! I hope you liked it. I will gladly answer any questions about the terminology for any non-band kid or new band kid who doesn't have the lingo down. ^~^


	3. Chapter Two: Warm Up

Hopefully you all are enjoying the story so far. ^~^

Grell went back to checking on the girls and getting them performance ready. Then the drum major called everyone to attention and told them to go to the warm-up area and form an arc with the colorguard behind them. Their warm-ups went well for how nervous everyone was. The guard went over basics while the band did basic scales and then they did a run through of the full show, or what they had of it, standing still. After that they were allowed a few minutes to review on their own and go through any mental preparation before they had to line up and head to the field. Grell was busy running around getting the girls ready and going over counts. That's when William decided to walk up to him and talk to him about their duet.

"Hey, um Grell?" He said a bit shyly. The guard girls stopped working and giggled, some of them whispered things to each other about how cute the two males would be together if they weren't so stubborn. Grell's eyes widened and he grinned at the girls before turning around to face William. Will looked like a prince of some sort in his uniform and Grell was mentally fanning himself. Prince charming was definitely the right metaphor.

"Yes William?" He inquired using his most professional tone of voice and trying not to be too casual. He was supposed to be focusing on preparing for the show.

"About your toss, uh, how did it go in that run through?" He asked. William was conflicted on his hopes for a result. If it went well they would, in essence, have a better show, but if it didn't there would be slightly less dance work for him and more for Grell.

"Well, ..." He sighed." ... it was a five and a half, so it was almost there, but not quite. So I'll do my best but there's no sure guarantee." He said feeling a slight pang of disappointment in himself. He wanted to get the toss right and he wanted to turn and see Will leap towards him. But if he didn't get it, then he would have to turn towards William instead.

"Alright, well just let me know on the field ..." He said awkwardly. Seeing all the rest of the guard gawking over him and Grell made him a bit more nervous as though something was being expected of him. "So uh, do you want to rehearse the revised dance work then? Just in case?" He couldn't look Grell in the eyes, but he didn't know why. He felt guilty for something he wasn't sure of and he also felt nervous.

"Oh, uh yeah, of course." He blushed lightly. "Emily, c'mere, we're running the feature from my toss." He called to a blonde who was busy chit-chatting with her boyfriend in band.

"Oh, okay, I'll be right there." She said. Emily was the one who held William's violin during the dance part of the feature. She finished up her conversation and quickly ran over to the two awkward boys.

"Do you want to count it off or should I?" Grell asked, turning to William.

Without much of a response, William began to count them off. He just wanted this done with so they could go perform. "Five, six, five, six, seven, eight." And they began the duet. William held his note and Grell purposely tossed only a five so they could do this run. When the note cut off William turned to Emily and quickly handed her the violin. When he turned back around he was nearly captivated by the graceful sight of Grell spinning towards him. William kept a hand out and Grell took it and spun into him. Grell kept his head to the side, as though he were trying to turn and see Will's face. They took a few steps with Grell in William's arms and then the redhead spun out to the other side. Grell did a half turn and placed a hand on William's shoulder as William placed a hand on Grell's waist and they waltzed for the next 60 counts, closing proximity as they got caught up in the dance. When it came time for them to turn away, they simply stopped, staring at each other, neither of them leaving the other's embrace.

A crowd of cheering and applause erupted from the band and colorguard who had all stopped to watch. Most of them assumed the two were that into and dedicated to their performance. Those who knew the two boys better saw the sparks that were flying between them throughout the dance. Some of the guard girls were yelling things like "just kiss already!" and the oh so eloquent saxophone player Ronald Knox yelled "Get a room!" Ronald was now going to be hatching even more plans with the colorguard to get the two together.

William peered over Grell's shoulder at their newly discovered audience and blushed lightly at the comments being yelled. In his mind he was telling the girls he was about to kiss Grell and telling Knox to fuck off but he knew it would only feed the rumors and he didn't need the stress. In reality he was speechless and he simply stepped back, standing at attention with his fists closed at his sides. Grell's fingers trailed lightly over William's arm as he stepped away. He was lost in thought and blushing like a madman, the color rivaling his hair and uniform. 'Did that just happen?' he thought to himself.

Suddenly the drum major, a silver haired boy named Adrian Crevian, called them all to attention."Band Ten Hut!" He waited a beat for the response. "One." and then he continued. "Ehehehehe ... Alright everyone, line up!" They did as told and got ready. Well except for Grell who was still in a daze. Claire and Sarah walked up to their captain trying to break him out of his trance. Emily returned William's violin to him and walked over to the trio. She picked up Grell's rifle and deliberately tossed and dropped it. Grell's head snapped up and he shrieked in horror.

"My baby!" He screamed as he ran over to pick up his fallen rifle. "I'm so sorry she dropped you." He whispered to the equipment. He quickly pushed the dramatics aside though and went about lining up the guard in their separate line next to the band.

The drum cadence started up and they marched in time and over to the football field in complete silence and with the utmost professionalism. They arrived just in time to watch the dance team finish their performance for their portion of the half time show. They took the field immediately after as the game announcer introduced them. Everyone's nerves pitched infiinitely up as they took their starting positions.

"And for the final portion of our half time show, I am proud to introduce the Shinigami High School Marching Band. Under the direction of ... the Undertaker?" The crown erupted in giggles as Adrian turned around and gave his salute. "You may now take the field in performance." The announcer finished, feeling rather dumb for having to read the stage name.

Short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. ^~^


	4. Chapter Three: Performance

Let's get down to business. (to defeat the huns) just kidding. But yeah. Enjoy my story. Share it with your friends, share it with your family, share it with your neighbors, your pets, your neighbor's pets, that creepy guy at school, the lady at the supermarket. Whoever you think might like it. :)

Taking the cue to start up the band, the undertaker counted them off and began conducting. The first song portrayed the wonder and excitement of one's first waltz through whimsical woodwinds and a quicker tempo. It involved our main character, Grell, looking around and playing the shy card with his work and expression. The second song depicted the bachelor/ bachelorette's waltz, constantly searching for someone that will be the perfect partner. That song had a lot of ups and downs and confusion and had Grell running around seeming lost. The last song was the lover's waltz, finally finding the perfect dance partner and falling in love. Grell had finally found William and followed him about the field. The music was very slow and romantic and portrayed all the implied love behind it. That third song held the fated duet, and was also technically unfinished. It was missing the last few sets of choreography. They all knew where they were going but the colorguard had no work yet and the band had no visual movement.

So as the show went on and the duet was rapidly approaching, Grell made the mental decision to only toss the five instead of the six. He didn't want to risk dropping his rifle, his 'precious baby' that had already been so graciously dropped by his teammate once today. So as he passed William, merely one set before the duet, he whispered to him "five". That was their keyword so William would know what was happening with the dancework.

When the time came, Grell tossed his toss and William held his note. Their dancework went wonderfully, William even more captivated than he was in warm up. If anyone had been distincly watching their performance at a close range they would be able to see that it was much more than acting on both parts. Grell was safely in William's arms and their waltz began. They stared at each other lovingly, moving perfectly in synch. Both would claim it was merely acting if ever asked by one another, but they knew in that moment it was real, and many others did too. Though a good portion of the others did not approve of even a small attraction between the two or only knew because of a rude rumor. William completely swept Grell off his feet, making him feel as though he was dreaming. They got closer and closer as they danced until they were nose to nose and toe to toe. Then their counts were up, Grell spun out of Williams arms and the show continued. As the song came to a close, the two realized something for the first time ... Their ending sets were right next to each other. They had another duet. And they were the ending effect that would set the meaning for the whole show.

After the show they headed back to the band room to change into casual wear. They would be attending the rest of the football game as spectators with the rest of their classmates. William changed into black skinny jeans, a tight black v-neck long sleeve shirt and a dark navy blue zip-up sweater. Grell had thrown on his black skinny jeans as well, but with a red sleeping with sirens t-shirt and no jacket. The redhead also still had his show make-up on that consisted of black eyeliner and a light lip gloss. He had attempted to remove as much of the gloss as possible, which left him looking like an emo/goth/metal stereotype. It didn't help that he had also taken his hair out of the ridiculous braid so it was now flowing loosely around his torso in soft waves.

William, Ronald and Grell met up in the stands and sat together. None of them were big football fans but it was nice to be out and somewhat social sometimes. Ronald was plenty social but not big on sporting events. He was much more accustomed to parties and raves. William and Grell would often get dragged to these parties with Ronald to keep him from getting drunk. Luckily they didn't serve alcohol at the football game or Ron would be begging adults to buy him something.

As the game picked up again Ronald got bored and went to go get nachos, leaving William and Grell alone. They sat there in awkward silence for a while, side by side, close enough that their knees would bump each other every now and then. They were both purposely trying to stay still which caused them both to be just a tad bit shaky. A gust of wind blew through and made Grell shiver. He now sorely regretted not bringing a jacket. William noticed the shiver and instinctively inched closer without thinking.

"Gosh, it's chilly out." Grell muttered, not noticing that William had scooted towards him. William let out a small noise in agreement, nothing more than a soft grunt.

The brunet sat and wondered about what he could do to help that wouldn't seem awkward or too strange. He wanted nothing more than to pull Grell close and hold him tight. He knew he shouldn't though because it would be misleading. He knew that Grell liked him and he knew the rumors that were being spread about Grell, he still had hardly any clue about the rumors that included him. He was confused about his own feelings towards Grell though. It's not that he didn't like him, so much as that his mind wouldn't accept the fact and somethin in his mind wouldn't allow him to think of the redhead that way. Every time a thought such as that surfaced it was like his mind reprimanded him for it and yelled at him.

The fans cheering over a touchdown for their school snapped William out of his thoughts and he knew what he was going to do. He began to take off his favorite navy blue sweater and wrapped it around Grell's shoulders. The ginger turned his head and stared at Will wide-eyed and curious, with a light blush dusting his cheeks. Ronald had watched the whole scene as he had been walking back up the steps, nachos in hand.

"Looks like the love birds are getting cozy, maybe I should go sit with Adrian." he winked as he sat back down on the other side of Grell.

"What?" Grell asked, still shocked about the jacket around his shoulders. "What're you talking about Ronnie?"

"Oh c'mon. You both have been gawking at each other all night, plus there was the show and the warm-up, and now this." Ron said, once again pointing out, not for the first time, that they acted like a couple at times. This was not helping the rumors and Grell and Ron knew that, as opposed to clueless William who had no clue everyone was sure of sexuality when he wasn't.

"I just didn't want him missing any competitions because he caught a cold or something." Will lamely rebutted trying to cover up the subconsciously affectionate action.

"Uh huh, okay, 'or something' is more like it. It'll happen sooner or later and everybody knows it." Ron said rolling his eyes at William and Grell. Grell shot him a menacing glare, knowing that Will hadn't heard the rumor about them being together. He was afraid that Will would think he had started it or something of that nature. Ronald leaned over to whisper in Grell's ear. "Calm down. By the way, that's his favorite sweater." Grell blushed a brighter red and pulled the sweater on instead of just keeping it wrapped around his shoulders. He bunched his hands up in the excess sleeves and smiled to himself happily.

"Knox, stop that! Shut up, eat your damn nachos and watch the game." Will snipped. Ronald may have been their best friend but he was also a pain in the ass a lot of the time and frequently made things awkward for the 'lovebirds'.

Grell hardly heard Will's comment to Ronnie, he was too busy being lost in thought. He was hugging himself in the jacket, taking in the scent of William that seemed to be everywhere at the moment. He turned to William and hugged him tightly from the side, burying his face in Will's shoulder. William turned slightly and hugged the redhead back. He could see Ronald over Grell's shoulder grinning and mouthing the words 'kiss him' over and over like a chant. Will flipped Ron his middle finger and mouthed back 'fuck off'.

Grell nuzzled into William and whispered into his ear a very soft and sweet "Thank you Will." before pulling away and scooting close so he could lean against William. He rested his head on the brunet's shoulder and sighed contently. "Is it fine if I lean here?" he asked awkwardly, realizing that he had just done so without consent.

"Yeah, that's fine." Will knew that Ron would give him crap about tonight for at least another week. Ron loved creating new ways to tease the two, he was also always trying to get them together. Grell was obviously already on board with Ron's plan. William, however was more stubborn and at times a bit moody or confused or even in denial. Wiliam had phases of understanding and not understanding himself and at times it made him seem insane the way his mood could switch. That's usually when Ronald decided that William needed a little push. Tonight was one of those times, unfortunately, and Ron knew just what to do. He pulled William's arm around Grell, trying hard to keep a straight face as William glared at him angrily. Ronald was so close to busting out laughing at Will's reaction. It was like he wanted his arm there but was pissed that Ron did it for him.

Grell snuggled in even closer to William when he felt his arm wrap around him. Just the slight weight of the grip on his waist made him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach. They stayed like that for the rest of the game, neither of them having any need to move.

End of chapter, let's see where this goes huh?


	5. Chapter Four: Dinner

When i was

A young boy

My father

Took me into the city

To see a marching band!

Whelp on to the story. Hope you all enjoy my crappy writing and short chapters. I'll make the chapters longer as I go, but for now the beginning ones are short.

Their team wound up winning and the band decided to go out to dinner together to celebrate the rare win for their football team and the success of their show. They wound up at a local diner and packed the place full along with some of the non-football jocks that had just come from the game and had the same idea for dinner. William, Ronald, Grell and Adrian were crammed into a booth in the middle of the row of booths by the window. Adrian had other friends he could have sat with, he knew almost everyone, but he frequently showed interest in being around the Knox boy. No one could quite figure out why, though they never could figure out anything he did anyway. Many assumed him to be completely insane and a potential murderor if provoked so people just left him alone.

They sat there for almost twenty minutes, making small talk, before the waitress finally brought them their menus. She immediately noticed there was something different about the group of boys, specifically Grell and William who were sitting closely side by side in a rather cozy manner. She realized what it was when she noticed that the redhead was wearing make up; she assumed they were all gay. She smiled at them, glad to have a table where she wouldn't be hit on by some jock or by some overconfident band geek. Little did she know that Ronald flirted with everyone and would not make an exception with her. Ronald considered himself bisexual and no one knew or dared to ask Adrian's preferences out of fear that he might have a disturbing and potentially overly detailed answer. Grell was flamboyancy in it's purest form and didn't try to hide it one bit where as William was less open about being gay and most people assumed he was asexual due to his focus on grades and lack of dating history.

The waitress passed out the menus and asked them about their drinks right away to make up for the wait they had endured. She jotted down everyone's orders, getting to Ron last and having to explain that she wasn't a 'tall glass of water' and that he had to make a selection from the menu. Needless to say she left the table a bit flustered and feeling a bit awkward about assuming that Ronald and Adrian were together. As she walked away Ron made no modest show of ogling her and watching her hips as they swayed away from him.

Grell noticed Ronald's staring and kicked him under the table. "Ronnie, that's so rude. Flirting is one thing but acting like a pig is another." he said in a harsh tone that sounded almost parental. It was enough of a distraction to cover Adrian's jealous expression long enough that he could lock away the envy he felt towards the waitress for recievin Ronald's attempt at flirting.

Ronald looked away from the waitress and at Grell muttering a soft "sorry" before picking up his menu. William grinned softly as he watched Grell reprimand his friend like a parent. Seeing Grell act like that made him slightly fascinated and increased his slowly growing interest in the redhead. Undertaker interrupted the small tension between 'parent' and 'child' by speaking up finally. He had to change the subject before it resurfaced.

"So ... hehe ... the game went well." he took a small pause before continuing. "Oh and you two!" he said suddenly, pointing two fingers at Grell and William, showing off his long black nails in the process. "Your duet was horridly wonderful. How do you keep that acting up?" He asked sarcastically. The compliment was sincere, but Adrian knew they weren't acting and he knew what was bound to come of it eventually.

"Thanks." Grell said sheepishly while blushing and leaning a bit closer to Will. The other part of the duet had a light dusting of pink across his cheeks and he stared at Adrian like a deer in the headlights because he knew he had been caught. Williams reaction had Ronald busting up laughing in an instant and causing the attention of a few people around the restaurant. That caused William to replace his embarrassed expression with a hateful glare towards Ron. Adrian started to giggle because he found Knox's laugh to be quite contagious. William blushed again and buried his face in his folded arms on the table, much like a child would.

Grell took the whole situation in stride and rubbed a soothing hand up and down Williams back to let him know it was okay. He didn't understand what was so funny about being embarrassed. This wasn't enough for the undertaker though so he stood slightly and leaned across the table to slowly whisper some rather descriptive dirty scenarios into Grell's ear. "You want him don't you? Hehe, ... you want him to kiss you until your lips are swollen and bruised? To moan your name lewdly and fuck you until you scream? To have his hands all over you, running across every bit of your skin and to have him deep inside you, pounding into you until you-" he was cut off when Grell whimpered softly and was blushing as red as his hair. Grell buried his face in William's shoulder and covered his head with his arms. The whole act made the other two laugh even harder, though Ron had no idea what Adrian had said it was still just as funny. They would have been kicked out for being so loud if the place wasn't already buzzing with the chatter of teens.

Adrian and Ron finally calmed down five minutes later and tried to pry William and Grell out of their turtle-like positions. It wasn't until the waitress was coming back that they finally sat like normal people again and fully soothed their red faces. She set down their drinks and asked about their orders, though no one had even bothered to look at the menu much yet. They ordered on the spot anyway and the waitress disappeared, happy that Ronald didn't try to flirt again. Adrian was also visibly happier about that particular detail.

Once they were alone again, William could only glare at Ronald with still lingering anger and Grell could only look down, finding his nails very interesting suddenly. If he looked at Undertaker he would blush because of what he'd said. If he looked at Ronnie he would blush because of how he encouraged the relationship. He blushed furiously if he looked at Will because of how vividly his imagination had followed what undertaker had whispered to him. He had even become a tad bit aroused but he wouldn't dare let that be known to anyone at the tried to settle himself down and think of boring things that would distract him, but everything he thought of immediately pulled William into his mind anyway.

Adrian kept giggling every now and then at the way each of them reacted. He knew William was in denial of his love for Grell, for reasons unknown to probably even William himself, and he knew they needed a push. Unfortunately getting Will to stop being stubborn wouldn't be as simple as whispering dirty scenarios to him. He knew that the easiest way to get the violinist to cooperate was to make him defend Grell and he wouldn't have to do much to make sure that happened. He had already heard the rumors and knew that it pissed William off that his peers could be so judgmental towards others.

As if on cue with Adrian's thoughts, someone a few tables away threw a french fry at Grell, effectively landing it in his precious red locks. It had been launched from one of the jock's tables and William noticed it before anyone else at the table. Grell flinched as he felt the food hit him accompanied by the sound of cheering from the jocks and many murmurings of insults towards him. His mood immediately shifted from one of embarrassment to one of depression and slight anger.

"What the hell?" William mused as he picked the fry out of Grell's hair. He set it on the table and looked to the redhead to see if he was okay. Grell's face was hidden behind a curtain of red hair as he looked down at his lap. Another french fry was launched and hit him in the head rather than catching in his hair. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes but he refused to let them fall, not here, not in public, and not when they were having such a nice evening before. William once again picked up the fry and placed it next to the other on the table.

Ronald looked confused and Adrian was hiding his eyes behind his bangs, keeping a straight face so no one could tell what he was thinking. William was quickly becoming done with the bullshit. "If they throw one more, I fucking swear..." He said while gritting his teeth slightly. Adrian and Ronald watched William as he said that and they were both curious and slightly glad that William was so protective over the redhead.

Grell looked up when he heard that. "Will, please don't." He said quickly, staring straight at him with pleading eyes. All at once, with another round of cheers and a loud war call of "faggot", another fry hit the side of Grell's head and William saw the tears in his eyes as he flinched. That's when he snapped. He tensed up and clenched his fists, officially pissed off. Grell noticed and he tried desperately to stop him from what he was about to do. He grabbed William's arm closest to him and tried to keep him there knowing he would get up and do something. "No please, don't, it's not worth it. I'm fine. Will, don't go over there..." but William had already shaken Grell's hands off his arm, gotten up and turned towards the table that had been throwing the fries. Ronald watched in shock at seeing his friend that pissed and Adrian couldn't help but smile at what was happening. All three were unable to look away from the scene that was about to unfold.

William stalked his way over to the the table, only two away from theirs, and glared evilly at each under-educated, closed-minded asshole that sat there. He leaned over slightly, setting his hand in the middle of the table harshly making it known he was pissed. "Okay boys, so who threw the fucking fries?" he asked, sickly sweet in his tone as he glanced from face to face. He was grinning as if he was happy about it but the look in his eyes told them otherwise. There was now someone proven to be as crazy as Adrian was assumed to be.

End of chapter! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry loves but I promise the next chap will be up soon. How do you guys like the story so far? Tell mee ... please! I want to hear from you guys and your beautiful minds!


	6. Chapter Five: Fries and a Drink

Oh snap, drama bomb. Im so happy about the reviews on this so far ^~^ Seriously though, you guys are awesome, whoever you are, wherever you are, you rock. Enjoy my shit while I think of ways to torture you all in future chapters.

Each boy seemed to be a bit afraid already, the evil glares and grin seeming to take effect. They stared at each other and glanced around waiting for someone to fess up. "C'mon loves, I don't have all night. Especially not for the likes of you." William said as he drummed his fingers against the table and looked to the frightened faces with an amused smile.

Finally one of the jocks pointed to the culprit, not wanting to take the blame. "Justin did it!" he said quickly. The boy, clearly named Justin, stared at his 'friend' in angry shock and then looked up to William, clearly frightened. The violinist seemed psychotic in their opinion and they didn't want to mess with a smart and potentially dangerous person such as William.

Will smiled a cheshire grin at Justin and glanced to the fries. "Are you done with those?" he asked, gesturing to the fries and making it seem for a second like that was all he was there for. Justin nodded quickly and pushed the basket of fries towards William silently. Will grinned a bit more as he picked up the basket slowly and then quickly dumped the whole thing on Justin's head, letting the platter fall onto the boy's lap. The jock was clearly surprised and he looked at Will like he was crazy. "Oh, i'm sorry did you want a drink with that?" he asked, picking up Justin's glass and pouring it over his head as well. "Think again next time you want to pick on my friend, especially about something you know nothing about." he snarled. He glared at the other jocks at the table and then without another word he returned to his own table and smiled, self-satisfied with his actions and looked around at his friend's shocked faces.

Ronald looked at William much like the jocks had, like he was a psycho. Undertaker was grinning like crazy and giggling softly and Grell was simply staring at him in complete shock. "Will, I cannot believe you just did that ..." The redhead started. William immediately thought he was in trouble for defending him. " B-but thanks for standing up for me." he continued, hugging William tightly in thanks. The brunet hugged him back and smiled widely. Naturally Ronald was once again mouthing the words 'kiss him' from across the table in a silent chant. William didn't even respond, he simply ignored his friend and held Grell close, closing his eyes as they embraced each other.

After a moment, Adrian coughed intentionally, as if he were trying to get two people to stop making out in public. "So... ehehe, that was quite the scene. I'm surprised really." he commented. He was referring to both the hug and the misuse of food at the other table.

Ronald nodded in agreement. "I never knew it was so easy to get you that pissed. I'll have to be careful with how far I go with jokes from now on." Ron said, admittedly still a bit worried that William would eventually get him back now that he had seen his evil side.

William pulled back from his and Grell's 'entirely-too-long-to-be-just-friendly' hug and looked to Ronald smirking just a bit. "You'll be fine, so long as you don't do what they did." Will said simply. Grell hadn't moved away from Will after their little hug and Will's arm was still around him, holding him close. They were subconscious actions, but it made Grell feel special and safe nonetheless.

"Hmmm, ..." Adrian mused. "And what would you say it was that they did? How would you categorize it?" He asked. It was a strange question but then again it was coming from a strange person so no one was really phased by it.

"They hurt Grell." William said simply not realizing the implications of his actions or words. "Honestly, it's unacceptable behavior on their parts and that kid deserved what he got. Deserved worse than what he got." He tried to justify his answer a bit, but Ronald and Adrian caught on to the fact that William wasnt questioning his feelings for their redheaded friend. They both grinned and exchanged a knowing glance that also hinted at some tension between themselves. William was going to ask about their reactions but the waitress arrived with their food. She wanted to 'awww' when she saw that Will had his arm around Grell and they were practically all cuddled up in the booth, but she restrained herself knowing that it would be unprofessional.

The two 'lovebirds' scooted apart so that they could eat comfortably and everyone ate in silence for the most part. At some point during the meal Ronald got curious and turned to Adrian. "So what did you whisper in Grell's ear earlier?" The question also had William curious but he knew better than to ask. If Grell or Adrian wanted it known then it wouldn't have been whispered. Grell blushed a bit at the memory and hoped that Adrian wouldn't outright repeat it all to the table.

"I'll tell you on our way home Ronnie," Undertaker said with a wink that was hardly visible from underneath the long bangs of his longer haircut. His hair wasn't nearly as long as Grell's but it was past shoulder length and he almost always wore a beanie over it when he wasn't in uniform. Ron wasn't sure what he meant by that and he just shrugged it off as he continued to eat his dinner.

When it came time to pay, they each paid for their own meals. William was to be taking Grell home in his car where as Ronald and Adrian were going to be walking together. That was the way that things worked out based on where they lived, and no one was complaining.

William and Grell's drive wasn't particularly long but wasn't too short either. The ride itself was quite silent and when Will pulled the car into Grell's driveway he stopped the engine and got out along with Grell. He walked him to his front door and they stood there awkwardly. "Thanks again for defending me like that today." he said smiling softly up at William.

"Anytime. It's not right for people to be so rude and sometimes they just need to be put back into their places." He said, trying to pass it off as casual. His eyes gave him away though and Grell was melting into the warm pools of green that nearly matched his. William stepped forward and hugged the redhead, smiling and closing his eyes as the hug was returned. As they pulled away, William leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Grell's cheek. He didn't realize what he was doing until he had already done it and he blushed a bit. Grell was shocked to say the least and he blushed as well. "Goodnight Grell." Will said as he took a step back. He tried to pretend the kiss hadn't just happened and told himself that he was halucinating.

"G-goodnight Will~" Grell said as he backed towards his front door. He quickly disappeared behind it and pressed his back to it as he shut it. He counted to ten, knowing William would just walk back to his car, then he began to squeal and freak out and smiled like an idiot. Once his little excitement fest was over he fell back against his door and thought for a moment. 'Why does he do things like that but yet act so cold sometimes?'

Undertaker and Ronald's walk had been quiet until Ronald remembered he was promised a bit of information earlier at dinner. "Tell meee~" he whined for probably about the fifth time. He was unrelenting and was determined to get that information.

"Fine, but only because you begged so adorably." Adrian commented, giving in deviously. He then proceeded to lean over to Ronald's ear as they walked slowly, little did Ron know that what he would be hearing would be, in essence the same but indeed very different. Adrian catered it to Ron specifically, slowly seducing him with each word and hot breath over the boy's ear. A few small licks and nips were given to the Knox boy's earlobe as Adrian continued to tempt and seduce him, not only with descriptions of highly sexual content but also sensual content such as kisses and soft touches, gentle caresses and everything he wanted to give Ronald over a lifetime if he got the chance.

Ronald had caught on by now and was already finding his pants uncomfortable as he was picturing everything that was described vividly and wishing it was already happening. Adrian finally stopped his whispering as they were nearing Ronald's house.

"I had a lovely afternoon with you Ronnie." Adrian smiled.

Ron quickly realized that they would have to part ways and it made him sadder than he thought it would. "Don't leave." he barely whispered the words but they still reached Adrian's ears.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't .. I don't want you to leave." He admitted, blushing softly.

"Ronnie ... You and I both know your parents don't like me." He said softly. He had come over once before and was 'politely' asked to leave early because of his sense of humor and the way he looked when not attempting to look professional.

"They aren't here. You can sleep over it'll be fine. Just, ... don't leave." He said softly. He had never felt so scared to be alone before and he wondered if it was because of his large empty house or because of how Adrian made him feel. Ron's parents were gone for the weekend anyway so he saw no harm in having Adrian sleep over since it was Friday night.

"Okay. But you can't let them know I was here or they'll hate me even more." He agreed as he stepped closer to the house and closer to Ron.

Loves, hope you're enjoying this. ^~^ hehe.


	7. Chapter Six: Movie Night

Enjoy and yeah, and stuff. Yeah. I'm awkward.

Ronald had invited Adrian inside and they stood awkwardly in the doorway for a minute. "So uh, my parents won't be home all weekend just so you know." Ronald said awkwardly. His cheeks were dusted with a light pink as he thought about what could unfold in all of that time and everything that Adrian had said and tempted him with.

Adrian simply giggled at Ron's awkwardness. He found the blush on Ron's cheeks to be the cutest thing ever. "Hehehehe, you're so adorable." he commented as he smiled down at Ronald. After a minute of Ron blushing more and Adrian calming his giggles he spoke up again. "So, what do you want to do, my dear?" he asked, grinning like a fool.

Ron blushed bright red as the first thing that came to mind was the descriptions that Adrian had so beautifully whispered to him and tempted him with. "Well, u-uhm... we could watch a movie!" Ronald said quickly. He didn't want to outright beg for anything and he didn't want to make it seem like he only invited Adrian over for intimacy. He hadn't thought about the possibility of the silver haired male liking him before tonight and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he definitely wouldn't say no if he was asked out.

Adrian smiled comfortingly and nodded. "Alright what movies do you have?" he asked. He began to pull his hoodie off over his head since it was quite warm in the house, as opposed to the chilly mid-fall weather.

Ronald thought for a moment but was distracted by the reveal of Adrian's toned stomach as his shirt clung to his jacket and was nearly pulled off as well. He continued to stare, mesmerized by the seemingly perfect pale skin and firm muscle that was almost defined abs but not rock hard muscle. Ronald was convinced that Adrian should be a male model. After a moment he caught himself staring and looked away blushing again. 'Why am I blushing so much?' He thought. "Uh, actually i'm not totally sure. The movies are all in the living room and there's kind of a lot." He said as he focused his gaze on the stairs nearby.

Adrian finally got his sweater off and fixed his shirt. He hung the coat on the coat rack by the door and looked back to Ronald. "Then what are we waiting for Ronnie? Let's go pick out a movie." He said happily. He grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him along to the living room which was right next to the entryway.

Ron blushed more and turned to follow. He hardly ever saw this enthusiastic and sweet side of Adrian, but he always enjoyed it when it popped out unexpectedly. Usually they would be poking fun at Will and Grell or talking about school or band related things, so this was a nice change. When they reached the living room he didn't have to point out the movies because there were so many. There were at least three book shelves worth of DVD's not to mention the entertainment center, that the TV was resting on top of, was also filled to the brim with more discs.

Adrian pulled a clip out of his pocket and pinned his bags out of his face, revealing his eyes clearly so he could look through the movies. Ronald's eyes shot wide open at the sight of Adrian's full uncovered face and his intoxicatingly beautiful eyes and he found himself staring again. The only other time he had seen him without his hair in his face was while performing and that was from far away, while Adrian was busy conducting. Seeing his whole face up close was a whole other experience and it practically left the Knox boy breathless. Adrian slowly turned his head the rest of the way towards the staring and out of breath Ronald and grinned. "See something you like?" he asked not making it clear if he was flirting or talking about the movies.

Ron blushed again, but tried to keep his heated cheeks at bay as he wanted to try his hand at actually flirting with Adrian. He licked his lips before responding. "Yeah, actually I do." he said with a small wink.

"Hmm, mind telling me what that something is then?" Adrian coaxed. He wanted to see if the other would go through with the flirting and be bold enough to say it. He normally would be, but the Undertaker was a bit concerned that Ron wasn't flirting up a storm as he expected the boy would when alone with him. Instead Ron was just an adorable little ball of awkward and two-toned hair that made Adrian just want to cuddle him and kiss him all over. It took him a minute but he realize that Ron wasn't flirting because he was nervous at the moment, because the flirting could actually lead somewhere.

Ronald blushed even more and backed out, glancing at the movies and picking up the first thing he saw. "Uh, Sweeney Todd." he said awkwardly.

Undertaker giggled a bit and smiled. "Only you could manage to pick out my favorite movie on impulse." he said while shaking his head teasingly. "Knoxinator, you are so amazing." he poked Ron's nose and made a 'boop' noise. Then he left Ron to work his own DVD player and went to go sit on the couch.

Ron was taking his time with the DVD, giving himself a mental pep talk. 'C'mon Knox, pull yourself together. He's just another person. You've flirted with people before, what makes this any different?' then his subconscious answered for him. 'You actually like this guy though and have a shot with him.' Ron groaned as he put the movie in and blushed softly when he realized that he had actually groaned out loud. He froze in place and wished he could rewind time and take that one noise back.

"You okay,deary?" Adrian asked as he pulled the couch blanket over himself and leaned back on the pillows. Ron turned his head slowly towards Adrian and found himself in a staring match with the mesmerizing eyes and beautiful face. He simply nodded and smiled a bit nervously as he grabbed the remote and made his way over towards the couch. Adrian patted the spot next to him, motioning for Ron to sit close because he knew the boy would wind up further away than he wanted if he didn't request the proximity.

Ron nervously sat next to him and pressed play on the disc menu. He got under the blanket and kept about three inches in between him and Adrian because his heartbeat was already increasing and he was already feeling the romantic tension between them. He reached over and fliped the light switch off so they could enjoy the movie more. The movie started and Undertaker began to sing along with the songs. About five minutes in he scooted closer to Ron as he sang. "There's a hole in the world it's a big back pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it ~" there was an awkward pause and Adrian leaned in close to Ron's ear as he whispered the last line that wasn't actually in the movie at that part. "And it goes by the name of London."

Ron shivered as the warm breath and whispered words hit his ear. He smiled though and giggled a bit at the antics of his singing along. He turned his head to find that Adrian was still right there and he was once again caught up in the beautiful pools of perfect green. He sat there frozen and oblivious to the movie at the moment.

Adrian wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then but he wasn't sure if he should with how shy Ron was acting. "Would you hate me if I kissed you right now?" He asked softly as he inched his face closer.

Ron was surprised he asked but he knew his answer. "I would hate you if you didn't." he whispered as he leaned in even closer. His heartbeat was going crazy and he felt like someone had just set off a tornado of butterflies in his stomach.

Adrian smiled wider and finally closed the remaining space between them as his heartbeat slipped into double time. He kissed Ron softly and nipped at his lips just a bit. They both kneaded their lips against one another's and Ronald wrapped his arms around Adrian's neck, pulling him closer.

Their kiss broke and they sat there staring at each other for a moment before Ronald initiated the second kiss and left his lips parted slightly. Adrian took the small hint and slipped his tongue into Ron's mouth gently. His tongue darted straight to the other's and caressed it. Ron scooted closer on the couch and Adrian wrapped his arms around Ron's waist as their tongues continued to dance. Their kiss soon turned into a heated make out session as they pulled apart just to dive right back in, their lips smacking together and tongues traveling between both mouths, heated breaths escaping as they panted.

Ron was the first to moan softly and he wanted nothing more than to partake in all the dirty little nothings Adrian had whispered to him earlier. Their kisses had sparks flying and he was already fairly aroused from just this so far. He pulled away for breath and stared up at Adrian, eyes full of lust and chest heaving while he caught his breath. Adrian was in about the same state, but his eyes weren't quite as lidded. He could tell that Ron wanted much more but he didn't want to take things too far when they weren't even technically together yet. He decided to be tactical about this.

"What do you want to do now, since clearly we are bored of the movie?" Adrian asked with a knowing smile.

"You ..." Ronald said, his mind still clouded with lust.

Adrian groaned. "Ronnie we can't go that far tonight and you know that too." He said, hoping Ron wouldn't hate him for it.

"D-do you not want to?" He asked, thinking he largeley misread the situation.

"Oh gods, Ronnie, of course I want to, especially when you look at me like you were a minute ago. But that's not something to be taken lightly and I think we should wait." He explained, already seeing the relief on Ron's face.

"Okay." the blonde agreed. "So what now?" He asked.

"Well clearly we both have a situation here that needs taking care of." he said, clearly hinting at something else. He wouldn't let things go all the way but he could certainly allow the both of them to get off rather than having to deal with uncomfortable pants.

"But I thought you said ..." Ron looked confused now.

"There are other ways to take care of such things, Ronnie dear." He purred as he pulled Ron into his lap. The blonde adjusted himself so he was straddling Adrian and grinned down at him with contempt. He was about to respond but his lips were captured once again by Adrian's and he didn't mind one bit. This kiss was a bit different than the one before, it had more of a sexual energy to it and Ron moaned as his lips were pried apart and his tongue was caressed once more. They began a fierce make out session, much like before, and Ron rolled his hips down against Adrian's. By the feeling he could tell that he wasn't alone in this need for friction. Adrian suddenly grabbed Ron's ass and held onto him as he turned and laid down on the couch, bringing Ronald with him. Ron pulled back from the kiss and stared down at the Undertaker, who did not look like he belonged underneath anyone. Ron giggled a bit, and it was Adrian's turn to be confused. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You should really be on top of me. Not the other way around." He was still giggling a bit and Adrian sighed at Ron's logic.

"Alright then." He quickly tucked Ron to his chest and flipped them over, catching himself so he didn't wind up crushing Ron with their landing. There wasn't much room to roll over normally on the couch so he figured it would have to do for now. "Better?" He asked, smirking at Ron's slightly shocked reaction.

"Much." He smiled as he tangled his fingers delcately into his Unnie's silver locks and pulled their mouths together again. This would easily become his new drug, Adrian's lips, and he was sure he wouldn't mind at all. Adrian began to grind his hips down against Ron's clothed erection and they both groaned against each other's lips. They were both inexperienced and their hormones weren't helping to ease their desires either. They pressed against each other, the need apparent in their movements as they ground roughly, hips against hips and chests pressed tight. Ron broke the kiss to pant desperately for breath and Adrian began to kiss and nip at the blonde's neck as their bodies continued to move together. Both of them felt like they had lost control of their actions and both of them were getting off just from this.

"U-unnie." Ron moaned as he felt like he was about to cream his pants.

"mhm." He muttered over Ronald's neck.

"H-ah. Oh ... oh fuck. I-im ... ngh." He couldnt get the words out past his moans and groans, but fortunately he didn't have to because somehow he knew that Adrian caught the meaning. He gasped as his neck was bit slightly harshly and he moaned loudly as he bucked up against Adrian and he came in his pants. The moans that spilled from Ron were enough to send the silver haired teen over the edge as well. He collapsed carefully onto Ron and they both laid there panting and he smiled, simply content. "I really like you." Ron admitted shyly once he had caught his breath. Adrian busted up laughing at this point. "Hey, What's so funny about that?" Ron pouted.

"Ronnie, we both just creamed our pants from grinding on each other and made out like our damn lives depended on it. I think I could tell that you really like me and it's fairly obvious that I really like you too." He said with a goofy grin. Ron blushed and giggled a bit too, seeing how silly he was being.

"So ... uh ... does this mean we're together now?" Ron asked hopefully, looking up at Adrian with a small smile.

Adrian smiled. " That depends. Ronald Knox, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" He asked in a regal tone.

Ron giggled a bit and blushed lightly."I-I really don't know what to say kind sir, I'm shocked." He said, teasing the other.

Adrian pouted and looked at him. "My dear, is that a rejection?"

"Of course not. I would be delighted to be with a man such as yourself." He said playing along with the antics.

They spent the next ten minutes or so giggling and enjoying each other's company before they began to feel the tug of exhaustion and need for sleep. Ron pulled the blanket up over them and they watched the ending of Sweeney Todd in comfortable silence.

"Hey, Ronnie dear?" Adrian asked once the movie was over.

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

"Nighty night."

"Ron?" He asked again.

"Yes?" Ron replied with a giggle.

"I really like you Ronnie."

"I really like you too Unnie."

They shared a simple and sweet goodnight kiss before slipping off to dreamland in the comfort of each other's arms.

Long cute chapter, not as much smut at the original had but im not about to let them fuck when they're not even dating yet. That was not the brightest of ideas with the first draft. I like this one much better.


	8. Chapter Seven: Lunch Date

I hope you all enjoyed Ronald and Undertaker's Friday night together. ^~^ Now on to the next day because each day brings new promise and potential.

I just went preachy. I'm so sorry. Ignore that and just enjoy the story. :)

The next morning the lovers were rudely awoken by the sharp ringing of Ronad's cellphone on the coffee table. It was seven in the morning on a saturday and he couldn't imagine who the hell would be calling him. He groaned and buried his face in Adrian's chest. "I don't wanna get it." He whined.

"I think you should though, it might be important." Adrian said with a small playful smirk.

Ronald groaned again and sighed in defeat. "Finneeee." He said.

He reached over Adrian to the table, grabbed his phone and checked to see who had called. It was William. Right as he was about to call back his phone buzzed again with another incoming call from the same confused brunette. "Yeah?" he answered, knowing that if Will was calling this early he probably had a problem of some sort, which was rare.

"Hey, Ron I have to tell you something. I need your help, er ... more like your opinion." He said quickly.

"If you take the pi out of opinion it's an onion." Ron said groggily. Adrian giggled a bit and smiled as Ron laid his head on his chest while on the phone.

William was completely lost. "What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Basically an opinion can make you smile or cry when you cut it open." Ron explained. Adrian stopped giggling and thought about it, realizing how silly and at the same time, smart, Ron could be.

"That's really weird Ron. And it doesn't help me with my problem." Will said, sounding quite done with the whole ordeal.

"What is it?" Ron asked, droppin the other subject.

"I kissed Grell." He said bluntly.

Ron's mouth gaped open and the line went silent for a long moment as he stared at his boyfriend wondering if Unnie had heard that. He turned his attention back to the phone call. "What! That's great! How was it?" He grinned. He was already back to teasing Will, but in truth he was genuinely happy to hear about the progress.

"W-what? No! Not like that. I kissed his cheek!" He said defensively. He blamed himself for not being clear enough but the assumption brought a blush to his cheeks nonetheless.

Ronald pouted and huffed into the phone. "Well that's not as fun. But please, tell me, why is this a problem?" He moved his free hand up and started playing with Adrian's hair.

"It' a problem because I don't know why I did it. It was like I was acting without thinking and when I regained my thoughts, my lips were already on his cheek." Will explained in complete confusion and desperation. He wanted to understand why he kept doing this. Today he was completely denying any chance that he could have possibly have feelings for the redhead and his moods went in phases. This being the denial phase, then of course there was always the embarrassed phase, the accepting phase, and the phase where he wanted nothing more than to be with Grell. He was in that last one last night, up until a certain point and he was back to denial just like that.

Ronald sighed, recognizing the phase change. "Okay forget the why for just a second, did you enjoy it?" He asked.

William stuttered on the other end of the line. "No! I-I mean maybe? I don't know." He sighed.

"Okay let me re-word that. Did it make you smile or give you butterflies or slightly scare you?" He asked. William's silence after the question was all the answer he needed. William wouldn't admit that sort of thing to anyone, even to Ron, and so his silence was an undoubted 'yes'. "See. Clearly it's not an issue and I think you should just go with your instincts. It worked for me." He said smiling as he nuzzled his nose into Adrian's chest and smiled up at him.

"What does that mean? Ron, are you with someone now?" He asked curiously.

"Heh, um, about that. I don't think it's anyone you'd expect it to be." He had never known to what extent his preferences went towards men until he had a man of his own.

"Who is she Ron? You can tell me." William persisted. There was an awkward pause and William sighed. "Okay how about we have lunch then? You, me, and your new arm-candy." He said in a teasing tone. He had no idea of the shock he was setting himself up for.

"Yeah, sure. Lunch sounds good. Uh, where do you want us to meet you?" He asked, looking up at Adrian for some sort of approval that he would go.

"You two can pick, I don't really care so long as I get to meet her." Will said. He and Grell were always highly protective over Ronald, even if Ron was usually the one to end his relationships.

"Okay, I'll text you when we decide." Ron said smiling. They both knew they didn't need to say goodbye so there was no surprise when William hung up without another word.

Ron turned his attention back to Adrian, practically grinning. "So what do you think his reaction will be?" he asked, placing a soft peck on Adrian's collar bone.

"It will definitely be interesting, i can tell you that much." Adrian said while suppressing a giggle. "Now let's enjoy the time we have until this important lunch. We're already awake so there's no helping that now." He said smirking. Ron blushed, having quite a few ideas running through his head at the moment. Before he could even respond though, Adrian gripped his chin and pulled him into a tender kiss. Ronald gasped and his boyfriend took advantage of that by slipping his tongue past the blonde's lips. They made out for a while and then finally pulled apart, panting harshly. They then remembered the dried messes they both had in their pants at the moment and knew it wouldn't be a good idea to get too excited again that morning.

"We should go get cleaned up and changed." Adrian said smiling sheepishly as if it was all his fault they were in the state they were.

"Alright. I'll lend you some clothes and you can go ahead and shower here too." Ron said, already having made up his mind.

"Sounds good."

"So ... where do you want to go for lunch?" Ron asked.

"Let's do something simple, eh? Fast food or something." Adrian suggested. "Wouldn't want to scare Will too much with going someplace nicer than that and letting you come out of the closet. Speaking of scaring him, should we invite Grell? I think it'd be interesting." He said. He knew that if Will did make even a slight scene it would be better to not do so in an actual diner and he wanted to see his reaction if the redhead showed up unexpectedly.

"Taco bell it is and sure why not. I'll text both of them later." Ron smiled. "Now let's go get cleaned up and have some breakfast. Talking about food is making me hungry."

Neither of them made a move to get up though. Ron sighed and gave in, rolling over his boyfriend and onto the floor on the living room. He got up and began to awkwardly shuffle towards the stairs that would lead up to the bathroom and his bedroom so he could get their clothes and they could shower.

Kinda a filler chapter but it sets up a lot of fun stuff so I hope you dont mind it being short and boring. :3


	9. Chapter Eight: Taco Bell and Discussions

William arrived at Taco Bell before Ronald had and he was a bit anxious to meet his friend's new date. He knew Ron had been flirting with the waitress but what could possibly have happened in the short span of time that they had been apart since yesterday. He figured he would find out soon and he took a seat at one of the outside tables as he waited for them. When Ronald finally arrived he was alone and William was completely confused. "Where's your date?" he asked looking around to see if anyone was nearby.

Ron smirked a bit. "On their way." He couldn't wait to see Will's face when he found out he was being set up. Adrian had gone to get Grell and was going to meet them there in a few minutes.

"There's more than one?" William asked, picking up the plural word 'their'. He was even more confused now than he had been when Ron showed up alone. "Or are you just being weird?" He questioned.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Ron grinned.

William sighed and ran his hand over his face. He didn't even want to know what was being planned for him. The devious grin and secretive words told him he wasn't going to like this very much. "So should we wait out here or inside?" He asked.

"Inside definitely." He knew that Will would sit across from him so all he had to do was sit facing the window so Will would have his back to the window. Then the plan could proceed even more perfectly. It would be a complete and total surprise and he was dying to see Will's face when that happened.

The seating plan worked perfectly and they sat there talking about relatively nothing. Then Ron watched Adrian pull into the parking lot with Grell in the passenger seat. He kept the grin from his face and made it seem as if he was still checking to see if they were there yet. William completely dismissed the fact that Ronald was checking again and bought every single part of the performance.

Then Adrian walked in with Grell right behind him. The redhead had dressed up a little for the occasion and put a bit of make up on as well as thoroughly brushing his hair instead of leaving it a little messy. At first William didn't notice and that was even more perfect for the surprise. Adrian walked up to Ron and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, sitting down next to him. William stared, thinking it was just another strange thing that the guy did, but when Ronald gripped his shirt that Adrian was borrowing and pulled him in for an actual kiss, Will's eyes widened and he stared in shock. He hadn't realized that Grell was there yet either, but that would be another thing he would have to freak out over in a minute.

"R-ron, I-I didn't know you were ... uh, y'know..." Wiliam trailed off as he watched the couple pull away from their lingering kiss.

"Gay?" Adrian helped, offering the word that William clearly still wasn't comfortable with. He smiled smugly and wrapped his arm around Ron's waist, squeezing his hip. Ron squeaked a bit and looked at him with a small blush.

"Yeah." William said, he felt sort of rude for gawking the way he was and for not being comfortable with a word that he was sometimes sure also applied to him.

Grell let out a small 'awww' at the lovebirds as he sat down next to Will. "Ronnie's got a boyfriend before I do? That's just not fair." He teased. "You two so adorable together." That's when William noticed him there, the thoughts of the previous night and his uncontrollable action made him scowl and look away from Grell, effectively giving him the cold shoulder and making it seem like he was pissed that Grell was there.

"Will, what the hell?" Ron asked. He was seriously messing with him right now and he couldn't help but feel like it wasn't the reaction he wanted or the one Will wanted to give either. Grell looked concerned and began to wonder if he had done something wrong.

"What?" He snapped. Ron gave him the 'you've got to be kidding me' look and stared at him like he was an idiot. He huffed and stood up. He knew William was going to stay a pissy, awkward little shit in confusion phase and he wasn't going to have any of that ruin their unofficial double date.

"I'll be right back Unnie, Will and I need to talk outside." He said, the second part of his sentence sounding like a threat to William. At the sound of the words, the brunet shot straight up and moved to follow Ronald. He hardly ever heard that tone from him and it terrified him when Ron was like this. Once they got outside again William wanted to run. He knew he did something wrong and he didn't want to be yelled at by the most easygoing person he knew. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Ron assured him.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked, clearly confused.

"I told you to act on your instinct and I know your first instinct when you see him isn't to get pissy when he hasn't done anything to provke it. Also why the fuck do you of all people have an issue with the word 'gay'?" He asked raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"I did that because I'm mad at myself for not being able to control my actions and giving Grell the wrong impression by kissing his cheek. Also i'm perfectly fine with that word. I just never expected to associate you with it." He said, still avoiding the word.

"Okay, clearly he's not pushing you about it, so don't worry. Also, don't fucking give me that 'I don't like him' act because you dumped a basket of fries and a drink on some guy for him. Lastly, if I don't hear you say the word 'gay' comfortably in the next five minutes, I'm going to embarrass the shit out of you when we get back in there." Ron was being a bit harsh, and he knew that but William was being stubborn again and it was getting them nowhere.

William sighed and started to consciously notice his denial phase. He knew he was telling himself that it was an accident and that he didn't mean the kiss, but even he knew that in that moment last night he really did want to show Grell the affection he deserved and needed. He always did and he couldn't stand the thought of anyone else doing it for him. "You're right. I'm just so confused." He said glancing at the window and looking a Grell. "It's not fair to him if I keep doing this. But I don't know what I want. Sometimes I want to be with him, but there are plenty of other times when I don't." Will explained. He hated that he knew all of this and still coudn't come to a clear conclusion.

"Okay, William shut your big fat brain off for a few minutes and act on instinct with him. If he says something and you think of a response you're unsure if you should say, say it anyway. Flirt with him if you feel like you want to. Don't hold back." William nodded. He would at least try, for Grell's sake and for his own, to figure this out. "Good, now what are you forgetting?"

Will sighed and looked at him with annoyance. "That I have to say the word 'gay' comfortably? I'm guessing." He used air quotes around the word and hoped Ronald would take that as good enough.

"Yup, you have two minutes left to worm it into conversation." He said, not taking that one air quote as actually counting.

William grinned and decided to start acting on impulse now to get used to it. He put one hand on his hip and in a sassy pose said. "Oh my gosh Ronald, I had no idea you were so flamboyantly gay." In his best sassy attitude.

Ron facepalmed and laughed. "Good enough. Let's go get some food." He said as he turned around and headed back to his boyfriend. "So what'd you two talk about while we were gone?" He asked as he snuggled up to Adrian again.

"Not much, although the pose Will struck outside was quite entertaining." Undertaker said, grinning. He was expecting some level of embarrassment but was strangely surprised.

"What? This pose?" Will asked as he did so again, not yet having re-seated himself. "I don't see a problem with it. Do you Grell?" He asked, a teasing glint in his eye.

Grell's eyes lit up at how playful Will was being. He hardly ever saw him like that but he loved it. "Not a single one." He said grinning.

"Alright then let's take this sass party to the register to order." William said laughing. He never expected this would be so fun and he loved the way Grell's eyes had lit up a moment ago, but he'd never admit that out loud. He strutted his way to the counter, walking just in front of Grell to give him a small show of his ass. He liked flirting now, that was certain once he realized it worked.

Grell was completely surprised by the attitude shift and he knew it had something to do with the talk with Ronald. He didn't know what Ronnie had said but he wished he had done it sooner. The sass and playfulness was something he hadn't seen from Will since summer and he wasn't about to stop it now. Not when he was getting a small strut tease that he couldn't tear his eyes from. He simply couldn't help but keep his eyes locked on target, William's amazing ass just wasn't the least bit fair.

The Taco Bell employees thought they were being pranked with Will's sassy display. The group ordered their food and left the counter laghing as William had taken a particular liking to the sassy 'valley girl'/ steroetypical gay guy voice, much to the cashiers immediate surprise. They returned to their little table and William sat intentionally closer to Grell, smiling. It really looked like they could have been on a double date now with the way things were going. William was quickly learning that he loved making Grell smile.

After their food was called and they sent the new 'Queen of sass' up to get it, they ate in comfortable silence. Then once they finished Grell had to pipe up."Y'know i'm feeling a bit challenged here. Usually I'm the sassiest and most flamboyant one of the group." He said with a grin.

Ron smirked and had to say it. "Should we have a sass-off?"

William and Grell exchanged a quick glance and they practically knew what each other were thinking. "No." they said in unison. They laughed a bit before Grell spoke up again. "I think we're good on that for now. I have a hard time believing Will can be that sassy." He smirked.

"I second that." William said smiling over at Grell. "Besides even if I could, I wouldn't ever want to overshadow my favorite little diva." He said in a slightly suggestive tone. The words came out of his mouth before he realized that he had just flirted beyond flirting. He called Grell his, and that was something he knew he probably shouldn't have said but it was out there now and he couldn't and wouldn't take it back.

Grell choked on his soda and glanced at him as if he had lost his mind. "What?" He coughed out, but he wasn't mad. That much was obvious. If anything he was flustered and thrilled but he couldn't believe he had just heard what he did.

"I called you a diva?" William said, hoping he could play this off. He wanted to call Grell his and he did all the time in his mind. But without making Grell his first, he couldn't actually call him that verbally, especially in public.

"No you called him your diva." Ron pointed out. He received glares from both Will and Grell. Will's earned for digging the hole deeper and Grell's for interfering at all.

Adrian let out a sigh. "Well I think Ronnie and I should get going, so we'll let you two talk this out. See you two around." He said, getting up and pulling Ron along with him. He could drive Ron home and he knew Will could take Grell home. Once those two were gone, the staring match began.

Grell was the first to speak as usual. "Did you mean that?" He asked, sounding fragile.

William wanted to play dumb but he knew Grell deserved more of an answer than that. The problem was that he didn't know if he truly meant it now. "Maybe, I'm not sure." He said honestly.

Grell tried to look into Will's eyes to search for some sort of emotion that he desperately wanted to see there, but Will was subbornly staring at the table. "What does that mean though? That you're not sure?" He asked.

"It means that I don't know what I want, but in some small way I think I do know it and just won't admit it to myself." William said. He was speaking indirectly because he really wasn't in the mood to explain his feelings to Grell at the moment.

"Alright. Well we can work with that." Grell said softly. William knew what question was coming next and it was the one he didn't want to answer. "Do you like me Will? At least a little bit, in that way?" He asked.

"It's complicated. I dont want to discuss this here." He said quickly. He instantly regretted saying the word 'here' at the end because it gave Grell something to bite off of.

"Okay, let's go somewhere else. Somewhere you feel more comfortable. We can go to your house if you want or mine or the park or anywhere really." He wanted to understand more than anything and it was beginning to get frustrating for him the way William would go back and forth, letting him in and shutting him out. He needed to understand.

William sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this easily and he wasn't going to like it. "Let's go to your house then. My parent's are home, and yours are out with Ronnie's parents for the weekend. It'll be better if we don't have parents asking questions and interrupting at random." He said.

Grell nodded and the two of them headed out to Will's car. They got in and it was so easy to fall back into old habits of Grell turning on the radio and them both singing along to whatever song was playing. The song that was on this time was "Cool Kids (Acoustic)" by Echosmith. They were in almost an alternate world as they drove along and sang togeter on that nice afternoon. When they arrived and the engine stopped along with the radio, the tension returned full force. They went upstairs to Grell's room and sat on his black adorned bed in his red room. William hadn't been in that room in such a long time, and now it was like a breath of fresh air for him because it was simply so Grell. His attention was drawn back to the task at hand though when Grell looked at him expectantly.

"I want to understand Will, please, explain." He said, practcally pleading with him.

William took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He decided to start with the bad and try to end with the good because he knew it was what Grell would linger on and he didnt want to hurt him. "Look, you annoy the shit out of me, a lot, and sometimes you can be quite overbearing, as well as a bit too jumpy when excited. You also get really really damatically flamboyant at times and it's like too much. You infuriate me to no end and I don't fully understand why." he paused and hated the fact that Grell was frowning. He held up his hand though to keep him silent. "Hear me out. Despite all that I also really like you. There are times when being around you makes me want to be with you so much it hurts. Today was one of those occasions and that's why I called you mine. Because on some level I want you to be. But I don't know what I should do because half the time I want you and half the time I want to get away from you. And it has nothing to do with your actions. You are an amazing, wonderful person who deserves the world. Anyone would be lucky to have you, but I'm fighting against myself here. A voice in my mind, not my own, keeps telling me that I shouldn't want you and that I couldn't possibly be gay and it hurts because I know there is so so so much wrong with that. Until I can overpower that nagging in my mind, I can't say for sure that we could work." He finally stopped and couldn't look Grell in the eyes. He knew there would be pain there, how much he wasn't sure but he didn't want to see any of it. To see Grell pained in the slightest by his own confusion would be too much to handle.

"So why did you kiss me last night?" Grell asked. Will panicked and could have sworn Grell was holding on to only the bad.

"Because I wanted you to know that I cared. Even if the nagging voice in my head doesnt want to let me, deep down I know I do. I needed you to see that. I still, need you to see that." He explained desperately. He thought Grell would be getting angry and he didn't want that at all.

"Well if you really care that much then why would your mind be telling you not to? What's keeping you from accepting that being gay isnt a bad thing? You seem to be fine that all your friends are, but why not yourself?" He asked. William was wrong, he wasn't mad. He was reading deeper into it than William had ever bothered to. He was trying to solve the problem.

"I-I don't know." Will said in a whisper. He was ashamed that he couldn't accept himself, as much as he wanted to, he found the task impossible.

"I think you do. And I think it has something to do with your parents. That was the reason we couldn't have this conversation at your place, and I know you well enough to know you're more comfortable there than you are here." Grell knew William had always tried to live up to his parent's expectation of being the perfect son and somewhere along the way it had become a huge part of his life to set goals and achieve them to make them proud.

William suddenly realized Grell had given him more clarity than he had ever had before on the matter. "I-I think you're right. But I don't know how to fix it." He sighed.

"Did something happen? Did they ever yell at you about something that made you insecure? Do they mention girlfriends and wives when talkin about your future?" He asked. He had to figure out why William was so scared to accept himself.

"If they did yell or say something I dont remember it. They do mention hoping that they'll see grandkids by the time I'm 25 but nothing specific about a wife or girlfriend." He said, being as honest as he could with what little he still wanted to remember of his childhood and hadn't repressed.

A long moment of silence passed and Grell was getting tired of not seeing Will's eyes. He put a finger under his chin and tilted his head up. "Look at me." When he complied, they stared into each others eyes, searching for answers from each other. "I'm going to help you through this. Not for me, but for you. You know I care about you deeply and I won't let you suffer this internal struggle. Even if you decide you don't want to be with me after this, I can't watch you slowly begin to hate yourself because of who you are. I won't allow that." He said, staring him straight in the eye.

Will was shocked and all he could do was stare and mutter a soft. "Why?"

Grell knew what he was asking right away. "Because you won't let me fall to that point either, and I know that's part of why you defend me. Like it or not we need each other right now, to get through this, to be there and pick up the pieces and hold each other together. You've already done that for me so far, every single time I started to fall apart over the past few weeks, and now I want to do the same for you." He said sincerely.

William nodded, suddenly feeling more confident. "So what do I do? What's my first step towards accepting myself?" He asked, his gaze still locked with the redhead's.

"You have two options, neither of which you're going to like much." He said quickly.

"Okay..." William was now concerned and a bit over cautious.

"One you can start to disobey them and break free from the need to please them bit by bit. Or two, you have to come out to them and break free all at once. Freeing yourself of their expectations, and not caring what they think will allow you set your own expectations and accept yourself on your own terms."

"You're right I don't like either of those." He said, sounding rather squeamish as if he were going to give up already.

"Well you have to pick one or the other." Grell said, huffing and putting his hands on his hips.

"I'll pick the bit by bit." He said timidly. He had it ingrained in his mind that he had to be the perfect child, and that had been learned the hard way which is why he repressed so many childhoo memories.

"I knew you'd pick that one. Which is why you're staying here tonight and sleeping over. Without telling them." He said a bit strictly. His word was final and he wouldn't change his mind.

"What!" Will practically fell off the edge of the bed with how he jumped. "I-Isn't there something else that we could do for a first rebellion?" He asked, suddenly feeling very nervous. After the day he had had with Grell, he didn't trust himself in the same bed as the object of his conflicted affections.

"There's nothing better you could do. It's not like I'm going to attack you or anything. I understand now what's going on with you, and I won't force myself onto you like that. Besides, now that I know I have a real chance, I wouldn't want to blow it." He admitted.

Will relaxed a bit, but knew it would be a difficult task to not abandon the plan. It helped that Grell would be there through it all with him. He pulled the redhead into a tight hug and held him there. "Thank you." He whispered. Grell was shocked but nonetheless he hugged back and snuggled up to Will. They pulled apart at the same time and stared at each other for a moment. After a bit Grell looked away because he knew if Will kept staring at him like that, then he would wind up kissing him and he promised he wouldn't force him into anything. They both shifted about awkwardly.

"Well since I'm staying the night apparently, what are we going to do?" He asked.

"We could watch some movies." Grell suggested. "We've got tons of junk food and soda downstairs too. It could be just like the ones we've had with Ronnie, except y'know without ... without Ronnie." He said a bit awkwardly, laughing at his own statement.

"Alright. Sounds good."

Two movies, three bags of popcorn, two two-litres of soda, and five hours later they were passed out on Grell's bed in the middle of The Marvel Avengers movie. Grell's head was on Will's chest and they were cuddled close together under the blankets. William was wearing a borrowed pair of black pajama pants and Grell was in his own red pajama pants and they both were shirtless. The looks on their faces were proof enough that they were resting peacefully and comfortably together.

Longer chapter and pretty much caught up. There are a lot of things I changed, but I hope you still like the story anyway. Until next time lovelies ^~^


	10. Chapter Nine: Memories and Dreams

Hello my lovelies~ ^_^ This chapter is going to start out potentially a bit confusing if you aren't familiar with dream flashbacks but that is totally fine by me because here is your pre-warning. The warning, as usual, includes the typical cursing, sexual content, abuse, etc. And yes you should be expecting all of those things to just pop up individually at any given point. Well now that I have you concerned and anxious, ON TO THE STORY

An eight year old boy with dark brown hair and glasses walked through his door, having just got home from school. He had developed a small crush that day, his first crush, and being as close to his parents as he was, he was eager to tell them. He walked into the living room and found that no one was in there. He heard faint voices coming from the kitchen and figured his parents were in there. He walked in on his mother and father seeming to be arguing about something, though he had no idea what it was. All he caught of it was "No he's perfectly normal, don't go labeling him." before the attention was turned to the boy. "Hello William, how was school?" His mother asked in a happy tone, vastly changed from the tone she had used only a moment ago.

"Ah yes, how are those grades, son?" His father piped in.

William smiled at his parents. "My grades are always great dad, you know that."

"I know, but you know how much we love hearing it." His dad replied, getting up from the table to get something to drink.

"Yeahh." William said a bit bashfully. "Oh, I almost forgot, mom guess what!?" He exclaimed happily.

"What is it dear?" She asked leaning in seeming highly interested.

"I-I think I have a crush." He said simply.

"Aww that's darling, why don't you tell me more about it in the living room?" She said, getting up and leading the way to said room. William followed and sat down indian style on the rug in front of the couch. "So who's the little cutie?" She asked.

William blushed just a bit and looked down at his hands in his lap. "Well um, I don't know his name yet, I just met him today. But he has this really pretty red hair and he's really fun to be around. Also he makes me smile a lot." Will said, finally looking up at his mother. Her expression was a pained smile and William didn't understand why she looked that way. He hadn't ever seen that look on her face before. "Mom, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, no it's nothing. I just need to go talk to your father for a bit. Why don't you get started on your homework and we'll call you into the kitchen when you're ready.

"Okay." He said simply. He pulled his black backpack over to the coffee table and took out his homework. He heard yelling, his father's voice, coming from the kitchen. He couldn't hear all of it but he did hear a very loud. "I FUCKING KNEW IT!" come from the man whom he had never heard curse before in his lifetime. Will jumped a bit at the sound and ignored the muffled slew of expletives that followed the initial reaction.

He had finished all of his homework and had sat about for five minutes before his mother screamed for him to go to the kitchen. "WILL!" He hurriedly ran into the room and looked petrified when he laid eyes on his parents again. He cowered a bit and sunk to the floor afraid that he was in trouble. He had never been in trouble before.

"Y-yes? Am I in trouble? I'm sorry! I wont do it again, whatever it was!" He said quickly as he pulled his knees to his chest and huddled by the cabinets.

His mother softened her expression and sighed. "No, your father is over-reacting about nothing. But we need to talk to you. It's about something serious." She said sincerely. William only nodded and waited for the speech he knew he was about to receive. "Okay so, Will, this is about your crush." She said slowly.

"What about him?" Will asked cluelessly.

"Well honey, you don't really have a crush on him, he's just a good friend is all." She said.

"Yes I do though. I don't want him to just be my friend, I want him to be my boyfriend." He said, knowing for sure that it was how he felt.

"No honey, you just think that because you're young. This is just a phase, don't worry." His mother said reassuringly.

William was hurt by the words and he didn't know why. He balled his fists and gritted his teeth. "NO MOM! THAT'S NOT IT! I REALLY LIKE HIM AND I WANT TO BE WITH HIM AND HOLD HIS HAND AND KISS HI-" He was cut off and his head was now facing the side and there was a stinging in his cheek. He turned his head back to see his father standing over him angrily and knew that the slap had come from him. He began to let silent tears fall as he stared up at his now terrifyingly enraged father.

His dad picked him up by the front of his shirt and pulled their faces close. "Now you listen to me and you listen good son." he spat. "One, you do NOT fucking talk to your mother like that! Ever! Two, you will listen to what we have to say and you will not argue over shit. Now I'm going to go straight to the point here. Boys do not have relationships with other boys, they do not kiss other boys, they do not hold other boys hands. Boys only do those things with girls and that's the way it should be. I will not have any son of mine breaking such a rule! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" He yelled. William was trembling and holding his eyes shut afraid of the anger he would witness if he didn't. "ANSWER ME FAGGOT OR I'LL BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!" Will's dad screamed in his face. Then he slapped him again and again until he felt that William understood. His mother had left during the yelling so there was nothing stopping him from being beaten by his father. He cried as he received hit after hit with the repetition of harsh words all having something to do with his preference of boys and how he was a 'faggot'.

William woke up with a loud scream and looked around terrified. He realized he was in Grell's room, having stayed the night. But where was Grell? 'I know I fell asleep with him, he was laying on my chest.' Will thought as he pushed the blankets off himself and looked around more thoroughly. Grell then burst through the doorway in a panic, still shirtless from last night.

"Why did you scream?" He asked, looking at Will, who seemed perfectly fine.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I had a nightmare, i think." He said. He didn't want to remember it and his mind was already trying to shut it out. Instead he let his eyes roam over Grell's bare chest and admire it.

"Really? What was it about?" Grell asked, hoping he could help.

"It was nothing." William said quickly, a little too quickly. He looked away as well and he knew it was obvious he was lying.

"People don't wake up screaming over nothing and I can tell when you're lying I've known you since grade school. Tell me about the nightmare." He insisted.

William sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. He didn't want to but once again there was no getting around Grell and his questions. "Fine. It was ..." That's when he thought it over and realized it was a memory he had repressed. He suddenly remembered that day and remembered having to hide his cut cheek and black eye and going to bed crying every day for that whole week. He couldn't even finish his sentence and he doubted he could answer Grell because right then he broke down into a sobbing mess and put his head in his hands to hide his teary face from his redheaded friend.

"What is it? What's wrong Will?" He asked walking over to the weeping was rare to see him like this and it concerned Grell to the full extent of the word. He wrapped his arms around Will and held him close. "You can tell me. I wont judge you, trust me." He whispered softly.

Will hugged onto Grell almost immediately and sobbed into his shoulder as he tried to whisper the words out. "I-it was a m-memory that ... that i'd f-forgotten on purpose." He had barely made it through that sentence and he wasn't sure if he could say the rest at the moment.

Grell recognized William's inability to speak at the moment and backed down a bit. "Okay. you don't have to tell me all of it right now, that much is enough. Just cry it out and you can tell me later." He said in soothing voice. William simply nodded into his shoulder and cried and cried for about half an hour. When his tears finally ceased the two of them had adjusted so that they were laying across the bed and holding each other. "Are you willing to tell me now what the memory was?" Grell asked carefully.

"I-I'll try." He agreed, pulling back from the embrace just a bit so that he could look directly at Grell. He took a deep breath before beginning. "Basically, it was a memory from a time when I had theoretically ... come out to my parents. It was when I was about ten. I had come home from school and ... told my parents I had a crush and when my mother asked who, I-I told her it was ... it was a boy in my class." William wasn't going to disclose that it was indeed Grell that he had liked back then even.

"Okay" Grell said, letting William know that he was still following along.

"Well when I told her that she went to tell my dad and ... needless to say, ... he was pretty pissed ... even though on some level he apparently knew that was the case. They called me into the kitchen to talk to me and my mother started off by telling me it was just a phase and that it was just that I wanted to be the boy's friend ... I told her she was wrong and after going back and forth about it I ... well I yelled at her. That resulted in my dad ... yelling .. at me ... a-and ... b-beating me. That's when I woke up." He finished. His eyes were tearing up again and he couldn't help it.

"Will, I'm so sorry." Grell said as he pulled Will back into his embrace. Will let the tears fall onto his redheaded friend once more and gripped onto him for dear life.

"H-he called me a ... a .. f-faggot." Will said through his sobs and he hated the word for even crossing his own lips. He knew it was offensive to his friends but it stung on a personal level now, especially having heard it from his own father.

Grell began to run a soothing hand up and down William's back. "It hurts, I know. Just let it out, it'll be okay from now on. I'm here for you."

Will rubbed his tear stained cheeks against Grell's shoulder and looked up at him. "T-thank you for being here for me. I don't know what I'd have done if I woke up from that at my own home." He didn't know what else to say and he still didn't want to tell Grell that the boy he liked back then was the same guy that he liked now. The redhead sitting in front of him. Sitting in front of him shirtless. Both of them shirtless. They had fallen asleep shirtless. He blushed a deep red and turned his head away from Grell's gaze.

Grell was about to say something sentimental along the lines of 'of course, it's what i'm here for' but stopped himself when he saw William's dark blush. He giggled and knew that it was probably something to do with him or them or the lack of shirts in the room. "Well someone seems to be feeling better already if their mind is in the gutter like that." Grell teased, knowing his comment was more than likely assuming more than what William's mind was thinking.

Will blushed even more so that his ears and neck were now a light shade of red. "W-what! No, i-it's not like that!" He defended, winding up more flustered than before. Grell giggled even more at the response and couldn't bring himself to retract his statement or even respond. This lead to William continuing to stammer and ramble on due to his embarrassment. "I-I don't think about those kinds of things! Well I mean I do, of course! But I don't just think about it! That's not how I meant it to sound at all! I just think about that when I'm alone is all. I-I mean it's not like that's all I do when I'm alone!" He was getting more and more flustered and it didn't help that it only egged on Grell's laughter. William finally ended his statement with "I'm not addicted to masturbation!" and buried his face in his hands because he swore he was the deepest shade of red possible.

Grell continued to laugh for a minute and when he finally calmed down he was grinning. "I know Will,I was just messing with you. Although the addiction thing is kind of a relief." It was obvious by his tone that he was still finding the whole thing humorous.

William held his hands to his face still but raised his head and parted his fingers to peek at Grell. He looked much like a bashful child that way. "Oh." He said simply as he dropped his hands.

"So shall we go make breakfast or would you prefer to go out to eat?" Grell asked, changing the subject to spare Williams cheeks from any further redness.

"Well I haven't had your cooking lately, so why don't we just make breakfast?" He asked, mentally pulling up the memory of some particularly fantastic pancakes created the last time he and Ronald had spent the night.

"Sure. And I'll take that as an indirect compliment." Grel said giggling. He got up from the bed and sashayed his way out of the room, swaying his hips in a teasing manner naturally. Wiliam's eyes subconsciously followed the motion and he wasn't brought back to reality until the view disappeared from sight. He smacked himself lightly in the forehead and got up to follow Grel downstairs to the kitchen.

Half an hour later, double chocolate chip pancakes had been made and both Grell and William had bits of chocolate covering their faces since they had partaken in a small chocolate war. They were giggling at each other's appearances and smiling as they dug into the pancakes. As Grell ate, he stared at Wiliam and thought over what he had been told about the dream. He remembered William having a black eye for the first week they knew each other and wondered if it was possibly because of him. He entertained the idea for a moment and then dropped it entirely in favor of assessing the situation and how the dream might help direct their plans. That's when it hit him, his parents needed to accept him in order to stop pushing him. That's why they pushed him into his school work, because it distracted him from relationships that they knew he would want to pursue. "Uh, Will?" He asked, setting down his fork for a minute.

"Yeah Grell?" He asked, about to take a bite but setting it down instead. "What is it?" He tilted his head to the side, smiling softly because of the chocolate still on their faces.

"We maaayy need a change in focus on our plan to get you free from your parents control mentally and physically. It's a change in tactic due to the dream you told me about, so you know the reasoning behind it. Though I know you won't like it." Grell explained. He knew that if he didn't William would think that it was only for Grell's benefit which it surely wasn't but he wasn't about to let anyone else take his rightful position in the plan.

"Just spit it out already, what is it?" William demanded. The words were making him jittery and nervous and he couldn't stand not knowing what Grell was planning.

"Well I deducted that the reason your parents are always putting more and more expectations on you is to try and keep you from having a gay relationship. They figure it's better to distract you so that you don't wind up going behind their backs and having a relationship that they would disapprove of, so they keep your schedule busy." Grell was rambling again and he felt as though he was stalling but wouldn't admit it.

"Okay, so what is the point here? What's our plan of action?" William asked, fearing he already knew the answer but needing confirmation anyway.

"Will ... you need to find a boyfriend."

End of chapter. Cliffhanger. End of the world. Right? Wrong! I shall have a new update for you lovelies as soon as I possibly can. I have the house to myself as well as the laptop and a monster energy. Its go time.


	11. Chapter Ten: Boyfriend

Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy and then I had a minor surgery thing. I'm all good now and on bedrest so I have a lot of free time for writing. NOW ENJOY THIS WONDERFUL CHAPTER WHILE I GO REST!

"WHAT!" William screamed at the solution that had been presented. A boyfriend? Why? What will that help? and then it all clicked. He understood the reasoning and he got what Grell had been trying to say. He still had no idea what to do though. He couldn't think of anyone he particularly wanted to date, let alone would be willing to date ... well except for one person. But he couldn't bring himself to ask that of Grell. Yet he also couldn't bring himself to consider being with anyone else either because that would just break the redhead's heart. He wanted to be able to commit to a relationship fully and he didn't believe he could do that right now with the way his mental state was. He wouldn't want to put Grell through the pain of when he was in one of his moods and pushed him away.

Grell had been waiting for William to say something more than just his initial outburst but it seemed the brunet was lost in thought. "Earth to Will, you okay?" He asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "You're kind of worrying me here. You've been staring into space for like five minutes."

"Oh, uh yeah. I'm fine. I just ... I-I'm not sure I like this plan." Will admitted as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Too many options to choose from?" Grell teased.

William laughed a bit and sighed. "Quite the opposite."

"No options at all?" Grell asked sarcastically. "Well you know I'm always a willing volunteer." He said, blushing a bit. He had never really been that direct about his feelings towards William. In the past he had always been discrete about it, or as discrete as his flamboyancy would allow.

"...I ... I don't want you to have to deal with my moody rejection when it rolls around. I don't ever want to see you hurt." William admitted. He figured if they were going to be totally honest here, he wouldn't sugarcoat anything or elaborate. The simple truth was the best, after all.

"I know you'll have moods. I'll be able to manage. It'll be okay. But only if it's what you want when you're not in those denial moods. Only if you want to be with me. If not, I completely understand." Grell said, once again baring his soul for William. The light breakfast conversation had turned so intense so quickly and it was almost suffocating.

"I'm not saying I don't want to. In fact I can't imagine trying to be with anyone else right now, but who knows ... in an hour I could be in one of those moods again and could say something I won't mean that'll hurt you." Will said looking Grell in the eyes and holding his gaze.

Grell nodded in understanding and sighed. "Well I'll just have to keep in mind that you don't really mean it then. I'm not pushing this for me, I'm pushing it for you. If being gay is the thing your parents have a problem with then you need to put it in their faces and make them accept you. If they still can't then they don't really care about you as a person." He explained. He wanted more than anything for William to feel in control of himself and feel accepted for who he was.

William took a pause to take in what Grell had said. "What if my dad beats me again?" He finally said after a long pause.

"Then you can stay with a friend, it doesn't have to be me. I'm willing to bet Ronnie's parents would let you stay at Ron's place. Even Adrian would probably let you stay with him. I'm always here for you if that happens though, you know that right? Even if they just yell at you, I'll be here for you. If you want me to help you tell them, I'll be there, right by your side..." Grell trailed off. He knew that doubt was swimming within William's mind, but he also knew that this was one of the only ways to help Will at the same time. Waiting untl he graduated and moved out to come out to his parents would only make them break contact with him and probably 'disown' him in their minds.

William was quiet for a long while. He knew that Grell was right, and though he wouldn't verbally admit it, he trusted Grell with his life. "I suppose you'll have a solution for any potential problem I come up with, won't you?" He said with a knowing smile.

"I always figure something out, don't I?" Grell mirrored William's smile and played with his fork. "So is that a yes then?" He asked.

"A yes to which question?" William asked. He was being difficult.

"You know which question." Grell grinned.

"Aw, but I want to hear you say it." William play-whined.

"Haha fine. William-"

"Yes?"

Grell gave him a look that basically said in a sassy tone don't interrupt me. "William, will you go out with me?" He asked, grinning and trying not to giggle or blush.

William waited a long pause, just staring into the green eyes across from his own. He reached across the table for Grell's hand and grinned. "Yes, I'd love to."

Grell tried to hold in his excited squealing and face-splitting grin, but one look from Will was all the permission he needed to get up and dance around happily. He began to hum a happy tune as he danced and then he began to sing to a nevershoutnever song. "I'm happy knowing that you are mine te grass is greener on the other side. The more i think the more I wish that we could lay here for hours and just a-reminisce on the good the bad the ugly~"

William got up from his seat as he watched the redhead dance. He snuck up to Grell and wrapped his arms around him from behind, singing along now. "the smiles the laughs the funny and all the things we put each other through~" Then they both stopped singing and began to giggle together in the kitchen, breakfast forgotten on the counter behind them. They simply swayed back and forth, Grell wrapped up in William's arms and nuzzling back into the touch.

That's when Grell's parents decided to get home early from their trip. They had left early because they had both forgotten to take Monday off, unlike Ronald's parents. Mr. and walked into their kitchen, greeted by the sight of a chocolate pancake mess and two shirtless teens hugging and swaying back and forth. It was clear that Grell and William were blissfully unaware of any other presences in the room aside from each other. That quickly changed though as Grell's father coughed obviously and obnoxiously, making the teens jump. William let go of Grell and they both turned around standing side by side, both blushing.

"H-hey mom, dad, back so early? How was Vegas?" Grell said sheepishly with a small grin on his face. His dad raised his eyebrows at the casualty of their behavior now, where as Grell's mother was completely beaming.

"Well darling, Vegas was Vegas. We would have stayed longer but we forgot to take tomorrow off so we had to come home today. All that aside, what exactly did we walk in on?" She asked. Both Grell's parents knew he was gay and both were fairly accepting. His mother more than his father. She knew that her son harbored feelings for William and she knew that the brunet had always been ... questionable. She was sure it was just a misunderstanding as usual.

"Oh! Nothing really." Grell said, clearly holding back on the news he so desperately wanted to spill. He turned to William and whispered. "Can I tell them please?"

William blushed a bit. "Sure, why not."

"What's going on boys? What are we telling or not telling?" Grells mother asked, already catching on to the whispers. Grell's father had already began to take the vacation bags up to his and his wife's master bedroom.

Grell grinned and grabbed William's hand. "Will and I are together now." He hardly got to finish his sentence though before his mother was upon them hugging them both and squealing like a teenage fangirl.

"I am so happy for you boys. I knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. So when did this happen? Yesterday? Friday? How much have I missed?" She asked.

"It's been less than an hour mom. You haven't missed much." Grell said with a giggle.

"Actually you did miss Grell's little dance when I said yes." William chuckled. Grell squeaked and blushed.

"It was embarrassing, it's better that you missed it." The redhead muttered.

"Alright, I'll just leave you boys alone for a bit and help your father with the unpacking." Mrs. Sutcliff stated, already heading for the stairs.

"Want us to leave soon?" Grell asked.

"That's up to you." She called back.

"Ew, Gross. I don't wanna hear that." He whined. His mother's giggling could be heard from upstairs and Grell shuddered a bit. "We should finish breakfast and go to Ronnie's or something." He said, turning back to William.

"I'll text him and ask if it's okay." William said as he reached down to his pocket only to find it empty. "I ... I think I'll text him after breakfast." He said trying to play it off as casual.

"Forget your phone upstairs?" Grell asked with a knowing grin.

William sighed. "Yes."

"Alright. Then I guess you'll have to eat fast so we can ask Ron and get the heck out of here before they ... start." He said with a disgusted face. He figured they had about ten or fifteen minutes because his father never ever left a task incomplete, Since he had began unpacking, Mr. Sutcliff wouldn't cave to his wife's temptations until he had finished unpacking everything and placing it where it needs to go. Grell also knew that his mother never ever folded her clothes in her suitcases so it would take even longer.

{Mini time skip}

William and Grell were getting into William's car and they would soon be on their way to break the news to Ronald. They had both been wondering how they were going to tell the other two, assuming Adrian was still there, but hadn't brought it up for discussion. As usual, Grell spoke up first.

"Sooooo..."

"Sooo?" William mimicked.

"How are we gonna tell Ronnie?" He said, excitedly.

"Well we could just ... you know ... tell him." William said, as though it was the most obvious solution ever, which it was.

"No, we have to do it in a way that'll catch him by surprise."

"I'm sure if we just tell him, he'll be plenty surprised."

"Don't you want to get him back for teasing us so much?" Grell asked playfully. That had hit just the right nerve in Will to make him officially on board with the planning process.

"Okay, so should we just let him figure it out himself?" William suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we could do subtle things like hold hands and stuff and see if he picks up on it. Just y'know ... be ourselves."

"I like it. It's simple, a bit plain, but I like it." Grell giggled. By then they were already almost to Ron's house and close enough that there was no real point in turning on the radio so they just sat in comfortable silence. When they pulled up Grell was practically bouncing in his seat, imagining what Ron's reaction would be.

"Would you please, calm down. You don't want to give it away now do you?" Will teased.

Grell took a few deep breaths and grinned over at Will. "Let's do this." He said as if he were in some cheesy 1970's cop show.

William chuckled a bit and they both got out of the car. They walked fairly close and Grell rang the doorbell in the obnoxious way he always did, by pressing the button repeatedly until Ron answered the door.

"Hey guys. Adrian and I were just watching a movie if you want to join. Kitchen's open so feel free to take whatever." Ron said cheerily as he shut the door behind the other two and walked back to the living room. He immediately curled up in Adrian's lap and continued on as if two of his friends hadn't just gotten there. That's how it usually was though with Ron. He was far too comfortable in his own home to try and have any level of social grace with this sort of thing.

Grell grabbed William's hand, smiling at him, and pulled him along to the couch as well. Neither of them had any idea what movie was on, but it seemed to be some sort of romantic comedy. They sat side by side, still holding hands, and watched the movie trying to figure out how far into the plot it was and if they had a chance at catching up. After about ten minutes, Grell gave up and leaned against William's shoulder smiling to himself and just enjoying the closeness.

Ronald and Adrian seemed to be in their own little world, somehow managing to communicate with only their eyes. Obviously they were not paying attention to the movie at all whatsoever. Ron kept giggling and smiling at whatever thing Adrian was communicating to him.

Grell pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to William so they wouldn't draw any attention by talking. Thankfully both their phones were on silent so they could get away with seeming like they were both simply playing on their phones.

G: 'what do you think it'll take for them to notice?'

W: 'not sure, but we'd have to first get their attention off each other'

G: 'good point, so ... how do we do that?'

W: 'i have no clue'

They both looked up at the other couple and noticed that they were now making out on the couch with Ron now straddling Adrian's lap. Grell adjusted himself so he was leaning on Will again, their laced fingers in plain sight. The redhead coughed obnoxiously, breaking the other couple out of their little world. Ronald blushed and Adrian just grinned.

"Oh hey guys ... heh, forgot you were there. Sorry." Ron said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. William just rolled his eyes and Grell simply told him it was fine. "So uh, should we change the movie or something? Maybe play a game?" Ron asked, somehow still not noticing the closeness of his other two friends.

"What game?" Grell asked, curling up on the couch and wrapping his free hand around William's arm, cuddling him. Will smiled down at Grell and placed his free hand on top of their conjoined ones.

Ron was about to answer when he gazed at Adrian and noticed he was staring at Grell and Will with a big grin. The undertaker had managed to catch on already, but the ever dense Ronald Knox, a.k.a. Knoxinator, was still in the dark. He followed Adrian's gaze, trying to figure out what he was smiling about. He looked over his two friends, their closeness, their laced hands, the way Grell clung to William. Nothing seemed strange in Ronald's mind. That's when he noticed William was ... smiling, genuinely smiling. Realization smacked him in the face. "... Um ... W-will ... g-guys ... Grell ... what ... I ... you ... how ... when...?" He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and a long pause before he spoke again. "OH MY GOSH WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!" he said, absolutely freaking out. His expression was one of shock, excitement, happiness, and a whole lot of i told you so.

Adrian, Grell and William all began to laugh at Ronald's over-dramatic reaction. Grell was laughing so hard that he fell over onto William's lap and looked up at him, still giggling. William stared down at him giggling as well and smiling wide.

"Guys i'm serious, why did no one tell me!" Ron whined.

"Because we knew your reaction would be hilarious." William said simply. "Also, now you have nothing to tease us about." He added as an afterthought.

"Well it took you both long enough, geeze. How could I not bug you about it? So ... have you kissed yet?" Ron said with a grin as he leaned in their direction, chin in palm and elbow on knee. He wiggled his eyebrows for effect.

Grell blushed and covered his face with his hands, shaking his head. "N-not yet, no."

William blushed a bit as well. "Ron, we've only been official for a few hours."

Ron's simple grin turned into a face-splitting grin as he snickered. "Nope, it's not official until you kiss."

"Since when was that a rule?" William asked, clearly not having heard of such a thing.

"Since forever." Ron said like a little child. William rolled his eyes and glanced down at Grell who was still in his lap and still blushing, though he wasn't hiding it anymore.

"Is that really a rule?" Will asked.

Grell shrugged his shoulders and blushed more. "I dunno, I didn't think there were any rules to relationships other than the obvious things like 'don't cheat' and that sort of stuff."

"Me either." Will agreed.

Then Adrian spoke up. "It's not a technical rule, you're considered official right now as well, but it's more of a confirmation once you kiss." He explained. Ronnie pouted, his fun being taken away. "It's nothing to worry about." he added. Then he pecked Ron on the cheek, just to contradict his words. There was an awkward atmosphere in the room for a long while and everyone just sat silently.

"Well then, what was that about a game Ronnie?" Grell asked, if the silence got any more awkward he felt like he was going to suffocate so he just broke it anyway.

"What game do you guys want to play?" Ron asked.

Grell and Will exchanged a look and simultaneously answered "Anything."

"Anything?" Adrian purred. "Hm, how about we play seven minutes in heaven then? Ooh, or truth or dare." He was teasing them now, a habit he had always had, but that was being made worse by Ron.

"Okay, um, maybe not any game." Grell said nervously.

"No, no. You both said it. Any game it is, and I get to choose." Ron said, with that same shit-eating grin. They both knew they were in for it now, and this would be their 'payback' for not telling Ron right away.

End of chapter. I know, that sucked. But eh, we can't all be award-winning novelists. Especially with fanfiction. So yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed that. Yes, another cliffhanger. Yes, the game will be interesting. No I won't wait two weeks to update again. Sorry about that. Also, What do you guys think about me adding in Sebastian x Claude? Yeah? Nah? Also Ciel X Alois? Or maybe the butler and master pairings? The ships with the most votes will be included into the story hopefully in the next few chapters


	12. Chapter Eleven: Truth or Dare

I'm going to try and tone down the before and after author's notes so you guys can just get right to the story. Anyway this chap is kinda just long winded plot-less comedy and fangirling...

hope you enjoy this~

P.S. I'm making a playlist that will have songs that I think fit the story well so hopefully I will have a link to that soon or have it posted somewhere.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Ron shouted, having finally come to a decision for what game they would be playing. He grinned, clearly proud of his choice. Both Grell and William knew that they would be dared to kiss each other if they chose dare so therefore they would both be determined to choose truth every time no matter how much they had to be truthful about.

Adrian knew what their plan was though, and knew that Ron wouldn't predict it. "But there are some rules, you can't choose the same thing more than three times in a row. So you two can't just choose truth the whole time.

Grell and William exchanged a glance at each other. They both looked quite scared. Grell had never kissed anyone in public or in front of others where as Will hadn't even had his first kiss yet.

"So who goes first?" William asked.

"We could roll dice to see who's first. There's some in the game cabinet in the hallway." Ron said, getting up to get the dice. He was back in a matter of seconds and handed each person a single die. "Okay, lowest number goes first." Ron declared.

They each rolled. Adrian got a four. Ron got a six. Grell got a five. William got a four. "Re-roll?" William suggested since he and Adrian had tied for the lowest.

"No, you can go first, I insist." Adrian said, grinning.

Will couldn't exactly say no since it would be rude so he sighed and muttered. "Okay."

"Alright, Will, truth or dare?" Ron asked, officially staring the game.

"Um, truth, I guess."

"Okay, did you ask Grell out or did he ask you?"

"He asked me." William said blushing just a bit and smiling at Grell.

"Unny's turn." Ron giggled.

"Dare." Adrian said before the question could be asked.

"Hmmm, okay. I dare you toooo ... pour ice down your pants." Ron said deviously.

Adrian simply shrugged and went to the kitchen. He returned with the ice tray and dumped it down his sweatpants in front of everyone without flinching whatsoever. He giggled a bit and then sat back down next to Ron who just stared at him in amazement.

"Well alright then." Ron said. "Grell, your turn."

"I'll take truth." Grell shyly pulled his hands into the sleeves of William's sweater that he still had from the game Friday night.

"Aw, you're no fun." Ron pouted. "Okay so, what exactly did Adrian tell you at the restaurant?"

"I don't want to answer. I pass." Grell blushed and shook his head.

"If you don't answer the question, you get a dare instead."

Grell's eyes widened and he panicked. "Well, um ... he ... he told me ... he told me some sexual fantasies about Will." Grell said, hurrying the information at the end and hoping nobody heard it. His face was bright red and he was hiding behind his sweater-covered hands.

Ron burst into laughter and threw his arms around his boyfriend. "HAHA OH, OH MY GOD. THAT'S HILARIOUS, BABE! NICE ONE!" The Knoxinator cackled.

William blushed a bit and looked between Adrian and Grell in complete disbelief. "Please, somebody tell me I heard that wrong."

"Nope, that's the truth." Adrian said while giggling.

"Alright! I think it's Ronnie's turn now!" Grell yelped, trying not to replay the scenarios in his mind like he had at the table that night.

"I second that." Will agreed.

"DARE!" Ron yelled before anyone could even ask him. Adrian of course took the initiative to dare his boyfriend to do something that would make the insane Knoxinator crack.

"Okay, I dare you to ... go get one of the beers from the fridge and chug it all down."

"What? We're not even old enough to drink." Ron asked as he glanced towards the kitchen.

"That didn't stop you two weeks ago at Eric's party."

"Hey that's not fair. It was a college party, I was supposed to be pretending I was old enough to be there."

"It's just one dare, one beer, and your parents aren't even home." Adrian reasoned. He usually wasn't one to suggest these things but in all honesty he thought Ron needed to calm down and get a little confused at the moment. He also figured if he could get all of them tipsy he might be able to get Will and Grell to stop acting like middle-schoolers.

"Unnieeeeee." Ron whined.

"Fine, I'll change it. You have to set up shots for all of us, take one right away, and every time someone picks truth from now on they have to do a shot." He said looking pointedly at the new couple across from him.

"Now that I can deal with." Ron agreed.

He came back moments later with a tray of whiskey shots and the bottle as well as a bottle of vodka in case they ran out of whiskey. He took his shot and let out a small grunt at the slight burn as it went down.

"Will's turn again. Dare or truth shot?" Adrian asked with a devious grin.

"I- i guess ... shot." He said as he picked up the shot glass and downed the contents like a champion. It was his first time having alcohol and he wasn't sure what kind of drunk he would be but he figured it would be best to find out around friends. "So what great truth must I tell?" He asked.

"Have you gotten over your weird anti-love-life swings?" Ron blurted.

He looked to Grell and back at Ron. "We-uh ... we're going to be working on it."

Ron nodded. "Unnie unnie unnie bunny! Shot or dare?"

"Ehehehe. Dare."

"I. Dare. You. Toooo. Take off your shirt."

Adrian just laughed and did as he was dared. Ron drooled. William and Grell both rolled their eyes though they understood why Ron would want to see his boyfriend's abs.

"Grell's turn now." Adrian said, knowing full well he would have to ignore Ron's eyes on him for the rest of the night. "Shot or dare?"

"Uhhh ... dare?" He said meekly, hoping against hope that this wouldn't be something too extreme.

"I dare you to take a shot and sit on Will's lap." Adrian answered before Ron had a chance to think of something worse. The redhead blushed a bit but nonetheless downed the shot and crawled over into William's lap and sat there. He squeaked a bit in surprise when the brunet's arms wrapped around him in return.

"What was that?" Will asked, referring to the squeak.

"I have no idea. Ronnie's turn." Grell rushed, not even sure what the squeak meant.

"Can i pick shot and dare?" Ron asked as he eyed the tray of shots, the first one not feeling like enough right now.

"Sure, why not. So you have to do a shirtless shot, now it's even." Adrian replied, figuring they would all end up shirtless in couples make-out sessions by the end of this. Ron did as told and smiled as the shot went down more comfortably than the first.

"Will, shot or dare?" Grell asked, turning his head to try and look back at his boyfriend.

"I think I'll take another shot. Those actually aren't half bad." Will said as he picked up another shot of whiskey.

"So truth then?"

"Either way."

"So we could dare you too?" Undertaker butted in.

"Sure, why not."

"WIlliam's letting loose? This just got a whole lot more interesting." Ron grinned.

*Mini time gap*

An hour later they were all having a blast and all shirtless. Ron was practically shit-faced drunk and was clinging to Adrian; at the moment it seemed like he was just using him as support to sit up though. Ron was a giggly, flirty type of drunk. Adrian had only taken two or three shots throughout the whole game so far and was hardly affected. He was currently the most sober of the whole group. They had lost count of not only Ron's shots but also William and Grell's. Ron definitely had the most so far, probably about twenty five or so. Grell would probably rank in next at about twenty, maybe the high teens. Then there was the unsuspected lightweight William who only had about ten shots so far but was effected as if he was just as drunk as Ronald. Amongst all the drinking though, Grell and William had yet to kiss. Somehow they had avoided the initial goal the entire time.

Currently Ron was splayed across Adrian's lap and playing with the ends of his hair, giggling like an idiot. William and Grell were tangled up in each other laying down on the floor. Grell's arms around William's neck and Will's arms around Grell's waist. Their legs were also intertwined and they were muttering sweet nothings and nonsense. It seemed William got much more sentimental when drunk and blurted out every cute little thought he had about Grell. The redhead on the other hand got sassier and was the stereotypical "horny drunk". His attempts went beyond flirting to the point where everything was a sexual reference. It was quite entertaining to watch.

"You're the cutest, y'know that?" Will slurred as he looked blearily into Grell's eyes.

"Oh really?" Grell purred.

"Yeah, really. You're like cute cute, you're like adorable, but like not in a kid way, y'know. Like um, like in a hot way."

"Well you're pretty hot too, Willie~"

"Nah, I-I'm jus' all geeky. YOU-re the hot onee. Whut with your red hair an, an your smile and shit."

"Shhhh." Grell messily placed his index finger on Will's lips and wiggled it around to try and shush him. He giggled a bit and then they were completely silent.

Adrian looked over and caught the moment and quickly grabbed his phone. He pulled up the video camera and zoomed in to Grell and Will over on the floor. He could sense the atmosphere from where he was sitting with Ron and he knew they would want evidence that this actually happened.

The silence that hung in the air between Grell and Will was comfortable and also filled with tension. They stared into each other's drunken eyes and then Grell licked his lips, drawing Williams attention to them. The brunet in turn then licked his own lips and his eyes lazily flicked from Grell's lips to his eyes. Grell and William's faces were moving closer, as if magnetized towards each other on instinct. Their eyes were lidded and lips were centimeters apart, both lingering there as if challenging the other to make the first move.

Drunk Ron was never smart Ron though and as fate would have it ... "JUST KISS ALREADY!" Ron yelled out giggling. That startled them both and they both pulled away from their almost kiss. Will was blushing like mad and Grell was simply a bit pissed in his drunken state.

"God fucking dammit Ronnie, can't you ever keep your mouth shut?" Grell groaned as he looked back at Ron with an irritated glare.

"Sowweeeee~" Ron giggled as he sat up a bit in Adrian's lap. He made his boyfriend drop the phone and pulled him in for a kiss just to rub it in just a bit more that Will and Grell weren't at the kissing point yet.

Grell watched for a moment but when his friends' kiss turned into making out he groaned again and turned back to face the still blushing William. "Sowwy love, Ronnie's jus an ass." He slurred, tracing his finger absent-mindedly across Will's bare chest.

Will nodded in agreement and scooted closer to Grell again. "I know." He whispered. There was another long silence where they just stared at each other but William broke it by getting all flustered and burying his head in Grell's chest. Grell just giggled and held his awkward boyfriend. Then his drunk side started to show again. He couldn't just not be sexual when drunk.

"Hey, Will..."

"Hm?" Will lifted his head up to look at Grell.

The redhead smirked and leaned over to whisper in his boyfriend's ear. "Have I ever told you how sexy you are?" He licked the shell of William's ear slowly and teased him just a bit.

Will was unsure of what to say in response but a nice shiver had slithered its way down his spine when Grell had licked his ear. His grip tightened around the redhead and his breathing was a bit faster now.

Grell smirked a bit and whispered. "Should I just show you then?" Without waiting for an answer he trailed his tongue down from William's ear to his neck. He began to suck and nip at William's pale neck and planned on leaving a mark.

William whimpered just a bit and blushed a deep red. He was rather sensitive on his neck and had never told anyone about it before, not that he had ever had the need to.

Grell took a pause when he heard the squeak of a whimper and smirked a bit before going back to the already reddening skin. Now that he had found a sensitive spot he planned to drunkenly abuse it as much as he wanted. He felt William's nails claw into his back just a bit and arched forward on instinct. Their chests were pressed together as well as other things, lower things. Grell intentionally bucked his hips in slight just to be even more of a tease.

William let out a moan involuntarily and by now his face was tomato red, even close to being as red as Grell's hair. He bit his lip to keep the noise from escaping again.

The moan caught Adrian's attention and dragged it away from a certain two-toned blonde-brunet who was none too pleased to lose his boyfriend's attention. When Ron saw what had caused the distraction he giggled and yelled. "Oooohhh! Get some!"

Adrian sighed and moved Ron off of his lap so he could go break up the grind-fest on the floor. "You two! Nah-uh! Not in your best friend's living room." He said sternly. Grell looked up at Adrian and whimpered where as William just blushed more, if that was even possible. "Don't get all pouty. Grell please, do us all a favor here and go get some water." Adrian said as he walked over and pulled the two love-birds apart. He helped Grell up and dragged him to the kitchen.

William sat up and ran his hand across his neck, immediately finding the red-purple mark. "What the..." He said, not quite making the connection between Grell sucking his neck and getting a hickey. William wasn't the smartest drunk.

Ronnie just laughed at Will's cluelessness from across the room. "It's called a hickey you dumbass!" He blurted before busting up laughing so hard he was rolling on the floor.

"I knew that!" Will said with a huff. His brain technically did know that, but being told by Ron just made him feel dumber for not remembering.

There was a silent pause between the two where they both spaced off into their own little worlds. Ron broke the silence though and looked around the room. "What time is it?" he asked aloud, not sure who he was even talking to.

Will snapped back to reality and looked around drunkenly as well. He squinted at the clock across the room and tried to read it through his slightly blurred vision. His glasses were no help right now. "I-i think it says 11: 30 but I'm not sure." Will said as he continued to stare down the clock as if it were some evil contraption.

Adrian walked back into the room with a slowly sobering Grell who was nursing an extra large water bottle. "Instigator on the couch." He said, pointing the redhead to the couch. Then he turned to William who was glaring at the clock as if it were a murderer. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to read the time." Will said slowly not bothering to break his stare.

"You look like you're having a staring contest with it. It's 1:30 in the morning." Adrian said as he sat down next to Ron on the floor.

Will huffed and gave up since Adrian had told him the time. He fell onto his back on the floor and just laid there trying to figure out why he wasn't tired, not that he could figure out much of anything with how buzzed he was. He easily reverted back to his cutesy phase though since he wasn't attempting to focus. He rolled over on his side and stared at the three across the room from him. "You two are so cute together." He cooed to Adrian and Ronald.

Ronnie giggled and Adrian just rolled his eyes at Will's drunken comment. "This is the last time I let all three of you get drunk at the same time. Especially you, red." He said, pointing a glare in Grell's direction.

Grell looked up innocently. He was making quite the adorable face what with the straw in his water that he was sipping from.

"Awwww, so cute! Grelly bean you're the cutest cutie ever!" William cooed from across the room. He was smiling and giggling and staring at Grell. The redhead just blushed and looked back down at his straw as he sipped his water. Adrian had already warned him to not stop drinking the water and at the moment he was a bit afraid of his friend.

"Grelly bean? Do we need to get you some water too Will?" Adrian said, raising an eyebrow.

Ron cackled and started rolling on the floor. "AHAHAHAHA GRELLY BEAN THAT'S HILARIOUS HAHAHA!"

Adrian huffed again and got up to get two more water bottles with straws. He was completely done with all of their drunken bullshit. He came back quickly and gave them each their water bottles. "Now shut up. Drink your water. If you don't, you're getting smacked." Adrian said.

William took his water and sipped it as told. Ronald on the other hand was being a bit more difficult. "I don't want water." He said pouting.

"Aww well then what do you want?" Adrian asked pretending to baby Ron and being rather sarcastic.

"I-I can't say it." Ron said, murmuring just a bit.

"Okay well can you whisper it to me?" Adrian asked, more sarcasm.

Ron nodded and crawled over to Adrian. He got close to his ear and licked it slowly before whispering one word. "You~"

Adrian rolled his eyes. "I'll make you a deal. Drink your water first and then talk to me about that." He said, knowing that a sober Ron would be more reasonable.

Ron nodded excitedly and began to sip at his water like the others were. Adrian then got up to put in a movie. He knew they would all fall asleep soon if he just let it play for long enough.

Within an hour they were done with not only the first bottle of water they had, but the second ones that Adrian had given each of them. Not only was he done with dealing with their drunkness but he wasn't going to hear it if they decided to whine about hang-overs the next day at school. Each of them dozed off easily. Ron was the first one out, thankfully. Then Grell followed, snoring lightly. William wound up sobering fast as well so he decided to cuddle with Grell before falling asleep with him on the couch. Adrian fell asleep last, of course, making sure that they didn't get back into the alcohol.

The next morning they all were rudely awoken at 6am by Adrian. "Will, Grell, you might want to head back to your houses to get dressed for school. Ronnie, you need to get up and clean since your parents will be getting home while we're at school today."

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Will as he rolled off the couch. He looked around for his keys so he could take Grell and him to their homes. "Um, Has anyone seen my keys?"

Adrian laughed a bit. "Oh, I confiscated everyone's keys and phones when Ronnie opened the second bottle of alcohol last night.

"Okay, can I have them back?" He asked rather annoyed.

"Depends, if you can tell me any detail from last night that might be important then you can have them back." Adrian said with a cackle.

"God dammit!" William exclaimed as he put his head to the coffee table and searched his memory.

Grell began to giggle behind him.

"What the hell is so funny?" Will asked, clearly in a bad mood.

"Your parents are going to hate me~" He giggled.

"And why is that? Other than obvious reasons."

Grell simply smirked and pointed to his neck. William put a hand to the spot Grell pointed at and he blushed uncontrollably. "Give me my damn keys." He muttered to Adrian.

I'm ending the chap there. Long chap hehe. Alrighty loves, sorry it took so long to update but school starting has left me with little to no time to write. I only get free time on tuesday afternoons, every other friday night and then almost every sunday. So hopefully I will find time within the week to update.


	13. Chapter12:Under the Gaydar&the Bleachers

I'm going to try and write the chaps in different P.O.V.s now. So like bear with me if i mess this up. If it's bad I will re-write it and post it again later so feedback would be much appreciated. Remember this is also posted on ArchiveOfOurOwn and also Wattpad where my username is 'redreapercaity'. Enjoy this chap, maybe~

Will's P.O.V.

Adrian found it quite hilarious that I was in a sour mood about my new mark but he finally gave me my damn keys.

"You might want to consider wearing a turtleneck today." Grell said sweetly, trying to be helpful.

"He can't wear it to practice though." Adrian commented, making me in an even more sour mood. Damn that drum major and his adherence to the dress code. I could just tell he was going to have fun with this today.

I made a strangled noise of distress at not being able to hide the damn hickey. I grabbed my shoes and jacket and walked my cranky ass to the door. "Grell, are you coming?"

"Cominggg~" The perky redhead sang out as he sprang from his seat on the couch and grabbed all his stuff. Then, with arms full of belongings, he ran at me and clung to my arm and nuzzled it in his usual way. We left swiftly and went to go get ready for school stopping by Grell's house first so we wouldn't catch my parents and they would have left for work before we got there.

When we finally got to school, the cozy little world we had been living in over the weekend, the world of acceptance and equality, that all faded away and fast. I pulled up to my usual parking spot and the first thing we heard after "Policy of Truth" by Depeche Mode was turned off was a very rude comment.

"Hey look it's the other faggot couple!"

I saw Grell wince at the comment and based on what was said I could only assume that Ron and Adrian had already outed themselves. Ron was never very good with keeping his love life a secret though so I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Will, can we stay home today?" Grell asked me as he glanced over at the jocks that had yelled the comment.

I grabbed his hand and held it on his lap. "We're not going to stay home because of some homophobic assholes, okay? It's going to be okay. We can get through this. I'm here for you and you know that."

Grell took a moment to respond and I noticed he seemed still unconvinced. He finally gave me a small "Thank you." Which told me that he really wasn't believing that he could make it through the day today. I didn't push it though because I wasn't sure what exactly to say at the moment. So after another moment of silence we got out of the car and went to go find Ron and Adrian, or as they referred to each other 'Ronnie' and 'Unnie'. When they found the two by Ron's locker it wasn't surprising that Ron was in Adrian's arms and they were locked in another wordless conversation / creepy staring contest. Our arrival drew their attention away from each other though.

The first thing out of Ron's mouth was "What the hell are you wearing?" To which I sarcastically replied. "Clothes."

"Well duh, but I mean what is that thing around your neck?" Ron asked, clearly referring to my scarf. It was one of those scarves that didn't have ends and was more like a cloth necklace than a real scarf. The one I happened to own was a plaid of gray and black.

"It's a scarf." I said, my words just edgy enough to dare Ron to say something else stupid.

"It's a red flag for flamboyancy that's what it is. You look like one of the gay tumblr boys. Hell, you could almost be in the friend circle of that Tyler kid with the pastel hair on youtube." Ron said, further insulting my unusual dress.

"Come on Ronnie, it's not that bad. I think he looks fine." Grell said in my defense. I smiled at my boyfriend, glad to have him by my side in times like this when my calm was dwindling.

"Your opinion doesn't count. You always think he looks /fine/." Adrian giggled, wiggling his eyebrows at us. "I will say that the scarf isn't awful though. At least you didn't put it with another print and logically wore a solid color shirt." He added, critiquing me as well. Then he had to send me in to another foul mood. "Oh and you can't wear scarves at practice either unless it's inclement weather."

"Thanks guys, this is really helping." I said sarcastically.

Ron stepped forward and clapped a hand to my shoulder, acting chummy for a second. "No problem buddy. I'm always here to help." I glared at his asshole antics.

That's when Adrian decided to become officially Ron's favorite person ever. "Hey Ronnie, you wanna know what's really funny about this?" He said in a voice that said he had something up his sleeve.

"Please tell me." Ron said, playing along and loving where this was going. I was convinced they rehearsed this before we got there.

"Even though William has that beautiful love bite from his dearest, Grell, which he is hiding behind that hideous scarf..."

"They still haven't kissed yet!?" Ron finished as they both burst into a fit of laughter. I glared at them. Grell groaned and pressed his forehead to my shoulder. It may have been funny to them but it certainly was not funny to me. I didn't like that they were pressuring me, or that they had this absurd rule about having to kiss to make a relationship official. I was seething now and as much as I knew Grell didn't want me to go off, he was so flustered he couldn't look at me so he wouldn't be calming me down this time.

"Okay, that wasn't funny. At all. If you're doing that to try and get us to get this kiss overwith, it isn't going to work. Especially at school where we are surrounded by people who have been making Grell's life hell simply because of a rumor. I'm not about to make those rumors any worse or make him feel any worse, so just cut out this peer-pressure shit." I said, finishing my rant by pulling Grell into my arms because I knew that talking about the bullying would send his mind to a darker place. My words had shut them up and they both wore guilty expressions. They laced their hands together as if trying to comfort one another before saying anything more.

"Sorry ... I suppose that one was a bit too much for school." Adrian admitted

"Just a bit." Snapped Grell. That alone surprised me but I held him just as tight nonetheless. "So how low key do we have to be, by the way?" He asked turning his head towards me. I wasn't sure that I had an answer that would stop the bullying except, for that we had to act the same as always, which wasn't an option I was okay with at the moment.

"I-I'm not sure. I don't really have any limits as far as I know for PDA." I said taking a step back and holding Grell's hands in front of me, playing with his fingers.

"Hmm, so then this is okay, right?" He asked as he laced our fingers together and looked up at me with a slight innocence.

"Yeah, of course, this is fine." I said, almost chuckling. "As long as this is fine too." I added, pulling Grell closer to me and wrapping my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my neck and smiled up at me. Our eyes locked and I got lost in beautiful pools of green for a moment.

"Of course, but what about this?" Grell asked as he pressed his forehead to mine and stared deeper into my eyes. I smiled at him and nodded slightly, brushing our noses past each other in the process. We stared for a second longer and suddenly his face was closer than before. I wasn't even sure who was moving in but when I saw his eyelids flutter shut I couldn't bring myself to care. I closed my eyes as well and felt his warm breath on my face. Our lips were probably less than an inch apart when the bell rang and startled us both. I jumped a bit and Grell squeaked in the adorable way he did when he was flustered.

"Dammit!" Ron exclaimed. That's when I noticed it. Adrian and Ron at some point had pulled some of the other band kids and formed a little protective circle around us so that no one would notice us there. I guess it was just a small way that they were apologizing and also saving our asses considering what I had said only minutes ago. Clearly I didn't have the capacity to resist the moment if it arose and that was apparently a problem for Ron the instigator. Sometimes he was quite comparable to the Norse god Loki.

I sighed as I realized we had to get to class. I gave Grell a tight hug and whispered in his ear "Stay strong."

To which he replied. "I'll try, for you." Then he kissed my cheek and headed off to his class.

As the day went by I tried to ignore the comments from my classmates, most of them about Adrian and Ronald's relationship but a few about my actions at the restaurant last week and a smaller few still about Grell. It seemed that my group of friends was the talk of the school this year so far.

At lunch when we sat down together it was obvious how relieved everyone was to be back in a group setting and not handling their more inconsiderate peers on their own. Some of the guard girls that were closer friends with Grell sat with us by their own request so that they could ask Grell and I together if we were a couple now or if it was just a rumor. Of course we told them the truth but we also asked them not to tell anyone else because of the rumors and bullies. Grell and I held hands under the table and sat closer than usual but other than that we weren't being too different than we usually would act at school because although we were together now we were still a bit awkward.

Adrian and Ron seemed to either not be bothered by bullies or simply not care about being tormented because not even five minutes into lunch they were locking lips again as if they couldn't handle not being intimate. Of course most people that would be less willing to make fun of or get in fights with Adrian considering that everyone thought he was a pshychopathic creep, so they were actually pretty safe with the whole bullying thing.

As lunch was ending, we all seemed rather fidgety and nervous to be going back to class and facing the rest of the student body alone. We each clung to our significant other as the bell rang and told us it was time to be brave. If any one of them heard anything that day as far as rumors I wouldn't know because we were all quite out of it.

After school we had an hour to do homework and get ready for practice. I went straight to the bathroom to change and figure out how to hide the hickey without the scarf. After changing my clothes I stopped to look in the mirror and assess the damage. I didn't notice when Grell walked into the bathroom or when he became a figure in my mirror until he put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped a bit but relaxed when I noticed it was him.

"Do you want to try and hide that with make-up?" He asked as he looked at me through the mirror.

"Make-up?" I asked while touching the mark again. I was skeptical, mainly because I had never really used make-up much other than for Halloween events. But I had to hide the mark because I didn't need the questions and the pestering that I would be bound to receive from the other band students.

"Yeah. If you don't like the result we can always wash it off. We have time." Grell assured me as he looked at the mark he had left on me with a strange sort of admiration and amusement. I didn't want to read into what that look might have meant.

I sighed, coming to a decision. "I'm going to trust you on this one. Make it good." I said as I turned around and faced him with a smile.

"I promise it'll be fine." He said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the bathroom. He dragged me all the way to the band room and even further to the colorguard room. The entire time I held my free hand over my neck so others wouldn't see the mark.

He went through the door without knocking and the girls inside squealed in surprise. Luckily they were all already changed so I didn't have to see any of it . Grell giggled and made the remark "Ladies, it's fine. Neither of us want to see any of that anyway." At the time I actually found myself agreeing with him. It seemed that staying away from my home all weekend left me with less and less moments of denial and more of happiness with Grell.

He dragged me into the center of the room and I smiled awkwardly while keeping my hickey covered and my eyes mostly focused on Grell. He went right to work with getting out the things he needed to help me. "So, what exactly are you going to be putting on me?" I asked, trying to make light conversation.

"It's going to be foundation and then, if needed, some additional cover up as well." Grell explained as he dug through his make up bag. I had no idea what any of that really meant but I could only assume it was something similar to blush because that was one of the few basic terms i knew of make up that I had picked up over the years.

"What are we covering up?" One of the girls asked as she looked me over. That's when it apparently became obvious that I had been holding my hand over my neck.

"None of your business sweet cheeks." Grell said with a certain amount of sass that made the girl shut right up. I wondered if Grell would let them stay in the room while he covered up my blemish. "Will, darling, could you sit in that chair over there for me?" He asked sweetly.

As un-fond as I was of the nickname I still sat down as requested. I wasn't too surprised when the girls started to look me over more, trying to figure out what was going on. "So um, how long should this take?"

"That depends on your skin and the make up." Grell replied as he brought everything he needed over to a side table by the chair I was in. There were multiple little bottles and compacts all containing tan-pale skin tone powders and liquids. I stared the make up down, hoping it wouldn't take much but knowing that nothing was ever that simple. "Okay, let's get started." Grell said as he straddled my lap and smiled at me.

All the girls started giggling or whispering to one another and were staring at me for my reaction. My eyes were trained on Grell as he smiled at me and I suddenly felt nervous. Not only was he going to let them stay in here but he was also going to sit on my lap to do this.

My face must have shown my concern because Grell just giggled a bit and shook his head. "They're not going to tell anyone. If they do they'll be running laps until they drop." The second sentence was clearly pointed more towards the girls than me but it made me relax a bit more. Grell took my hand, the one covering my neck, and pulled it away so he could see the mark again.

One of the girls immediately spoke up with the expected question. "Grell, did you do that?" Grell blushed just a bit where as I turned a scarlet red. That was all the answer the girls needed to know what was going on between us. I slapped my hand over the mark again and looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Girls, can you give us a moment?" He asked. They all left the room knowing that it wasn't optional to stay. Then he placed his hand under my chin and tried to make me look up at him. I avoided making eye contact though because I didn't want him to see how embarrassed I was. He gripped my chin tighter and whispered. " Will, look at me." When I finally turned his face was much closer than I had anticipated but I didn't jump. "Do you regret this?" He asked. I knew he was referring to much more than just the hickey, he meant being with him in general.

"No." I said plainly. I couldn't quite explain but I knew I didn't regret it.

"Are you ashamed of the mark I left?" he asked, pushing a bit further.

"I-I guess I'm just a bit embarrassed. I've never done anything more than holding hands with a person before. It's still new to me." I confessed. I guess it was a good thing too because the surprise on Grell's face was not something I had anticipated.

"You mean you've never even kissed anyone? What about that girl you were with?" He asked.

"Nope. Never." I confirmed. There was a silence between us for a moment where Grell soaked in the information.

"Do ... um, do you want to?" He asked, being more awkward than usual. He was asking to be my first kiss and honestly I was a bit scared. I took a second to breathe and partially to think. I nodded and looked up into his eyes, those beautiful green eyes. He scooted further onto my lap and placed my hands on his hips. Then he wrapped his arms around my neck and pressed our foreheads together gently.

Ever so slowly, we both leaned in towards one another closing our eyes. I was moving on instinct and hoping against hope that I wouldn't mess this up. After seconds of agonizingly slow movement our lips finally brushed against each other and then pressed close with a soft firmness. I surprised even myself when my instincts kicked in again. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he opened the kiss for me. He moved his hand to my cheek and our tongues met in a tangled mess. I had no idea what I was doing but whatever it was it felt right. Grell took charge of the kiss and kept it slow and easy, probably because it was my first. We continued to kiss for quite a while before Grell began to pull back. I nipped at his lip before he could fully get away and then we parted. We were both a bit out of breath and wearing the same giddy smile.

"There's no way that was your first kiss. You're too good at it." He said softly, teasing me just a bit.

"It was, I promise." I said smiling at him.

"So we're official now, right?" He asked with a small giggle.

"Hmm, maybe not yet. I think I need another kiss, just to make sure." I said playfully, feeling more confident now.

"Oh I bet you do." He said sarcastically. "C'mere." He cooed as he pulled me in for another kiss. We spent the next five minutes making out and exchanging little kisses in between when we needed air.

What interrupted us was one of the girls knocking on the door and opening it to check on us and see if we were done with the make-up situation yet. She didn't quite catch us, but I think she might have known anyway what had been going on since the make up was still untouched on the side table.

"We should actually start on that and get it out of the way." Grell said as he reached over and grabbed one of the bottles with liquid in it.

"What happens if we finish early?" I grinned.

"Okay, Mr. Kissaholic, we can't go turning into Adrian and Ronnie now." He teased as he opened the bottle and had me tilt my head to the side. The make up was an odd feeling and a bit cold but it wasn't anything unbearable or too uncomfortable.

"Well even I never know when one of those stupid moods will just pop up so I want to enjoy the time that I can be normal with you." I explained as he put more of the gooey liquid on my neck.

"As sweet as that is and as much as I would love to just make out all day, it's going to have to be one of those things we save for when we're alone. There's some kids in band even that would side with the bullies and I never wanted to drag you into my mess. I'm sorry." Grell said as he continued to work on my neck. I sighed at how completely wrong he was though.

"Stop that. I was around the bullying before we were together and I dug myself into it on my own. You asked me out. It was my choice to say yes, that means it's my fault if I get bullied, not yours. Don't blame yourself for something like this, especially when nothing has happened so far." I countered. I needed him to know that though. That no matter what it would never be his fault.

"I just worry about what will happen if too many people find out and start to spread it around." Grell said as he started applying a powder make up to my neck as well. I went quiet for a moment and thought about it.

"You're afraid it will effect my moods." I said, knowing that the bullying could cause my moods to flip more often and even cause a rip in our relationship. I didn't want that at all because I already promised myself that I wouldn't hurt Grell.

"That's part of it. I also just don't want to cause you more problems." He said as he inspected the make up.

"I already told you, if I start to have problems it will be because of me, not you." I sighed.

"I know, but that wouldn't take the guilt away from me if you got beaten up or something." Grell said as he picked up a handheld mirror so I could see how the make up looked. "Now see, make up can be magic."

I looked at the mirror and smiled a bit, the mark was nearly invisible. There was a slight bump still from the shape of it but it blended into my skin so it wasn't noticeable. "Wow, that's amazing."

"I told you it'd be fine." he boasted.

"So less kissing and no PDA still?" I pouted, going back to the previous topic.

"It's going to have to be that way if we want to make it through this year." Grell said as he got up off my lap to put away the make up he had been using.

"Noooo~ Come back. My lap is cold now." I pouted playfully.

"Will, we only have fifteen minutes now until practice starts." Grell warned.

"I can make that work." I said grinning.

"The girls have to come in here and finish getting ready though." He said, giving me his 'nice try' look.

"Isn't there anywhere else we could escape to for the last fifteen minutes?" I asked, hoping Grell would know of some secret hidden spot.

"Well ... I think I know a place. But you better set your watch timer so we aren't late to practice." Grell warned.

"Of course." I agreed. It was a reasonable use for my watch anyway since I hardly ever used it for anything else. I set the timer right away and gave us two minutes to get back from wherever Grell would be taking me. So far, I was enjoying my relationship much more than I ever thought I would.

Okayyy so end of chap. I hope you all enjoyed that. I loved writing it. Next chap is bound to be interesting. I hope to be able to keep a schedule of updating every week but I know I'm often late on posting dates. I will try and make the promise not to take more than two weeks to update from now on. I love all you lovelies and don't be shy to comment.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Practice Makes Perfect

Hey guys. This chap is also going to be in an alternate P.O.V. because I actually enjoyed writing that a bit more. ^~^ Hope you enjoy this as much as I do. NOW ON TO THE STORY~

Grell's P.O.V.

I was honestly surprised Will was acting the way he was, but I wasn't about to complain about his kissing obsession just yet. He was a natural for the most part but still had his awkward moments. He hadn't had any moments of emotional denial either which kept me on edge a bit but made me happy.

I had dragged him off to the perfect spot. We were in a hidden room in the library basically. It was where the corners of two bookshelves were supposed to meet but there was about 6 inches of room to squeeze through. Then you would have to go behind a curtain that was strategically placed so students wouldn't notice the lack of wall there. Past the curtain was about 4ft by 4ft of space that wasn't much. You would think that was it but there was also a secret door that literally blended in as part of the wall and had no handle. You had to push on it a bit for it to swing open towards you and then past that was a large room about 15ft by 18ft and decorated in red by yours truly. The place was equipped with a couch, a set of black bean bag chairs, and a desk with a proper chair, all things that I had snuck in there when the library was supposed to be closed. I had found the room over the summer when I was helping clean the library and so far it seemed that no one knew about it, not even the librarian.

So I dragged Will back there and the second we got the door shut to the room, he stood there in awe of my decoration. "It almost looks like your room at your house." He said in shock. I giggled because he's just too darn cute when he says obvious things.

"Well I did decorate it." I said smiling as I walked to the couch. He followed me and within seconds he had forgotten his shock and had turned his attention back to me. His lips were on mine before I even had a second to think and he was straddling my lap now. We made out for quite a while, I wasn't counting how long, and we wound up laying down on the couch, legs tangled and arms twisted around one another. Not to mention I had the loveliest hairdo afterwards. What interrupted us was his watch that was telling us it was exactly one minute until call time for practice.

I panicked and stared at him for a second. "I thought you set it so we'd have time to get back."

"I thought so too."

"Oh my god, Will, we cannot be late to practice." I panicked. I untangled myself from him and stood up as I threw my messy 'makeout' hair into a messy bun.

He ran a hand through his own messy hair and stood up as well. "Okay, so we're running?" He asked. I didn't have time to giggle at his redundancy this time.

"You better believe we're running." I said hastily as I made my way to the door and ushered him out. We snuck out of the library and then sprinted at full speed to the band room.

"Band, ten hut!" Adrian yelled from the room right as we were rounding the corner towards the band room. The whole room turned towards him and put their arms to their sides and feet together and simultaneously yelled "one." Well everyone except William and I who were a few seconds late to attention. Adrian smirked at us and then turned back to the room. "To the field, we're filling in the last sets, bring water and instruments. Guard, bring all equipment. You are dismissed." He said in a very stern tone.

I grinned as I remembered that I was indeed captain and that the sets we were filling were the closer of the show that Will and I feature in. Today's practice was going to be exciting. I hugged Will once we were dismissed and whispered "Next time, I'm setting your watch."

That's when Adrian passed by us. He gave us a wink and said "Congratulations on becoming official." I was confused on how he knew but regardless I went to the guard room to get the girls all set and informed of what was happening.

Once we got to the field and the choreographer was already there waiting. Unfortunately, he decided to start by giving everyone else directions and visuals. After that he went to teach the guard, except me, their work which meant I had to go learn it anyway so I could help them later with it.

On their first water break, one of the girls asked for my help with something and so I gladly helped her. Will walked over and waited nearby watching us for a while. I wanted to go chat with him because he looked distressed but I couldn't just stop helping my teammate. She finally got the toss down and so I want over to Will almost immediately, hearing my friend giggle behind me at my eagerness.

"You okay?" I asked, noticing the troubled look on William's face.

Will sighed and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Adrian called the break to a close and told us to set back up. "I-I'll tell you later." He said as he walked back to our set with me.

That's when their choreographer decided to begin filling in the final duet while everyone else worked on what they had been given. Will sighed again and I felt bad even though I had no idea what was troubling him. Before I could ask what was really wrong, he visibly relaxed and smiled a bit, which made me smile as well.

Our new choreography included an interesting scene where I would have to take my hair down from it's updo quickly, so now the braid was out. Our final pose was William leaning me over in a dip, with my leg hooked around his hip and our faces a mere inch apart. Our choreographer was a very flamboyant gay man as well and I think he knew what was going on between Will and I. He decided he would give us some choreography that was a little more intimate than the other dance. He gave us a bit of dance work to get to the dip of course, but we were hardly ever less than an inch apart. He had us do the dip and hold the position to test the strength of William's arms as well as my core to make sure we could hold it after the show ended in that pause between the applause and our dismissal.

"Red, engage the core, feel your abs tense and arch back as far as you can." he instructed. I bent back so far that my hair was pooling on the ground in a tangled mess. I still hadn't brushed it. "Good, now ..." He let out a small chuckle. "Stud muffin, keep your eyes up here." He said to Will, who kept turning back and looking down at me while being given instruction. "I know you have to practice staring at each other but you can do it later in private." We both blushed. He ignored it. "Now, follow his arch and lean with him." Will did as told and pressed our chests together. The instructor moved so that our faces were hidden from everyone else. A knowing grin spread across his face and he simply said. "You're covered. Go ahead." I had no idea what that meant. William exchanged a look with the instructor that I couldn't quite read. He arched me even more and leaned in, kissing my lips softly. I was quite surprised he would risk that but I also understood the 'go ahead' now and kissed him back.

When we broke away it was because the instructor had interrupted. He squealed and clapped his hands together. "Eeeek, I knew it. I knew I chose the right two for my duet. You two are so adorable." It was clear to see that we were embarrassed, and also feeling a bit of a rush knowing that anyone could have caught us. We stood up and awkwardly acted like nothing happened.

Adrian then decided to make his presence known. I had forgotten he had been standing on the sideline in front and had seen our little kiss. "Looks like practice is almost over. Would you like to try and do a run of that again with music?" He asked, trying to keep the smirk off of his lips.

"S-sure." I stammered, blushing like crazy. "Though I'm not sure how good it will be since we just learned it."

"I'm sure you'll both do fine." Adrian said smiling. Then he had everyone set up for the run-through. Everything went alright although it was clear that it needed more practice. Will stepped on my toes a bit but it made us both laugh. Then came the little finale. We moved sensually and let our emotions flow, which to others was still an act. I found myself wrapped up in William's strong embrace and I swear I almost melted. I hooked my leg around his hip and was dipped so far that my hair was touching the floor again and I was bent at an impressive angle. Will intentionally leaned a bit further back than necessary because we both knew that everyone was watching us. All I could think of now in this position though was kissing him. I refrained but I still wanted to, badly, and it was almost as if I was addicted to his lips as much as it seemed he was to mine.

The rest of practice went smoothly and every time he dipped me I wanted to kiss him again and again and again. Maybe it was the angle or just the feeling of being in his arms, but I swear I was going insane from it. When we were walking back to the band room I intentionally walked close to him instead of with the guard like I usually did. "So what was it that you wanted to tell me earlier on the field?" I asked.

"Oh, that, it's not important now." He said, waving it off.

"Nah-uh. I want to know what it was." I said stubbornly.

"But it's completely irrelevant now." He argued.

"Will, just tell me, arguing will get you nowhere." I said trying to get it out of him.

"Okay ... Do you really want to know?" He asked, teasing me now.

"Yes! Of course I do. That's why I'm asking about it."

"Well if you must know. I was feeling one of my sour moods coming on ... but it didn't so it's fine."

I sighed in relief. I thought it was some deep dark secret or something. "And that was before we learned our work?" I said in a teasing manner, messing with him just a bit.

"Yeahhh..." He said not catching my drift.

"So, my lips cured your sour mood?" I cooed in a half whisper so no one would hear me except him.

Will smirked a bit and nodded his head. "Something like that I suppose." I rolled my eyes, giggled and bumped him with my hip. He stumbled a bit but didn't fall over. "Hey, watch it Red." He said mimicking the nickname the instructor gave me.

"Whatever you say, Stud muffin." I snickered before busting up laughing with him. That's of course when Ronnie came and interrupted us.

"Hey, guys what's so funny?" He asked while wedging himself between Will and I.

"Oh nothing." I said nonchalantly while exchanging a look with Will. He grinned back at me and silently agreed not to tell Ron what was up.

"No really guys, what were you laughing about?" Ron pestered.

"It really was nothing, Ron." Will said, backing me up.

"Hey, where's Adrian?" I pointed out, trying to distract our friend.

"Oh, he has a meeting with the instructor about next week." Ron said as he completely deflated our only defense.

"You should wait for him." Will added in casually, trying to ditch Ron as well.

"Are you guys trying to get rid of me?" He asked, catching on immediately.

I sighed. "It's not really that we don't want you around, we just-"

"Want some time alone. I get it, I get it. Just don't make things official unless i'm there to see it." Ron said, cutting me off with a grin and making Will and I blush. He looked at us questioningly and narrowed his gaze. "What's with the faces?" He asked as he analyzed our faces closer. Then it all clicked in his mind. "YOU DIDN'T! You guys kissed already? When? Where? How was it? Tell me everything!" He said looking back and forth between us.

"N-not now Ronnie, you'll get everyone's attention." I said quickly, trying to hush him.

"But I need to know now!" He whined.

"Go ask Adrian then and text us later." Will said as he looked around to see who might already be staring.

Ron pouted and reluctantly left, running over to wait for his boyfriend to finish talking with the instructor.

"Well that was almost disastrous." I said as I watched Ron leave.

"Sure was." Will agreed. We walked back to the band room bumping into each other purposely every few steps and giggling. We put our things away and were some of the last people to leave as we met outside the band room.

"Do you want a ride?" Will offered, smiling as he held my hand.

"Sure." I agreed as I swung our arms and smiled back up at him. He opened the car door for me and I giggled as I got in. As soon as he turned the car on the radio started and it was playing "Lips Like Morphine" by Kill Hannah. I squealed excitedly and turned it up. "I love this song!" Will smiled and we both started to sing along.

The song ended before we got to my house and neither of us knew the song that was after it. When we finally pulled up my mom was waiting out on the porch but Will didn't seem to notice.

"Here we are." He said as he turned the car off and turned to face me. I smiled at him and we moved closer until our lips were upon each other's again. We kissed softly at first and then he moved his hand to my cheek and I tilted my head slightly. What started off as a simple goodbye kiss turned into a small make out session with tangoing tongues and everything. I was about to crawl into Will's lap when I heard my mother cough obviously from the porch and break us apart. We pulled apart panting and Will looked like a deer in the headlights since he hadn't know she was there.

"Oh, heh ... hey mom." I said sheepishly, blushing just a bit.

"Hello, dear." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hi, Mrs. Sutcliff." Will said politely, blushing like crazy.

"Hello William, dear. Thank you for driving Grell home." She said. He laughed nervously.

"No problem. Um, Grell ... I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He said turning to me and smiling a bit. I nodded and pecked his lips one last time before opening the car door.

"Tomorrow for sure. Text me when you get home tonight though." I replied smiling and licking my lips, savoring the last taste of him.

"I will. I promise." He replied as he licked his lips as well. I got out and joined my mother on the porch, feeling just a bit embarrassed still.

"Bye Will darling~" I cooed as I blew a kiss at him while he pulled out of our driveway. He pretended to catch it and then his car disappeared into the dark and I was left on the porch to face my mother, who I just realized was only wearing a robe.

"So, you two got rather close since the other day." She teased.

"Moooommm" I groaned as I buried my face in my hands.

"What? I'm just being observant. I'm glad he's over the denial though, he seems much happier with you." She said, making me blush even more.

"Does he?" I asked as I tried to think if I had noticed a change in his attitude.

"Oh definitely. Especially if he's kissing you like that. That's the same way your father is towards me, though we do much much more than that. In fact we did just before you got home." She said happily.

I groaned again. "Mom! I didn't need to hear that. Actually no. I didn't hear that. I'm deleting that mental image right now." I exclaimed as I made stupid noises and pretended to be deleting the thought completely. I didn't want to think about my parents doing the do. In fact it even kind of grossed me out when they kissed at times but I dealt with it by closing my eyes and turning the other way.

"Well alright then. I get it. No hetero thoughts in your beautiful rainbow mind. I can manage that just fine." She said as she kissed the top of my head.

"Can we just go inside now?" I asked.

"I'll go check. Your father might still be cleaning up from ... You don't need to know what from." She said, sparing me for once from the details of their lives. She went inside and left me out on the porch and I sat down on the swing we had there.

"I miss him already." I said to myself as I stared up at the stars. I then remembered he was supposed to text me and pulled out my phone gripping it tight and awaiting his message anxiously. The strange thing was that even after I went inside and spent two hours watching tv and waiting before I went up to my bedroom, his text never came and I fell asleep feeling neglected and a bit sad. I tried to tell myself he probably had a good excuse or fell asleep or something but my subconscious kept reminding me of his last words. 'I will. I promise.'

Well that's the end of the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you don't hate me for these cliffhangers but that's what keeps you all reading right? Idk. That's what I tell myself since I know my writing isn't all that great at times. Oh well. G'night lovelies and remember to leave comments. I love reading them.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Moody

Alrighty Lovelies, I hope you all have been hanging in there with this story and hopefully it hasn't been too boring so far. I know the chapters are kind of short but I'm working on making them longer. Usually I set a minimum of 3k words before I post it but I'm definitely considering upping that. It shouldn't change the update times or anything since there never was a set time but we'll see about getting a specific date set on updates. Sooo, I've rambled on long enough. I'll just let you get to that thing you're anticipating instead of taking more of your time. ONWARD TO THE REASON YOU PUT UP WITH ME, THE STORY!~

Will's P.O.V.

When I got home that night I knew it wouldn't be a pleasant experience. As soon as I pulled up, I saw my father peek out the window with a rather irritated look. That's when I remembered I hadn't seen my parents since last Friday because I had spent the weekend at my friends' houses. I sighed before getting out of my car silently, knowing that I would be in trouble for not having checked in with them beforehand or returning their calls or texts when they started to worry Sunday afternoon. I snuck up to the door and unlocked it quietly, trying to sneak past my parents in hopes of making it up to my room before they noticed I was actually in the house. Of course even I knew that was a hopeless plan. Not only did my dad already see that I was home, but also I had never been very good at sneaking, not to mention my mother seemed to have super-human hearing. For a minute I actually thought I would make it though since I was almost half way up the stairs.

"William, where do you think you're going, dear?" My mother cooed as she walked into the room from her usual hiding spot in the kitchen.

"Up to my room?" I asked, pretending that nothing was out of the ordinary. I didn't know why, but when I turned to look at her I felt guilty even though I had no clue what I had to feel guilty for.

"How about instead you come down here and explain to us where you've been all weekend and why you wouldn't respond to us?" She said in that motherly tone of hers that always told me she was about to pass me off and let my father deal with me. I groaned and dropped my backpack on the stairs before shuffling my way into the living room. I sat down on the couch, only to find that my father was sitting in the armchair directly across from me. I guess he had anticipated where I would sit down because his chair was blatantly blocking the TV as well and was actually placed very awkwardly in the room.

"So William," He started. I looked away instead of at him. "Care to explain what happened this weekend?" I could feel his eyes boring into my head but at the same time I didn't want to look at him or speak to him. The very thing that he was asking me about was the reason for it too. Not only had I had that flashback, but I also had managed to get myself a boyfriend that I was already very happy with. I couldn't mention any of it though because I knew he would be angry and likely there would be a repeat of what had happened so long ago. I simply stared off to the side and ignored the situation I was in altogether.

"Are you going to even acknowledge us honey?" My mother chirped as she saw that my father was getting nowhere.

"Hm?" I asked, making it seem as if I was zoning out and lost in thought.

"Your father asked you a question and you completely ignored him." She said, looking at me with a concerned look.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't hear it." I said simply, passing the whole thing off casually.

"I asked you where you were this weekend." My dad said through gritted teeth. I had never seen him get angry so fast and it was almost alarming.

"I was at Ron's house." I said simply, shrugging my shoulders. It wasn't a complete lie because I had actually been there for one of the nights. I wouldn't dare tell them that I stayed over at Grell's house because I was sure that they remembered the incident from a few years ago. Not to mention that they knew Grell was openly gay and they didn't like me hanging around him much.

"Is that all? Why wouldn't you answer your phone?" My dad pressed, still seeming far too angry for the present situation.

"Well we also went out to eat." I answered, ignoring the second question.

"Okay, where did you go?" My mother butted in, obviously wanting to make a comparison with her own cooking as she always did, which is why we never went out to eat as a family. She sat down next to me on the couch and focused on me.

"We just went to the local diner after the game." I was more than happy for my mother distracting the line of conversation.

"Oh, their food is ... simple. So how was the game? Did they win? How was half time for you guys?" She asked, flooding me with typical motherly questions.

"Um, well they won the game and the show was pretty good. It's still not done, but what we had done was pretty good." I said, giving her the details she wanted.

My dad coughed rudely and gave my mother a nasty look before turning to look at me. "So, why exactly didn't you answer your phone again?" He asked, clearly more impatient now.

"Well, at dinner it would have been rude and then at Ron's I had set my phone down and lost it for a while." I said, giving lame and somewhat riduculous excuses.

"That's not very responsible of you, William. You know we expect more from you. Not to mention, you didn't inform us that you would be staying out this weekend." My mom said before my dad could explode, which he looked like he was actually about to do.

"I forgot to. When we went to the house after dinner I was so tired I just sort of fell asleep." I said, sighing.

"Just ... don't let this sort of thing happen again, okay?" My mom asked. I was about to respond when my father jumped up from his chair.

"WOMAN, ARE YOU MAD? YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET HIM OFF THE HOOK? HE DISRESPECTED US AND WORRIED US HALF TO DEATH! WILLIAM YOU'RE BANNED FROM COMPUTER USE AND TELEVISION RIGHTS FOR TWO MONTHS! BE GLAD I'M LETTING YOU KEEP YOUR PHONE!" He exclaimed. When he was done I was leaning far back into the couch and my mother was looking at him as if she didn't even know him.

"Y-yes sir." I nodded furiously but didn't dare move from my spot. I had no idea he was so upset about this minor issue.

"Will, please go to your room now." My mother said. I looked over at her and she was now pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. I knew they were about to have an argument and I didn't want to be a part of it so I left as quickly as I could. I stormed up the stairs, grabbing my backpack on the way to my room. I slammed the door a bit so they would know I had reached my destination. That's when I pulled up Pandora on my phone and put my headphones on. That was the only electronic device my dad had left me with really, my phone. Pandora had been left on the "Pop Punk" station and the first song that played was "Mama" by My Chemical Romance.

Even with the music blaring, I could still hear their muffled voices so I turned my volume up even louder to the point where my ears almost hurt. I let the loud music carry me away from reality and into a comforting sleep. When I awoke it was to the sound of the Pandora app asking me if I was still listening at one in the morning. My glasses were crooked on my face and my hair was a mess now, not to mention i was tangled in my headphone chord. I groaned and shut my phone off before throwing on some pajamas and heading downstairs for a late night snack.

My mom was passed out on the couch and the lights were all still on in the living room and also the kitchen. I let everything be, knowing better than to disturb anything around her while she was sleeping. Last time she had woken up and long story short I had a few new bruises because she had thought I was an intruder.

Once back in the comfort of my room, chips eaten and water bottle empty, I started on some homework I hadn't already finished in class. An hour later I was done and wandered from my desk back over to my bed, feeling like I was forgetting something but too tired to bother trying to remember. I had been feeling weird since I had gotten home anyway, like there was something I was supposed to be thinking or doing that I simply wasn't doing. I brushed it off and went back to sleep.

The next day, I arrived to school earlier than usual since I had nothing else to do. I didn't have to give any rides today either, so I hadn't even thought about Grell until I saw him standing in front of my locker, chatting with Adrian and waiting for me. My stomach flipped and I immediately knew what was wrong. I was subconsciously shutting Grell out again, without meaning to, because I had gone home. I wanted to run, I told myself I didn't need to go to my locker and turned around heading towards my first period class. I had poor timing though because, of course, right as I turned around about five feet away was the Knoxinator walking up to greet me. I frowned right away, accidentally tipping Ron off to the fact that something was up with me.

"Will, what's up?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned. I didn't want his concern right now. I really didn't want him to be right there when I turned around either, but that had happened too.

"I don't want to talk about it." I practically growled, clearly startling him. He put his hands up in defense and widened his eyes.

"Did something happen?" He pushed a bit.

"No." I snipped and simply walked away. What was wrong with my today? Why did this side have to try and take control again? It was like being a character in a game where someone else is controlling you.

I sat down in a random seat towards the back for first period since we never did have assigned seats in that class. Getting there so early gave me time to think which could have been a dangerous thing in this mood. That's when I remembered yet another reason to call myself an ass. I had promised Grell that I would text him last night and never had. 'Dammit I knew I was forgetting something.' I thought as I slammed my face into my desk. I simply sat there for about ten minutes and almost fell asleep, but the bell rang and woke me up.

Another thing I had failed to remember was that Adrian was in my first period class and Ronald was in my second, so I would definitely be getting some nasty lectures today from them just for the event this morning. Adrian sat down next to me in the back but I refused to acknowledge his presence and just kept my head down. I wasn't in the mood for this. I would have much preferred wallowing all day in my frustration and sadness that I had caused.

Adrian respected my decision to be silent for a while but as the noise in the classroom picked up, the silence between us grew more intense. Adrian killed our silence, much to my displeasure. "What was with this morning? We saw you walking towards us and then all of a sudden you were turned around and storming away from Ron. Did something happen?" He asked, once again being one of the few people who actually cared when I was in a sour mood. At the moment I wanted to hate him for that. I wanted to hate him for caring and for confronting me about it as well.

We both knew that I was never one to start conversations without making eye contact with the person whom I was speaking with, simply because it would be rude not to. Therefore it was now a battle to see how long I could ignore the 'Undertaker' before he gave up. The teacher hardly ever taught in this class so we pretty much had free time to do whatever and work on the assignment posted on the board, which gave Adrian all of class to pester me.

"You cant just ignore your friends like this. Talk to at least one of us. Me, or Ronnie, or even Grell. You know Grell would listen to anything you had to say regardless of what it's about." Adrian said, doing that thing where he wormed into my brain. I may have been top candidate for valedictorian but Adrian had the sly cunning craftiness of a fox and could even trick me into things from time to time and he knew just what to say to push my buttons.

"I'm such an asshole..." I muttered knowing that Adrian had heard me regardless of my desire to not talk to him.

"Okay... And what makes you an asshole? Aside from blowing off your friends." He asked. 'Oh Adrian, always so supportive.' I thought as his words sunk in. I picked my head up and rolled my eyes at him frowning. This was a mistake because before I could even say anything he had deduced what my real problem was and called me out on it. "You're in one of your moods aren't you? You were doing so well, what happened this time that set it off?"

"I honestly have no idea. This morning when I got to school, I just felt ... different." I said feeling rather defeated and slightly annoyed that Adrian could always tell what was wrong just by looking at a person. I took a momentary pause and then it all sort of fell out of my mouth as if I needed to validate my behavior. "I hardly even thought about him at all last night after I got home. In fact I didn't even text him even after I promised I would. Then when I saw him this morning waiting for me with a smile, I guess ... maybe it was guilt ... but it felt more like fear that struck me and I ran. That's when Ron intercepted me and all the fear manifested as anger." I finished with a sigh and then muttered quite possibly the most self-loathing sentence I've ever said. "What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I have to exist?"

Then Adrian's words surprised me. "That's it?" I stared at him as if he was impossibly insane, which he quite likely was. "That's all you did? That's what had you worried and what made you scream at Ron and the reason why Grell is crying right now? Seriously?" He asked incredulously.

"What?" I asked, more confused than I had ever been.

"What the hell happened at home that caused this 'forgetfulness'? I really want to know what caused William's greatest blunder of not sending a fucking text." He said dramatically and sarcastically. It was the first time I had ever seen him genuinely upset and it was honestly a bit terrifying.

"Well ... my parents were fighting and screaming quite a bit." I said quietly, like a shy, insecure child.

"About?" He urged me on.

"I'm not sure what about. I tuned them out and fell asleep." I explained.

"Could it have something to do with the reason you have to wear scarves at the moment?" He asked, partially wanting to know how well I had hidden the mark.

"What? No! Of course not. I wouldn't be so careless-"

"So then you mean to tell me that you forgot to text Grell because you were too busy avoiding your parents who were arguing about nothing that could get you in trouble. And then you somehow manifested that feeling into something that would make you avoid all of your closest friends? Will you can just tell us when shit like this happens. We'll understand and even more so we can probably help you cheer up. Especially Grell, you know he'll listen to anything you have to say even if it's something he doesn't give two shits about." When his rant was done I wasn't quite sure of what to do or say. I simply stared down at my hands on my desk feeling like the biggest asshole ever. After a moment he spoke up again. "You're not having second thoughts about your relationship are you?" He inquired.

There was a small pause on my end. "Definitely not." And it was true because honestly I couldn't imagine giving him up.

"Okay, so then would you like to explain that to him? Because currently he's skipping first period and spending his time in the bathroom bawling his eyes out. He saw you run and has been coming up with all sorts of worst case scenarios explaining what has you upset, all of which put the blame on himself. Ron and I tried to calm him down but he wouldn't accept any excuse other than that everything was his own fault." Adrian said, now exuding a scary calm that had me wishing I had stayed home today or at the very least, kept my head down to the desk and never noticed Adrian had sat down beside me.

"Fuck." I muttered, wishing I could just restart this whole day. I should have known my friends would put up with me no matter what mood I was in. They had before and they would now. The only different thing was that one of them was more romantically involved with me now. Maybe I didn't want Grell to see me having a weakness, but then again it wouldn't be the first time that had happened either. What the hell was I so afraid of? Better yet, what was I doing still in class when I should have been calming Grell down this very moment and drying all his tears. "Is he still in the bathroom?" I asked Adrian.

"Hell if I know, but he probably won't tell you if you try and ask. He wouldn't want you to see him like that." He said casually as he started going through his own phone and all of his pictures of him and Ron.

"I guess I'll just have to check them all." I sighed. And with that I picked up my bag and left the classroom. The teacher didn't even notice me leave and soon I was running down the hall towards the nearest bathroom.

End of chapter. I hope you all enjoyed that one. Once again I have managed to leave the story in a slight suspense. Hopefully it won't take me as long to update as it did this time. I've been really busy lately. On the bright side, the school unblocked the site so I can now update in my 5th period class. Yayyy~


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Moody Part Two

William's P.O.V.

I sneaked down the halls, careful not to be caught by any teachers or hall monitors or anything. I checked each bathroom I pass along the way and mentally cursed this school for having so many restrooms. When I finally came across the right one, I didn't even have to open the door to know that Grell was inside. He was weeping and sniffling loudly and I figured it was because he thought no one would bother him this way.

I took a deep breath before slowly pushing the door open and stepping into the tiled room. As soon as I saw him my heart practically broke in two. He was standing at the sink, staring at his own reflection helplessly. His hair was messier than usual and his bangs were in his face so I couldn't see his eyes very clearly.

After a moment of standing there, he finally noticed me in the background of his mirror. He jumped up a bit and I could see on his face right away that he was scared more than anything. "W-Will ..." He stuttered out brokenly before turning to look at me.

I took a step forward and opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. This was clearly going to be harder than I thought. Seeing my boyfriend in pain only made me want to hold him until everything was better and punish myself for making him feel that way.

He noticed my silence though and wrapped his arms around himself tightly, taking a step back from me. He looked like he was bracing himself for the worst possible argument to happen right now or for me to hit him maybe.

"Grell..." I said in a soft sigh. "I need to explain." I wished he would look up at me, even just a glance to let me know that he was willing to listen to what I had to say. He didn't move. "Look, I'm sorry about this morning ... and forgetting to contact you last night."

"It's fine." He snapped, seeming to be on edge. I clearly wasn't doing this right.

"Let me finish, please." I said softly, trying to be gentle with him. I knew if I didn't do this right that he had the capacity to go off like an angry time bomb and he would most definitely tell me off. "I don't know why I acted the way I did this morning... All I can guess is that it was just one of those moods again because you weren't on my mind at all until I saw you waiting there for me. I don't really know what came over me but for whatever reason I turned around to head to class instead and as soon as I got there I regretted it but it was too late to go apologize because the bell had already rung." I explained. The entire time I had been staring at Grell intently, hoping beyond hope that he would just look at me, even just steal a glance for a brief second.

He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot while standing there. I could tell he was taking in the information I had just presented to him. I figured I could at least try to continue with my apology now.

"I know I should have told you about the mood instead of running away but I couldn't control it. It was like I went into auto-pilot or something. I'm not really sure how it happened. I'm so so sorry." I took a small step forward and was incredibly relieved when he didn't step back this time.

He peered up at me through his hair. "so ... you're not mad at me?" He asked weakly.

"What? No! Of course not! If anything, you should be mad at me." I said, making it clear that I was in the wrong here. He sighed in relief and I think I saw a hint of a smile from behind his bangs. But just as quickly as the smile was there, it was gone again.

"What about how you snapped at Ronnie?" He asked while peering up at me through his hair. I had to think about that because I honestly had no clue why I had done that.

"Wait, how did you know about that? Did he tell you?" I asked, now wondering if Ron knew that telling Grell about the snappiness would only make the redhead worry more.

"N-no,... you were kind of yelling at him Will ..." Grell said while looking back down at his feet.

"I was?" I asked in disbelief. I knew I had snipped at him but I didn't know I had been gods how much more could I have messed this up? "I guess I owe him an apology too then." I admitted while stepping a bit closer to Grell again and this time he didn't step away from me. "But, I'm more concerned about ... us." I said and that's when Grell finally looked all the way up at me. His hair was hanging in his face in a way that had me itching to brush it out of his face and caress his cheek but I knew that now wasn't quite the time.

"Us?" He repeated and suddenly I was the one afraid of being broken up with.

"Well if you still want there to be an us that is." I clarified. He smiled and all of my momentary doubt was washed away.

"Of course I do ... but you need to start telling me about these damn moods..., because your moods put me in a mood, especially if you storm off like you did this morning." Grell picked up my hands and held them tightly before we both laced our fingers together.

"I'll do my best." I promised as I stepped even closer. We were now only inches apart and the temptation to just kiss him now was almost too much. I finally reached a hand up to swipe his hair out of his face and ran my fingertips over his cheek. We both leaned in and then right as our lips barely brushed together, the bell rang for the next class. We both sighed and retracted from the closeness just a bit. I pecked his cheek and realized just how long we had been in there talking. "We should get to class." I whispered.

"That we should...Um, don't let Ronnie kill you in second and then ... can you meet me in our library spot instead of going to third?" Grell asked shyly.

I chuckled softly and nodded. "Of course I can, it's not like skipping one art history class will really make a difference in my grades." Grell rolled his eyes at that and then we were off.

I walked him to his second period class which was actually pretty close to the bathroom we had just been in. So we stood outside the door and waited, not wanting to part so soon. "I-is there any way you could text Ron and let him know we fixed things? Otherwise I'll get a pretty public lecture in french class."

Grell just giggled and replied. "Bien sur, mon amour."

"When did you-"

"Ronnie taught me some words and phrases because I asked." He said as though it were nothing.

"Always helpful that Ronald is, isn't he?" I said sarcastically.

Grell then pulled me into a hug and whispered. "Especially when it comes to us." It made me smile and we stood there hugging for a while longer before the two minute warning bell rang. "Don't forget, library, third period." He whispered finally before we parted and I had to run to get to my french class in time.

During class, I was busy texting Grell on my phone so I didn't notice the confused stare that Ron was giving me.

W: so for the library, are we meeting in the hiding spot or should I wait for you out in the open?

G: we'll probably have to sneak into the library so just hide in the corner but don't go into the room until after I get there

W: ok, see you there :)

Ron interrupted my texting finally by throwing a piece of paper at my head while the teacher wasn't looking. I shot him a glare and he chuckled silently. Then he leaned closer to whisper to me while Madame was distracted with answering someone's question. "So how'd you manage to fix that mood of yours from this morning?"

"I guess it just kind of .. faded when I realized that I'd hurt Grell." I whispered back.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Weird, it's like he's your kryptonite or something." Ron mused a bit louder than he should have.

"Boys is zere somezing zat you vould like to share vith ze class?" Madame asked in her heavy accent. Sometimes I wonder if she actually even knows English.

"Non, Madame. Ce n'est rien." I replied quickly, saving both of our asses. She nodded and continued on with the lesson glancing our way again every few minutes as if challenging us to speak out of turn.

Finally the bell rang and I was free to run off and rendez-vous with my secret boyfriend. I got to the library fairly quickly and snuck in without our inattentive librarian noticing. The most attention she paid was to her book as she turned a page upon my entrance to the large room. I ran to the back and hid behind the curtain like Grell had said to but in the process I knocked some of the books off of the little cart nearby. I mentally cursed myself for being so clumsy and potentially ruining Grell's chance of sneaking in to the library.

I heard the librarians footsteps nearing and I knew she was going to pick up the fallen books. I panicked and dove through the door without a sound, hiding in the secret room. I listened through the door to the librarian mumble something and then there was the sound of her heels clicking away back to her post at the front desk. I relaxed against the door and slid down to a sitting position and glanced around the room. The last time I was in here I was too distracted by other things, other soft, succulent things... Grell's lips aside, now I could finally look about the room and see what Grell had done with the decoration.

As expected, the majority or rather all of the colors in the room were red and black. It was almost like a blend between a living room and a bedroom. There was a small dresser and the couch was convertible into a bed. There was also a coffee table and a few other miscellaneous things scattered about. The first thing that really caught my attention was that the room was actually well kept. The pillows were placed neatly on the couch and the blankets folded immaculately. It even looked well dusted and could be comparable to the quality that you see in the home decoration magazines. The second thing that I noticed was the only thing that wasn't entirely neat. In the far corner of the room there seemed to be a pile of cloth dolls.

Out of sheer curiosity i got up from my sitting position at the door and went over to pick one of them up. It didn't seem to be anything particularly special other than it was clearly handmade. "Maybe he collects them?" I wondered out loud. I dropped the one I currently had when i noticed there was one that looked suspiciously like Ronald. It had the same unmistakable two-tone hair and goggle-like glasses. Then after a moment I looked back to the pile and realized there was also one that looked like Adrian. There was also ones for some of the other band-mates such as Alan the flute player and Eric the tuba player. I even found one that I expected that was supposed to look like me and I held onto it.

Then as i neared the bottom of the pile I found another that I immediately recognized and hated all at once. It was of the school's token jock. The big man on campus. Mr. Popular. The one guy that I'd always hated ever since he convinced the school board that academic decathalons were being discriminatory. He used the argument that the students who weren't accepted into the competition team were left feeling stupid and useless and that it was discriminating against the 'academically impaired'. He's completely ridiculous and also unreasonably clever regardless of how many times he's failed to attend his classes and actually learn something. He can pretty much get anything he wants not to mention all the girls at the school swoon over him. It's such a disgusting display really the way they throw themselves at him like he's some celebrity or something.

I was now clenching down on both the doll of me and the doll of that demon Michaelis. I was so busy ranting mentally that I completely missed the click of the door as Grell entered behind me. I didn't notice his presence until he was standing right next to me and looking up at me. "Will?" He asked cautiously as he stepped in front of me.

I cast my eyes downward because I still had to figure out why he had a doll of this demon. I wasn't sure what this feeling was because i'd never had it before but it was really starting to piss me off. Why would he have ones of all his friends, all these people he cared about, and then ... that guy. That's when it all clicked. I was jealous. I was furiously jealous and I didn't know what to do about it other than try to keep it to myself. "William?" Grell asked again looking very concerned. "Are you alright?"

I snapped my eyes up to meet his and dropped the dolls all in an instant. He jumped back at bit at the sudden action. "Will you're really starting to scare me. Is everything okay?" He asked finally.

"I'm going to kill him." I stated in a deathly tone.

"Kill who? Will what's going on?" Grell asked, obviously still lost. I almost didn't want to tell him either because he would probably try to stop me or calm me down or worse ... defend Michaelis. I shuddered at the thought and it nearly broke my heart to think that he actually might do such a thing.

"Did you make the dolls?" I asked in a scary calm tone. He looked terrified of me now and i assumed my face was the cause of that. He nodded slowly before answering.

"Y-yes ... but what does that have to do with anything?" I glared at my redheaded boyfriend before looking away and turning around completely. I started walking towards the door but he called my name again. "Will! Please! What is all of this about?" He cried.

"Why do you have a doll of him?" I snapped not daring to turn around and look at him just yet. "Do you love him?"

"Who are you talking about?" Grell asked clearly trying to figure all of this out.

That's when I spun back around glaring at Grell. "Michaelis. That's who." I said sharply. "Why did you make one of him?"

Grell was quiet for a long moment and with each passing second i could feel my heart breaking and my anger rising. I wanted to pummel the asshole's face in and I wanted to cry at the same time. This bastard had pissed me off far too much in the past and taking Grell's heart would just be too fucking far. When the redhead finally spoke again it was in a very weak voice. "Will please don't do this. We were supposed to come here to make up from earlier and to try and make things happy again." He was pleading now.

"Just tell me then. Do you love him?" I said while stepping closer to him even though i was still all the way across the room.

Grell winced when i stepped closer and looked as if he was about to cry again. Though I didn't have the same amount of sympathy for him as I did an hour ago because he would be the one hurting me this time. He mustered up a bit more courage and then his eyes met mine. "That one was at the bottom of the pile wasn't it?" He asked me. I only nodded in response. "That's because I hadn't gotten around to burning it yet." He mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked, having not caught the mumble.

"I was going to burn it!" He practically yelled as the first tear fell down his cheek. "I was going to get rid of it because I had you. I used to LIKE him and I never loved him. Not the way I love you at least." His tears were streaming down his face now and I felt like I was probably in the wrong now. "Oh look at that, the first time i tell you i love you and it sounds like that." He whimpered out as he turned to the side and wiped his tears. "What a perfect mess."

When he mentioned that I was stunned in place. He actually loved me? I was better than Michaelis to him? That couldn't possibly be true, could it? I felt like a complete ass for the second time that day and I wanted to slap myself. I walked across the room and held Grell tight in my arms. I kissed the top of his head gently and ran my hands over his back. "I'm sorry. I was just jealous that he was in the pile too. You know how much I hate him already and I couldn't bare the thought that I could lose you to him someday."

Grell punched my chest weakly and then balled his fists in my shirt and cried into me. "You stupid idiot. You always over-react don't you?" After a second we both laughed at that because usually it was Grell that provided the dramatic reactions to things. "I guess that was kinda hypocritical wasn't it?" He said while drying the last of his tears.

"I'm sorry for my actions today. I guess I'm just moody. I've never been jealous before that I can recall and I didn't know what to do." I said while staring down into Grell's eyes once more.

"Let's just forget about it and burn this later tonight, yeah?" Grell suggested while smiling up at me. I had actually missed that smile and i couldn't help but press a kiss to his cheek.

"That sounds lovely. If I can't burn him then I can settle for burning a doll of him."

"Oh you are so cruel." Grell giggled.

Okay so all of that probably sucks but I needed to update and I think it's acceptable for the storyline. I hope you all don't hate me or anything for taking so long with updates. I'm working on it though so please just bear with me. Until next time ~


	17. Chapter Sixteen: The Make Up

Another Update. YAY! I'm actually pretty excited about this one because I've been gone for so long and now I finally have time to do more updates again ^-^ Anyways ON TO THE STORY~

Grell P.O.V.

After that argument I started to realize just how much Will had going on inside with his internal battles. He'd always been a perfectionist and I couldn't imagine that he would take to a new situation without expecting that he could be perfect in that too. It was clear that for the first few months any little thing he did that wasn't entirely perfect would probably set him off at least on some level. I would just have to try and explain to him that things definitely won't always be perfect in relationships and that it's alright to make little mistakes here and there.

So there I stood in Will's arms, just listening to his heartbeat and steady breathing. It was the most comfortable place I had ever been and I felt so safe and secure. As I recalled just how jealous he was a few minutes ago, I actually felt a bit flattered. He cared enough that he would get upset and want to kill Sebastian rather than just giving up. William then stirred me from my thoughts.

"Im sorry, again." He said softly while holding me just a bit tighter.

"It's really alright." I replied while glancing up at him. "It's just going to be something that we'll have to work on together darling."

"I suppose it is." He agreed. There was another long stretch of silence where we just looked at each other. Will was once more the one to break the silence though. "So what exactly were you planning for us to do in here to make up?" His cheeks were tinted pink already and it was easy to read what he was thinking.

"Did I say make up?" I asked coyly while grinning up at William. "I meant make out." I giggled as soon as I heard the words leave my lips. Will's face turned bright pink and it was quite possibly the cutest thing ever. He then turned his face away from me, trying to hide his embarrassment. "What's wrong Will~?" I purred while pretending to seem innocent. He groaned and turned completely around to try and hide even more. I pouted playfully and walked around him so I could face him again but he had his hands up over his face. "Will~" I cooed again trying to get his attention.

"What?" He mumbled from behind his hands. That's when I placed my hands over his and led them away from his face, holding them up by his shoulders.

"Peek-a-boo!" I giggled and he rolled his eyes just a bit. Then he let our hands fall to our sides and laced our fingers together. We both stared down at our hands and then I let go of one of his in favor of putting it on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for teasing you." I said without any real conviction and Will smiled. "You're just so cute when you blush like that." I whispered as i cupped his cheek gently.

He blushed more and muttered a soft "No i'm not" before locking eyes with me again. After a long silence of green eyes meeting green eyes he spoke again. "How is it that you can make me blush more than I can make you blush?"

I shrugged casually. "You've met my family right?" I asked sarcastically. " Being raised around them I've been exposed to all sorts of things so there isn't a whole lot that makes me blush anymore."

"That makes a lot of sense actually." He said while seeming a tad bit lost in thought.

"Also I keep catching you off guard with things." I said quickly. He began to nod in agreement before he stopped himself and glared at me.

"No you don't." He defended, his voice getting just a bit higher.

"Yeah I do, all the time." I grinned.

"You couldn't possibly because I'm never off g-" He started but I cut him off by standing on my toes and kissing him suddenly. When we broke apart he was blushing again and I couldn't help but grin.

"Point taken." He muttered while looking off to the side. I kept my hand on his cheek though and ran my thumb over it softly to get him to look back at me. When he did, I kissed his nose and pecked his cheek gently.

"It's alright to get flustered Will." I whispered while pressing our foreheads together.

"A-alright." There was another small pause in conversation. "So ... do you want to catch me off guard again?" He asked, not sounding too sure of the words he was saying. Nevertheless it was still just too damn cute and I couldn't say no when he seemed so vulnerable. This was a side of him that he clearly didn't show to anyone and I felt privileged that he would allow me to see it willingly.

"If you're suggesting that I wait until you're distracted and surprise you again, I'd rather not. However if this is your way of asking for another kiss then of course I can't deny you." I said pretending once more to be innocent and clueless.

"T-the second one." He stammered. I giggled at that and slid my hand from his cheek to his neck playing with the tufts of hair that rested there.

"Well then what are you waiting for darling?" I purred as I inched a bit closer to his face. Will moved closer too and brushed his nose against mine gently.

"I have no idea." He said with a grin before he closed the distance between our lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I moved my free arm so both of my arms were wrapped around his neck now. There was something about the way that he held me and how tenderly he kissed me that gave me goosebumps and made me melt. I stepped forward just a tad bit and let my body rest against his while our lips remained connected because I wasn't entirely sure I could hold myself up on my own. Will didn't seem to mind and only held me tighter while pulling me closer to him. He then shyly ran his tongue along my lips and I immediately and desperately gave in to him. Our tongues danced delicately around each other and I gladly gave him control of the kiss. I then slid my hands from his neck down to his chest where I gripped his shirt tightly in my fists and clung to him. After a few more breathless perfect moments we pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes as we caught our breaths. "Should we, um, go sit on the couch?" Will suggested, subtly referencing to my weak legs and how he was practically holding me up now.

"Y-yeah ... sorry." I said while still in a slight haze. I held on to Will as he guided me across the room towards the couch. He sat down first and me being the clumsy person I was, especially at the moment, I tripped and fell onto his lap. I squeaked in embarrassment and frantically stumbled around trying to climb off his lap or at least get to a less awkward position since I had landed straddling him. What stopped me was the feeling of his arms around my waist, gently holding me. That's when I finally blushed in front of him, for him, because of him. "W-will..." I stammered.

"It's alright Grell, I don't mind." He said calmly with a soft smile that almost seemed tinted with deviousness. Oh how the tables had turned now. I was the one blushing and suddenly he had the devious confidence. It was something that I had never really expected him to have but at the same time I had secretly hoped he had.

"O-okay." I stammered nervously, not bothering to hide my blush because I knew he would be the only one that saw it in this hidden room. So there I sat on his lap, wondering just what was going to happen. I wasn't planning on this make up being more than just a make out session with some cuddling but now I wasn't entirely sure where this was going.

"Just relax, Grell. You seem tense." He said with a slight snicker. My eyes went wide at that because I really hadn't expected this side of him.

"S-sorry. I'm just nervous." I said while trying to hide my surprise. He only grinned again in response and held my hips just a bit tighter which made chills go down my spine. I placed my hands on his shoulders and scooted a bit further onto his lap so I could be closer to him. I must have brushed against him by accident because he suddenly cupped my cheek and pulled me into a lip-bruising kiss.

When we pulled away from each other I looked down while still blushing. I couldn't believe the compromising position I had somehow wound up in and somehow I had managed to make it even more suggestive by sitting right on top of his crotch. If I had any hope of making this whole afternoon simple and sweet it was certainly gone now. There was nothing simple or sweet or even close to innocent about our positions now.

Will grabbed my chin and tilted my head up to look at him. "See something you like?" He asked coyly, chuckling softly after saying it. I blushed even more at that because I hadn't realized that I had been staring at his crotch while i was lost in thought. "Should I take that as a yes?"

I didn't know what to say. I mean of course if I hadn't been lost in thought and actually looking then I might have had an answer but at the moment all I could do was stutter unintelligibly and blush bright red.

"It's alright. You don't have to answer. I was just teasing you anyway." He chuckled. Then he kissed my cheek and I swear I died a little inside. Not that I hadn't been screaming on the inside the whole time and practically throwing my own little mental party.

"A-alright." I stammered wishing that I could regain my cool and tease him back. I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder, nuzzling my face into his neck. He shivered just a bit and I couldn't help but smile at that. I went ahead and kissed his neck just to see how he would react and when he scruched up his neck and shivered again I smiled even more. I sat up again and looked at him with a small smirk of my own. He only glared but I could tell that he didn't actually mean to be threatening.

"Look at what I found." I purred.

"Don't you dare." He said in a defensive tone. Clearly he didn't want to lose his dominant stature that he was barely maintaining at the moment.

"Oh? Why not?" I asked in a tone of fake innocence. He rolled his eyes and put his hands on my hips again, squeezing gently. I squeaked a bit and glared at him before wrapping my arms around his neck and running my fingers gently over the soft skin there. Will shivered again and glared back at me. He then gripped my hips just a bit harder and I gasped softly, my face turning bright red and my hips shifting slightly. He gasped too, which made me wonder if this was why he let me sit on his lap. Maybe he had been hoping for something a bit more out of this make up? Was he trying to tell me that he was ready for something like that?

"Not fair." He whispered under his breath.

"What's not fair?" I asked softly.

"You're not fair." He sounded like he was almost whimpering now and I had to wonder just how much I was affecting him just by sitting on his lap. Luckily it wasn't showing how much it was affecting me though otherwise things might get awkward and fast.

I didn't have a response to him calling me unfair so I used my lips to seal his instead. He quickly gained control of the kiss and I didn't bother trying to fight him for it. After a few long moments of little closed mouth kisses he slid his tongue along my lips and before I could even have the chance to think about hesitating my body reacted and parted my lips for him. It was clear that my mind had lost all logical control and that I was now working on pure instinct.

We made out for at least ten minutes like horny teenagers, which we technically were but that was beside the point. Then we had to pull away because we were both quite out of breath. There was no hiding how aroused we both were because I could feel him pressing against my ass and my pants weren't the most concealing anymore. I wasn't sure how far Will was going to take this and whether he wanted us to just try and calm down or if this was going to go further. At this point I didn't really care though because if he wanted to go all the way then I would certainly let him.

Will was the first of us to break eye contact and look down. I gollowed his gaze and for some reason seeing rather than feeling how aroused we both were was so much more enticing. Will slid his hands from my hips to under my shirt and slowly inched it up. My breath hitched and i arched into his gentle touch while gripping onto his shoulders to steady myself.

"W-will..." I whispered a bit shyly.

"Yes, Grell?" William purred into my ear. I shuddered and arched towards him just a bit more.

"W-what are we ... how far are we going?" I asked weakly.

He stopped with his hands halfway up my torso and looked at me. "How far do you want to go?" He asked simply.

"Honestly? ... I'm fine with anything Will." I admitted while blushing bright red.

Will blushed a bit too. "Well we do have practice later today so it wouldn't be wise to go all the way unless we want one of us to be walking awkwardly and incredibly sore."

He made a good point but it didn't lessen how much I wanted him at the moment. "So what do you suggest we do? " I asked while blushing even harder.

"Want to guess?" Will asked with a smirk.

"M-maybe it'd be better if you just told me." I said while internally cursing my blush.

Will slid his hands back down my torso and to my thighs, his fingers slipping dangerously close to a certain area. "Let's just use our hands today. "

Well that's the chapter. Sorry it's shorter than usual. Hope you all enjoy that cliffhanger. Heehee. Until next time~


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Shirtless

Welcome back to my madhouse where I torture you all with drama, angst, and yaoi cliffhangers. I hope you all had a pleasant time waiting for this next chapter to come out. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good but it's been a while since I did any real yaoi writing. I've even stopped most instagram roleplays because I simply haven't had much time. I'm also so sorry that this chapter took so long again. Anyway enough of my rambling, I'm sure you're all very excited for this soooo ON TO THE STORY~

(This chap isn't Grell or Will's P.O.V. just saying)

So there they sat with a very flustered Grell and very devious William. Grell hadn't responded ever since he heard those last words from his boyfriend. He couldn't believe that he had said those words, or even that the offer was anything more than a cruel joke. The hands resting on his thighs reminded him that this was indeed not a dream.

"Grell?" Will asked, wondering if he had broken Grell. The redhead hadn't responded for about five minutes and was staring into space wide-eyed.

"Hm?" He asked, snapping out of his trance.

"Are you okay with this or should we stop here?" Will asked, starting to wonder if he was pushing it too far already. He didn't want to mess anything up anymore than he already had in the short time that they'd been together. He began to panic wondering if it was too soon to be asking Grell to indulge in something like this. Of course Grell had already said he wanted to but saying something was always much different from actually going through with something.

"N-no. It's fine." Grell said, drawing Will out of his panic and erasing all doubts that he was most certainly not having.

"Only if you're sure." Will said, trying to make sure he wasn't pressuring Grell into anything that they didn't both feel ready for.

"I'm sure." Grell confirmed, mustering as much courage to his voice as he could. It's not that he was scared or nervous but more that he was quite excited for this and wasn't sure how to express it. He couldn't have one of his usual outbursts of dancing and wiggling especially when he was perched upon William's lap. A thought struck him but he wasn't sure he wanted to ask about it.

Will caught on to his boyfriend's shyness and could tell that there was something he wanted to say.

"What is it Grell?" He asked, wanting to make sure that everything was 100% okay before anything happened here.

"Well, ... um ... when you say hands ... does that mean ... hands ... anywhere?" He asked with a scarlet blush that may have matched his hair at that point.

"What exactly are you asking?" Will asked, not quite sure where Grell was going with that question.

Grell blushed even harder if that was possible and leaned up to whisper in William's ear. "C-could you ... um ... d-do you ... want to ... uh ... touch ... my ass?" He asked. Immediately after asking he hid his face in William's shoulder out of sheer embarrassment.

Will grinned and slowly reached down to grope Grell's ass over his pants. "Like this?" He asked innocently.

The redhead squeaked and sat up, clinging to William's shoulders. "N-not quite what I had in mind ... b-but this is good too." Grell whispered as Will began to knead and grope at him. Will couldn't resist and leaned up to capture Grell's lips once more. His tongue instantly sought out the redhead's and pulled it into a passionate dance. Grell couldn't help the way he gave in to Will's kiss and the way that his hips rolled with the groping of his ass. He wasn't meaning to but he simply couldn't stop himself at this point. His body felt weak and every single one of his nerves were on high alert now.

After a few moments, Grell rolled his hips just a bit more and brushed across William's crotch again. The ravenette groaned into their kiss and Grell was slightly alerted by this. Their kissing paused so they could look at each other for a moment. They made a silent agreement with their eyes that they both wanted more already. Will slid his hands up Grells torso, sliding his shirt up as he went, before slipping the fabric up and over his head. Grell was a bit shy to do the same but managed to get his hands to cooperate and successfully got William's shirt off as well. Their eyes roamed over each other for only a brief moment before William kissed Grell again. He made a trail of kisses from his lips to his chin, down over the expanse of his neck, past his collar bones and down to his chest. He kissed down the middle of Grell's chest before making his way over to each little pink nipple. He kissed over the pink nub, nipped at it and then licked before moving to the other. He went back and forth between the two a few times before deciding that it was enough teasing. Grell was practically a whimpering mess already and he wasn't sure how long he would last if William went lower right away.

The redhead then decided to pull William into the kiss this time by lifting his head and reconnecting their lips. He let Will take the dominance in the kiss because honestly he loved it when his man took control of him, though he would never admit it out loud. He'd known even before they were actually together that William would be the dominant one out of the two of them. So they continued to make out, William taking charge and Grell following his lead without question.

When they had to break apart once more for breath, William turned and laid Grell down on the couch before crawling on top of him. He had a hungry look in his eye that made Grell ache for him. If he had any question about his sexuality before, it was surely soon to be erased.

William leaned down and pressed their chests together while he kissed Grell again and again until they were both breathless and panting. He wasn't sure that he would be able to hold himself back and he hoped that Grell would stop him if he went too far. The only thoughts in William's mind were how much he wanted Grell and how long he had secretly wished for something like this to happen between them. He knew now that there was no way he could deny it now, not when he had his redhead vulnerable like this and underneath him.

William slid his hand down Grell's chest and to his waistband. He let his fingers dance there and tease his boyfriend before slipping in under his pants but still over his lace underwear. He was a tad nervous but mostly excited so he let his hand slide all the way down and cupped Grell's barely covered length. The redhead gasped softly and blushed again while staring up at William, watching his every move and every expression. He pressed his hips up towards William's hand trying to find some sort of friction or movement since Will had simply held his hand there, feeling Grell without moving much.

Grell whimpered and William smirked. The ravenette had a devious plan in mind to give Grell just what he wanted. He moved his hand slowly across Grell's length in a teasingly slow manner all the while smirking down at him and listening to his little pants and gasps. Each time his hand passed over Grell's erection, it inched lower and lower after a long, torturous time, his hand was all the way down at Grell's entrance. He pushed his finger flush against it through the redhead's underwear and heard Grell whimper once more before withdrawing his hand altogether.

"Take off your pants." He whispered into Grell's ear.

The redhead did as he was told but not without difficulty. He was so incredibly turned on and flustered that he could hardly function at the moment. Even so he went about removing William's pants as well, leaving him in his red lace panties and William in tight black boxers. Grell was practically drooling at the sight and William let him have a moment to take it all in. Then he resumed what he had been doing before, slowly moving his hand over Grell's covered length without really trying to stimulate him but instead trying to tease him to no end. Grell whimpered and gasped and even began to buck his hips before William decided to hold him down.

The ravenette let this continue for a while until he finally decided to give in. He slid his hand up to Grell's waistband and dipped his fingers before catching the fabric and dragging it down ever so slowly. Grell was overwhelmingly relieved when his length was freed that he didn't really mind the slightly cold air around them. He was still aching though and he made that more than apparent by fighting against the hold on his hip and trying to buck his hips up once more. William could see that his redhead was becoming impatient and so he took full hold of Grell's length and began to stroke him slowly. Grell moaned at this, the skin to skin contact being much more stimulating than his underwear had been.

William smirked just a bit more when he heard that moan and picked up the pace almost instantly. He wanted to do so many things to the redhead right then and the only thing stopping him was that he had said they were only going to use hands this time. He almost regretted saying it now. He continued to gradually pick up the pace, trying to draw as many moans as possible from Grell.

The redhead was moaning near constantly now but as amazing and fantastic as this felt, a small part of him wished that Will would stimulate him in another way. Whether it was fingers or something a bit larger he couldn't escape the feeling that he needed something in him at the moment. His moans soon turned to whimpers and he rutted against Will's hand like there was no tomorrow but regardless of his efforts it still wasn't enough.

"W-will ... m-more" He whined while hoping that his boyfriend would understand what he was saying. William however was actually clueless for once, probably because of the aching length he was harboring within his boxers, and he couldn't decode Grell's plea. That or he just didn't want to.

"More what?" he purred while slowing down the strokes to Grell's cock. "Tell me exactly what you want."

Grell flushed completely and tried to think of how he could ask without getting completely embarrassed. He found it completely impossible though no matter how many times he re-worded it in his mind. 'can you finger my ass? no. Please put your fingers in me senpai. Definitely not. Will please prepare me properly. Oh I am NOT saying that.' He thought while trying to think of something else.

"Well aren't you going to tell me?" William asked after a moment. He wondered if the talking was maybe a bad move or if Grell didn't like it. His courage was slipping rapidly and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I-I can't ... Its embarrassing." Grell whined before covering his eyes with his arm and blushing a bright red. He always thought he would have more confidence than this in bed but thinking about doing this and actually doing it were two very different things.

"Just tell me, I can't know what you want unless you tell me." Will said softly. He figured Grell put out more sexual confidence than he actually held based on his usual flamboyant attitude and his current shyness.

"I-I cant Will." He whimpered.

"Then show me what you want. Guide me." He whispered into Grell's ear before nipping at the lobe and licking over it. Then he loosened his grip on the redhead's erection and placed Grell's hand over his own hand. Grell nodded and slowly dragged Will's hand down towards his entrance but instead of letting go there once Will understood he brought his boyfriends hand to his lips.

Will knew what he wanted now and nodded in understanding. A second later Grell was coating his fingers with saliva. Will closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of it. It was just so suggestive to him and he couldn't help but imagine what that tongue and those lips could do to his cock if they worked over it the way they did to his fingers. He tried to pull his thoughts away from things like that to avoid getting ahead of himself but he really couldn't help it at this point.

Grell released his boyfriend's fingers from his mouth and smiled shyly. He kissed the tips of each digit before pulling William's hand back down towards his arse. He couldn't believe he was doing this, guiding Will's hand, sucking his fingers, laying bare in front of him. This was something that had only occurred in his wildest dreams so far and he was fairly certain this was not a dream this time.

William wasn't sure if it was Grell guiding his hand or his own hand dragging Grell's further down because he was honestly much more eager for this than he would have ever imagined. One his hand was resting in front of the redhead's entrance he teased him by running his finger all around the ring of muscle without actually entering. He did this for a few moments while listening to the whines and whimpers that sounded from Grell. The redhead was closing his eyes, panting hard, and arching towards William's hand in a desperate sort of way that had the ravenette wishing he could take a picture.

Once he finished teasing a thought occurred to him and he just had to ask. "Have you done this before to yourself?"

Grell turned even more scarlet and looked up at William with immense surprise. 'How did he know?' he thought as he began to panic just a bit. he couldn't form any legitimate words so instead he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head 'yes'.

William only smirked at the sight of Grell in such a submissive state but he would obviously be keeping that thought to himself. He inched his hand closer to Grell's entrance, nudging the ring of muscles ever so slowly and carefully. It honestly seemed to Will like he was taking an eternity with the moment but it was probably due to the wave of nerves that had suddenly hit him. Right as the tip of his finger slipped in, the bell signaling the end of third period rang and he jumped just a bit, falling back on the couch.

"Damn bell..." He muttered while blushing insanely. Not only had it scared him but it had scared away his arousal too. Grell was only partially scared but he seemed more worried about Will to even care.

"Are you okay, darling?" Grell asked breathlessly.

"Y-yes ... I suppose so." Will answered, feeling quite flustered by the scene that he found himself in. It was like now that the mood was killed he realized just how far they were about to go and had already gone.

Grell seemed to pick up on the aura that Will was giving off and he covered himself while blushing harshly. He hadn't intended that to get so far and in many ways he was glad that the bell had interrupted them.

"I'm sorry." they both said at the same time. They looked at each other quite confused.

"Wait what are you sorry for?" William asked.

"F-for letting things get a bit too far. I-I should've been thinking more." Grell said while trying to hide his face behind another pillow.

"No, no it's fine Grell. I'm the one who suggested it so I should really be the one apologizing. You don't have to worry about it." Will said, trying to get his point across.

"Well I mean ..." He sighed. "I've dreamed about doing things like that with you for the longest time and I just ... I let myself give in without thinking about ... about us. How it would effect us. I was being selfish." He was completely covering his face and private areas with pillows in each hand now.

Will could only sigh and he tried to lower the pillow from the redhead's face. "Since when do you apologize?" He asked slyly. "What happened to my firey redhead that sasses everyone and their mother?"

"HEY! That's rude! I apologize ... sometimes." Grell said with a small pout that was quickly replaced with a grin.

"There you are ... darling." Will said with an awkward wink. He was trying his best to be flirty but it didn't seem to work so wel when he did it.

"WILL!"

"What?"

"You called me darling." Grell said in a state of wonder and love-struck stupor.

"We should probably put some clothes back on." Will said while trying to change the subject.

"You called me darling!"

"Sooo yeah ... where on earth did my shirt go?" He asked while picking up his underwear and pants and quickly pulling them on.

"Oh no no no! No shirts allowed in here, deary. I'm sorry but I just earned that view and I'm not about to let you put it away that easily." Grell said with an evil grin.

"So I guess that means we aren't going to fourth period either?" Will asked, seeming a bit scared.

"Oh honey you might even miss part of lunch."

Well that's where I'm going to end the chapter for the sake of ending chapters. As I already predicted I'm sure you are all very displeased with the interruption of the yaoi time. Trust me it will get there eventually. I just need to get back to the plot stuff because this honestly feels like side-drama filler chapter stuffs. Anyways until next time my little pervs~


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Tempers

Welcome back once more. Little author's note and slight vulgarity warning. Actually major vulgarity warning but yeah blah blah now ON TO THE STORYYYY~

Grell's P.O.V.

I wound up spending all of fourth period with William in that hidden room in the library. It didn't get all that sexual again though there was a lot of kissing and a lot of touching of bare chests. Pants stayed on and everything was comfortable and less awkward because of it. For the record I definitely did not bite him on his hip bones multiple times and leave little marks. He has bruises from ... something else.

We managed to sneak out and back into the world of reality again right as the lunch bell was ringing and the librarian had gone to the back room to retrieve whatever weird food she had prepared for that day. We met with Ronnie and Unnie at our usual table and received strange glances from both of them.

"What?" William asked, to which they gave no reply. They just kept staring.

"Look ladies, if you want a picture go ahead and get it over with, otherwise put your eyes back into your heads and keep them off my man candy." I said in the most flamboyant way possible while clinging to William's side protectively and batting my eyelashes at them. Unnie simply busted up laughing and Ron was confused as to what the hell had just happened.

"Hahaha ... I ... haha ... I knew it!" He cried while trying to control his laughter. He was drawing more attention than any of us wanted at that moment but nobody really had any way of stopping him and most students were used to his random outbursts anyway. Ronald was grinning at the scene that his boyfriend was causing and shook his head as though he had expected him to do something of the sort and found it charming.

"Wait ... knew what? What did you know?" Ron said after he got over watching his boyfriend and back to the main topic.

"I knew they'd be back to normal if not better by lunch." He said matter of factly. It was actually quite scary how he could call things like that considering that he had done it so many times before.

William's jaw dropped. "You knew that?"

"Of course I did. I caused it."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I sent him to go check on you this morning." Adrian replied simply, still slightly chuckling in amusement.

"What if I hadn't found him and just left? How would you have called it then?" Will asked, trying to find away around the madman's accusation of being the cause for their current state.

"You wouldn't have though. You would have sooner torn this school apart looking for that redhead than given up. That I know for a fact." He replied, completely straight faced. He then began in on his lunch, clearly done discussing the topic at hand.

William blushed just a bit and turned his face away from his friends. I was shocked and wasn't sure of what to say and Ronald was busy staring at Adrian. In truth, Ron probably considered Adrian to be the smartest and funniest person that he knew regardless of how many other people only saw a crazy guy with silver hair.

After we got over their reactions to the Undertaker, they simply started at their own lunches. I practically squealed when I opened my lunch sack to find that my parents had packed me a box of pocky. I glanced around as if everyone were my enemy and then clutched the bag closed and pulled it closer to myself. If there was anything that I truly loved, other than William, it was either pocky or mangosteen. Those two things were the food gateways to my heart.

"What is it?" Will asked, having been startled by the squeal.

"That's either his pocky squeal or his mangosteen squeal." Ron mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Ronnie it is so rude to talk with your mouth full. I know i've been over that at least once before." I scolded, trying to change the subject away from my precious so I wouldn't have to share.

Adrian chuckled and shook his head. "Grell you should play the pocky game with William sometime." He said with a small eyebrow wiggle.

"What's the pocky game?" Will asked skeptically.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ronald chimed in since he was also clueless to what this might be.

"If you'll allow me to demonstrate ... May I?" He suggested while holding his manicured hand out for a stick of pocky. It was reluctantly handed over before the box was out of sight once more. "Ronnie, come here, deary." He motioned for the blonde to scoot closer and smirked just a bit. Ron was unsure of what to do so he just played along for now. "So we're each going to take turns biting down, alright?" He explained vaguely. Ron nodded and the pocky was placed into his mouth. Before he could fully get through his first bite, Adrian attached his own mouth to the other end of the chocolate stick. Ron blushed a bit but the look he got from his boyfriend told him that it was fine to relax. They took turns biting down until they met at the middle and Adrian made no hesitation with making sure he got every last bit of chocolate off of Ronald's lips.

(change in P.O.V. Sorry)

When they parted not only were Grell and William staring but also a few other students who had noticed what was going on and thought they wouldn't get caught staring. "U-unnie.." Ron whispered, not completely sure what had just happened. 'Did we really just make out in front of the entire cafeteria?' He thought.

"I think we just came out to them." The Undertaker whispered back. "Not that we were really trying to hide anything anyway." Ron nodded slowly and tried to refrain from looking anywhere other than in the eyes of his boyfriend. He didn't know what to expect from his classmates as far as reactions. Most of them would certainly expect it from Adrian considering that he was already basically known for being strange and unusual however Ronald was a different case. He was known as the ladies man, the guy who threw the best parties and made every party fun. The cool band kid that was a rare flower in a field of "weeds" so to speak since most of the band kids didn't wind up very popular in general. He was honestly more worried about losing friends than anything.

William and Grell were too flustered with the concept of the game to really think about the consequences that might follow with their friends coming out as a couple in such a way.

Time seemed to freeze and before anyone could really react some random student called out "Ew, that's so gay!" and like that it began. The chatter and the buzz of their classmates discussing what they had just witnessed and most of all, the tempers of both William and Grell. They were more than pissed at the initial comment but the ones that followed were so much worse.

"Wow, it's a whole table of gays!"

"What a bunch of faggots!"

"I bet they gang bang each other for fun."

"Band Fags!"

"Wow who knew the knoxinator was a fag!"

"Obviously that crazy kid forced him to kiss him!"

"Ew fucking fags!"

"How disgusting!"

"Faggot!"

The list went on and on of all the cruel and horrible comments that kids were randomly yelling towards the four of them. It only fueled the fire they had started though because at this point Ronald was tearing up and his friends and boyfriend were ready to rip some heads off.

Then of course there was always that one person who set off the bomb of fury and unstoppable anger. One of the football jocks just so happened to think it would be funny to throw a milk carton at them. It landed right in front of Grell, effectively coating the bottom half of his hair and his shirt. He clenched his fists and tried to keep calm which only made him give off a scary aura. William looked back at him and just as before in the restaurant he made his way over to the jocks, carefully carrying his own lunch with him. He immediately found the jock that had thrown the carton of milk since he was receiving high-fives from his friends and teammates. Will smiled politely and promptly dumped his entire tray of cafeteria food all over the kid and his fancy varsity jacket.

The jocks all went silent as well as a large portion of the cafeteria as the culprit stood up, wiping mashed potato mush from his eyes and snow white hair. In an instant Grell and Adrian were behind William, more than willing to back him up if he needed it, which he probably would. Ronald was told to go wait in his car where Adrian would meet him later so he walked off sobbing and hoping that he wouldn't draw too much attention to himself. But all eyes were on the spilled lunch.

"Oh, so the pretty little fag wants to play huh?" The jock said while glancing back at his friends and laughing a bit.

"Oh fuck you." Grell snapped, clearly having had enough of this shit.

"Ash you don't have to do this, just let it go." One of the jock's friends said behind him.

"No, I'm going to teach these harlots a lesson. Faggots like them should learn their place anyway. Impure little filthy shits." Said the jock that they now identified as Ash Landers. He was one of those tall jocks that was hardly ever benched and super religious but swore often and didn't exactly abide by all of the morals of the church.

"Impure?" Grell muttered, wondering what the hell that was supposed to mean. He didn't get an answer though.

"Oh bring it the fuck on you asswipe." William said. It was way out of character for him but he was beyond being nice at this point.

And just like that in a flash Ash's fist collided with William's face. A second after that Adrian was in a fighting pose and Grell was a ball of full blown anger and sass. "Oh you did NOT just do that bitch!" He declared with more sass than Jeffree Star himself.

Only one of the other jocks at the table got up to help his friend so now it was two against three as Adrian and Grell joined the fight by landing punches to each side of Ash's gut. He doubled over but didn't fall just yet. Then William kicked him in the shins to drop him to the ground.

Punches were thrown and landed and blocked and a few kicks were involved and even a bite or two from Grell. There was a huge circle around the fighters and two pairs of glasses were indeed broken that day, belonging to William and Grell. The fight was broken up by a teacher and all five students were dragged into the principals office.

The results of the fight varied for each individual based on their injuries, their stance on the fight, and their reputation at the school.

Grell had a history of violence so it was nothing new to see him in the office for fighting. The principal simply gave him detention for every day of the rest of the month considering it was his first fight of the year. He considered that getting off easy and took it as a blessing that there would be no call home to his parents about this one. Not to mention he only had a few bruises from the fight because he knew how to prevent damage.

William was a perfect student with no history of violence whatsoever. He got off with a warning not to do it again and a trip to the nurses office. He had a black eye, a bloody nose and many, many bruises. He decided he would tell his parents that it happened at band practice and that a rifle got too close to him because he wasn't in the right spot.

As for Ash and his friend, they walked out with a day of detention each and a stern warning. They were considered at the top of the food chain in the school so if they got more than just a day of detention all hell would be raised by their rich parents and their overly aggressive football coach. They did get calls home but only because they were covered in bruises and scratches, and Ash had a few bite marks that looked like he was attacked by a piranha.

Lastly was Adrian who's file was mysteriously missing a lot of things. It showed that he was indeed a student and that he had passed all his previous grades but there weren't any medical records or any personal information about him in the system. They had no idea if he had ever been in any fights either because his behavior record was missing as well. He had a single bruise from the fight and a slightly concerning grin on his face as he was being evaluated. His parents numbers were in the file either so they couldn't give a call home and he got to walk away with absolutely no punishment under the assumption that he had joined the fight late and wasn't the cause of it.

The rest of lunch was fairly uneventful. William, Grell, Ash and his friend remained in the nurses office. Grell had retrieved his pocky from the cafeteria and munching on it while watching Will get bandaged up. Unnie went out to the parking lot and found Ronald curled up in the back seat of his vehicle, his tears just beginning to dry up a bit.

"Ronnie dear, are you alright?" He asked gently while opening the back door and placing a hand carefully on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Ron was startled and sat up right away to face Adrian. "No the question is are YOU okay? What happened back there?" He asked seeming concerned and looking over his boyfriend for any signs of injury.

"There was a fight. If I had to guess, I'd say we kicked some ass, but that's not the point. Our physical injuries will heal. I need to know if you're all right. I don't want to see you sad or hurt or upset." Adrian said while sliding into the vehicle and wrapping his arm around Ron's waist.

"I-I'll be fine, alright ... I just wasn't expecting that to happen." He sighed. "I sort of feel like it was my fault that all of that happened."

"Well it wasn't. My darling Ronnie could never be at fault for any fight unless it's to win his heart. Which by the way I will win no matter who I'm against or what it takes." He said while poking the blonde's nose. He wanted to reassure Ron that everything was going to be alright but he wasn't always the best with sentimental wording.

"I dont think anyone will even try to fight you for me."

"You never know who might have the hots for the Knoxinator. You might just be pulling all the men out of the closet now that they know." Adrian teased. Ron only rolled his eyes and smiled. "Speaking of which, I think I might just be totally head over heels gay for you my dear." He said, trying to imitate a flamboyant tone but failing quite a bit. Ron laughed and kissed his cheek.

"As am I for you, Unnie." Ron leaned up and brushed his nose against Adrian's and looked through his hair up into his beautiful green eyes.

And with that their lips met once more and molded together as if they were truly made for each other. Two parts of the perfect puzzle. A literal "lip lock" if you will. Their simple kiss turned into more easily and they would up making out in the back seat of Ron's car until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Even so they were still late to their next classes due to Ron being pressed up against a locker in an empty hallway and kissed until he was completely breathless.

Everything would most likely be back to normal soon, or at least they all hoped it would. They could only realy hope at this point that their classmates would get over this drama and gossip about them and move on to something new soon. Little did they know that this was only the beginning of their problems because the lecture they got when their band director found out that his drum major, colorguard captain, star instrumentalist and Ronald got into a fight was more brutal than if they had gotten suspended for the fight. They were then forced to spend the whole practice running laps because they "clearly had a lot of steam to let off".

They made a pact that night to not get into any more physical fights and to make sure they all held William back the next time he tried to get revenge for some wrongdoing that was done towards them. If they didn't they'd all surely be in a world of hell that was so much worse than the current one they inhabited that was officially called Highschool.

Well that's probably an awkward spot to end the chapter but it's late and I'm tired and I promised myself that I would post this tonight. So here you go. I'm sorry if it sucks. PLEASE correct any grammar or spelling errors in the comments if you could so that I know to go back and fix them. Anyways I will see you all next time~


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Dark Nights

I have returned, more than ready to continue making hell out of innocent character lives. I'm kidding! But honestly I never initially planned for this story to become that intense. Sorry guys. Whelp! ON TO THE STORY~

The rest of the week was fairly calm. William and Grell had plans to burn the Sebastian doll on Friday night and then a lunch date on Saturday where they would be doubling with Ronald and Adrian. Ron of course was going to be the one driving because they all agreed they liked his vehicle the best. To which he replied "It's not my fault my parents spoil me." And they all laughed a bit after a side comment from Adrian saying that they weren't the only ones that could spoil him.

Friday night turned out to be the perfect time to burn the doll considering that there was no wind and there was the eerie sense of something sinister in the air that night. Grell thought it was delightfully spooky where as William almost wanted the whole event to be done and over with. They went into the woods to their usual camping spot, not too far from Grell's house, and found their bonfire pit was still intact. They gathered plenty of twigs and sticks and started the fire up as if they were indeed going camping. It was probably about 8p.m. when the fire was finally going strong. That's when Grell pulled the Sebastian doll out of his bag and smirked over at William. The light from the fire dancing across the redhead's face paired with the sinister smile made William want to run far away from the woods and the whole situation but instead he just smiled nervously and faced the fire again.

"Do you want to drop him in or should I?" Grell asked, knowing full well how much William disliked the man that the doll resembled.

"You created it so I think you should burn it." Will said quickly. Initially he was all for the burning of the doll but the atmosphere had him on edge. He never really did well with enjoying things when the occult aura was about. For the most part he just became serious and did whatever he was supposed to or had to in order to get away from the place as soon as possible.

Grell nodded and was already dangling the doll over the flames. Right as he was about to drop it a twig snapped and a camera flashed. Grell dropped the doll and whipped his head around to try and see who the hell was out here taking pictures. He couldn't see anything more than a black form darting away into the night so he had no way of figuring out who it had been.

"What was that about?" William asked. Grell shrugged, having no clue either.

"At least the doll is gone now." Grell retorted happily. "Should we put the fire out or wait for it to die?"

"I say put it out and go home. It's cold and eerie out here."

"Awww, is my Will darling scared? You can hold onto me if you want to~" Grell purred.

"I'm not scared. It's really alright. I just don't like being out here on a night like this."

"A night like what? A night where it's just you and me out in the woods?" Grell asked while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and then chuckling to let Will know he was only kidding.

"N-No that's not what I meant!" William replied defensively while turning a bit pink in the cheeks.

"It's alright if you don't want to be here any longer then we can leave. We just have to put the fire out first." Grell grinned.

So with that they put out the fire and began to walk back to Grell's house making sure to keep close to each other so one of them wouldn't step on a twig or something and frighten the other. Once they got there they decided to hang out for just a bit longer before William would have to drive himself home.

They had planned on watching a movie in the living room but it seemed that Grell's parents had a different idea. The two had started a rather loud drinking game in the kitchen and Will and Grell couldn't even decide on a movie before they got tired of hearing the drunken shouts.

"Let's just go upstairs." Grell suggested. Will nodded and off they went.

The ravenette followed his redhead up the stairs at a distance so he could stare at Grell's rear while he walked up the stairs. There was just something in the way that the redhead walked that was highly addicting and entertaining to William. When they reached the top of the staircase Grell abruptly turned around before Will could reach the top step.

Two things happened right then. Will was caught staring and Grell was swelling up with pride. The less flamboyant teen was afraid to meet his boyfriend's eyes at that moment.

"Like what you see?" Grell asked while using the tone that said 'yeah i caught you'.

"I-I b-but .. I-it wasn't... I-I wasn't... I wouldn't!" Will stammered before he heard his boyfriend chuckle softly.

"It's alright darling, you are my boyfriend after all."

"B-but you just! Oh you little brat!" Will retaliated. He began to go up the last few steps to chase after Grell.

Grell turned and ran down the hall towards his own room while laughing and looking back to watch William. Fortunately Will was fast so he caught Grell in his arms right in the doorway of his room and held him tightly.

"Got you." He whispered into his ear, just to tease him. Grell shuddered just a bit and looked up at Will with hope in his eyes. That's when Will let go and walked away into the room casually leaving Grell there to be shocked and slightly annoyed. "So what movie should we watch?" He asked while sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Nah uh. Nope. You did not just do that." The feisty teen said while walking over to Will.

"And what if I did?"

"Then I guess I'll just have to repay you the favor." Grell grinned while sitting on William's lap.

"What exactly are we talking about here?" Will asked while smirking. There was no way he would break his cool because that would mean that Grell had won.

"Oh you'll see." He then placed his hands on William's shoulders and smirked even more. He ran his hands down his boyfriend's arms and then laced their fingers and kissed each hand ever so gently. After that he let go and let his hands wander up William's thighs, keeping to the outer edges so as not to spark anything too soon. He continued on up over his boyfriends hips, feeling the bones poke out just a bit. Up over his ribs where William started to shift a bit seeming to be nervous or uncomfortable in some way. 'So he's either ticklish or this is an interesting spot.' he thought. 'well it won't hurt to try.' He ran his hands back down Will's chest and up under his shirt to the same spot. He brushed his fingertips lightly over the muscle and bone that seemed perfectly sculpted.

William jerked and made a muffled noise that was somewhere between the two reactions that Grell was hoping for.

"Is someone ticklish?" He asked in an amused tone.

Will kept tight lipped and gave him a look that said 'you really don't want to do that'.

"Well you must be what with that look on your face." Grell teased. He continued to run his hands ever so softly over Will's ribs before he actually began to full on tickle him.

William busted out in laughter and began squirming like crazy, nearly throwing Grell off his lap and onto the floor. Grell only intensified his attack and continued to tickle his boyfriend. Will tried to retaliate by tickling Grell as well and they wound up rolling back on the bed with Grell on top of Will. They were both laughing and panting and William was nearly crying because he had been laughing so hard.

When they finally calmed down they were laying side by side and staring at each other. They were alone upstairs with drunken adults downstairs and both of them had many ideas of what they could get away with. However they both knew that they shouldn't go there and so instead they just laid there and stared into each other's eyes for a while.

After some time it became a little strange and so Grell spoke up. "Should we put in a movie?" The question after all the silence made them both chuckle and Will nodded.

After about twenty minutes of titles flying back and forth they finally decided that they would be watching The Corpse Bride. It was kind of a universal theme that not only Will and Grell but also Ronald and Adrian all really liked Tim Burton movies. Grell had always favored the animated ones above all others though.

So they laid on top of Grell's bed as the movie began to play. They wound up cuddling up with each other and then right as they had gotten comfortable and the first song of the movie had ended, Grell had to say it.

"We should go get some popcorn."

Will chuckled softly and looked at him.

"What?"

"Really? We just laid down though." Will said in a fake whiny voice.

"Oh shush up you baby. You can stay here and I'll go make the popcorn."

"Don't leave me aloneee~" He whined, if only to bug Grell.

"Fine then get your lazy butt up and come with me." Grell said while hopping off the bed and pausing the movie.

"Ugh fine." Will said with a grin. He got up and followed Grell down to the kitchen.

The drunks had moved their party to the living room and had somehow invited a few friends over in the process. There was now about six adults in the house all drinking and having a wonderful time.

William and Grell snuck into the kitchen and tried to be as quiet as possible, which was difficult because the popcorn required the microwave and the microwave wasn't the most silent of appliances.

They got their popcorn popped and luckily the adults were being loud enough that they didn't notice the noise. They nearly made it out of the kitchen unnoticed and would have succeeded if it weren't for Grell's mother coming in to get more alcohol. She was tipsy if you were being modest with your wording but in all honestly she was absolutely hammered. She walked in stumbling from side to side.

"Oh Grell honey, deary, dear, bunny boo. You scared me you cute little butternut potato."

"Mom, are you alright?" Grell asked while trying not to laugh at his mothers words.

"Of course I am blueberry. I am perfectly spectacularly amazingness. I'm a fabulous angel." She replied, slurring through her words.

"A-alright." He replied hesitantly. "What did you need from the kitchen?"

"Kitchen ... kitchen ... need? What did I need?"

"Yes, what did you need? More alcohol or water?"

"ALCOHOL! Das what it was! Thank you my little poochie you cute little starfish. I needed some whiskies and tequeelas and vodkas." She said, mispronouncing each name in some sort of funny way.

"Do you need help getting those or are you alright?" Grell asked, actually concerned that she might drop the bottles on the way back to the living room.

"I'm alright sweetsy you can just go back to your little boyfrieeend. I won't interrupt you and your kissy kissy time. Go have fun honey and be safe! Dad has extra condoms if you need them. You know where they are." She said with a wink while retrieving the alcohol and wobbling back to the living room.

"Oh my gods I am so sorry about her." Grell said to Will as they were walking back up the stairs. Both of the teens faces were bright pink due to what Grell's mom had said.

"I-It's alright. In a way it's kind of good that she's so supportive as awkward as it is." Will said while trying to will away his blush unsuccessfully.

"Yeah I guess so." Grell agreed.

They returned to their movie with their popcorn and cuddled up again. There were many instances where they would reach for popcorn at the same time and bump hands. It was cliche but to them it didn't matter because they still found it cute. Once the popcorn was all gone, about halfway through the movie, the bowl was moved to the floor by the side of the bed. They cuddled even closer and hummed along to the songs every now and again. As the movie came closer to an end they were both getting fairly tired. Then right as Emily went to say the line "But you're not mine." The power went out.

Everything went pitch black and Grell shrieked just a bit due to the popping sound from downstairs. It seemed one of the adults had dropped their glass of whatever it was they had now.

"What just happened?" Grell asked, slightly scared.

"The power went out." Will replied calmly.

"Are you sure?" Grell asked while clinging extra tightly to Will.

"Yes i'm sure."

"What do we do?"

"Well do you have some candles or something so we could light the room up a little more?" Will asked.

"Yeah, can I use your phone's flashlight to find them though? My phone is dead and was charging." Grell asked. The phone was handed over, flashlight used, and candles found. "Which ones do you prefer? I have lavender, vanilla, pine, iris, and one called desire."

"I prefer the ones that provide light." Will answered sarcastically. "I really don't care Grell."

"Well alright then. I'll just pick some at random."

"Go ahead."

The candles were lit and Grell's mother appeared at the doorway, obviously having just gotten there.

"Sweet pea we sent everybody home because the power'sh out." She was still very drunk. "Willie can stay if he wants to but I'm letting you know that Dad and I are going to be sleeping on the couch tonight. It's closer to the kitchen." She began to walk away and then came back for a moment. "Oh and the condom offer is still open sweet cheeks, feel free to go for it kiddo." She then walked away into the darkness, most likely to go back to her husband.

Grell quickly ran and shut the door to try and block out her awkwardness. He locked his door and sighed while leaning up against it. When he looked back at Will he was met with a sight that he simply couldn't keep his eyes off of. His boyfriend was sprawled across the bed, glowing beautifully in the candle light and staring directly at him. He nearly fainted.

"So what should we do now?" He asked in a slightly huskier tone due to his tiredness.

"I-I don't know. What do you want to do now?"

"Sleep." He said through a yawn.

"Then sleep is what we shall do." Grell said. He got up and went to go put pajamas on. "Do you need to borrow some pajamas as well?" He asked.

Will nodded and got up slowly. He walked over to behind Grell and leaned his head on the shorter male's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Grell's torso.

This made it increasingly harder to get anything done but the redhead persevered through it. He got the pajamas out and handed a pair to William. Will only sat on the bed and watched as Grell began to change.

"Aren't you going to change too?" He asked awkwardly.

"You go first, I'm enjoying this." He said with a sleepy smile.

I know that's probably a really weird place to cut off the chapter and I hope you all are okay with this. Until next time ~~


	21. Chapter Twenty: Lights Out

Welcome back my little readers and yaoi fans. I'm hoping to make this chapter longer sooo yeah. Enjoy~

Grell's P.O.V.

I was completely flustered by William's words when he said he wanted to watch me change. Didn't he just say he wanted to go to sleep? Or did he mean something else? A different type of sleep. Oh whatever I'll just change. What's the worst that could happen?

So I began to change my clothes, obviously starting with my shirt. I tried to throw the dirty one on to William's face just to give me a time buffer and hopefully to distract him. He simply caught it in front of his face and set it on the floor as he kept his eyes glued to me. I felt self-conscious and confident all at once. I knew that he would like anything he saw but somehow I still felt slightly under par. My abs could have been more toned or my arms not quite as scrawny as I thought they were. While going over my imperfections I kept my eyes to the floor because I didn't want to know if he saw the same things that I did.

"Grell." Hearing my name from him was all I needed and as soon as I met his intense gaze all of my worries faded.

"Yes?" I purred.

"Please continue." He said, not moving a muscle but still urging me on with his eyes. He and I both knew that neither of us wore shirts to bed and therefore it was now time for me to change my pants. For some reason I was a bit nervous about this as well even though he had technically already seen me completely naked before. I began to pull my pants down slowly and then practically was ripping them off by the time they were down past my knees.

"Take your time." I heard Will say, some slight amusement in his tone.

I couldn't respond because I was just that flustered but I managed to somehow slow down as requested. I got my jeans off and then began to pull on my baggy pajama pants. They hung low on my hips and showed off the waistband of my feminine underwear. I had always taken a liking to anything frilly or silk or lace when it came to underwear. Today I just so happened to be wearing black silk panties with a little pink bow on the front of the waistband. Will seemed to be enjoying the sight.

"A-alright. Your turn." I said a bit shyly. He nodded and got up, offering me the seat that he was just in. I sat down a bit shyly not totally sure of what he was going to do.

Will peeled his shirt off in the most attractive way possible. Then again everything he did was attractive to me. He let the garment slide to the floor and then he began to slowly unbutton his jeans, making each movement deliberate and lingering. I heard him smirk but I simply couldn't tear my eyes away from where his hands were moving.

Once the jeans were finally unbuttoned and unzipped he wiggled out of them in such a seductive way that my first thought was 'is he strip teasing?'. Then again I knew that he would be keeping his underwear on so that small hope was smushed just a little. Once his pants were off he took his time reaching for the pajama pants, giving me plenty of time to notice that he was wearing skin tight boxers that didn't look like they were made of cotton as they usually would be. Maybe spandex. I wanted to find out so badly but on the other hand I was much more interested in what was underneath the article in question.

Once Will had gotten his pajama pants on he stalked over to the edge of the bed and stood in front of me. I looked up at him and then down to his chest that stood bare in front of me. Gods he was just so damn gorgeous it was really quite unfair. He ran a gentle finger along my chin to get me to look up at him again and then he brushed my hair behind my ear and held my face. It was such a perfect moment that I couldn't help but close my eyes and try to savor it. That's when he dipped his head down near mine and we closed the distance that was hovering between our lips.

It started as a gentle kiss that completely full of compassion and care but after I whimpered slightly things got just a bit more heated. He began to kiss harder and with more desire edging into play. I loved being here like this, practically underneath him and bending to his every whim. Of course I had my limits but being like this where I was comfortable it was simply amazing. Then he gently pushed me back onto the bed and disconnected our lips. The look he gave me was so intense I honestly thought that he was going to ask if we could go all the way.

"Do you want to cuddle and just kiss?" He asked with a completely straight face. I was a bit shocked and very touched.

"That sounds lovely." I said with a slight blush that wasn't exactly showing in the dim candle light.

So we crawled into my bed and under the covers and got comfortable. I was practically cradled in his arms and I had to pull my hair back into a loose ponytail so that it wouldn't be in the way. Once we were all settled in he cupped my cheek again and our lips connected once more. I immediately wanted to be closer to him so I pressed our bare chests together, causing us both to gasp slightly. It's not that we were hyper sensitive but it was just the smooth sensation of having someone pressed against your own body, skin to skin. Since we had both gasped against each other's lips, Will took the chance to sneak his tongue to my lips caress them. I parted them for him and then it began. My arms were around him and his were around me. I was running my hands up and down his back and neck and he was playing with my hair near my scalp. We made out for at least half an hour before it calmed back to small little kisses. It was absolutely lovely ... well up until I accidentally yawned in his face.

"So sorry Will darling~" I said with a small laugh.

"It's alright. Your breath still smells faintly of popcorn." He replied, messing with me just a bit.

"Oh gods!" I replied dramatically before putting both hands over my mouth. "I should have brushed my teeth, huh?"

"It's quite alright ... darling." Will said deliberately. That's when I swooned.

"I love it when you use cute pet names with me." I squealed. He moved his lips over to my ear right then and nipped at it. I squeaked but remained still.

"Well you are rather darling, and cute, and delectable, my dear." He purred, enunciating each and every syllable to it's fullest. My face went scarlet and as soon as he moved away from my ear I buried my face in his chest.

He held me like that for a long while until I began to get tired. I yawned against his chest and he chuckled softly.

"Nah ah uh, you don't get to sleep until I get a goodnight kiss." He teased. Gosh he really was too sweet.

"I'm not sleepy though" I slurred at him with drooped eyes. Even I didn't believe a word of what I was saying at the moment and I'm sure my face didn't help with the conviction of the words.

"Well regardless I would like a kiss now, my dear." His voice was like a sweet heavy syrup right now and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I couldn't resist him if I tried. I leaned up and pecked his cheek in a shy manner and then giggled a bit. "That's not exactly what I meant but I will accept it."

"Well then what'd you mean?"

"Want me to show you?" He sounded so innocent it was almost too much. I nodded softly and he captured my lips in the most tender kiss I had ever received. I was drowning in the amount of fawning I was mentally doing over my absolutely perfect boyfriend.

When we pulled apart we were both grinning softly. Will pecked my forehead and then I scooted closer to him again and laid my head on his chest.

Could a night possibly get any better?

~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~

I awoke to find the candles blown out and the loving warmth that was William was now gone. I panicked just a bit and my chest ached at the thought that he might have actually gone home and left me here to wake up like this. After about two minutes I teared up a bit and a tear rolled down my cheek.

That's when my door creaked open slowly. I wiped my eyes hurriedly in an attempt to not let anyone see I was crying or about to cry. "W-who is it?" I asked.

"Well good morning handsome." I knew that voice and my heart fluttered back to happiness.

"Y-You didn't leave?" I asked while completely in shock.

"Of course not dear. I was downstairs with your mother helping with breakfast so that you could wake up to a breakfast in bed." He said while setting a tray of food down by my bedside. He kissed my cheek and sat on the side of the bed smiling at me. I couldn't help myself now.

"AWWWWWWWW~ Will darling you are absolutely without a doubt the most adorable thing to ever exist!" I squealed while scrambling out from under my sheets and over to hug him. He chuckled and hugged me back tightly. "Not to mention deathly handsome~" I purred before stealing a quick peck from his lips. The comment was probably provoked by the fact that he was still shirtless but then again he was always handsome to me.

"Stop it, really. It's no big deal." He was too modest for his own damn good sometimes.

"Well I'm going to make it a big deal because you are just so darling." I moved to a position where I could sit on his lap, my back against his chest, and then grabbed the tray of breakfast food, carefully balancing it on my lap. He wrapped his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder while I began to dig in to the lovely breakfast.

"Do you want any?" I offered with a mouth full of pancake. I didn't want him to go hungry, not that I wasn't sure my mother had already made the offer to him while making the food.

"Sure." He replied simply. He turned me just a bit and kissed me, licking a bit of syrup off of my lips before pulling away. "Delicious."

I flushed bright red and carefully moved the tray off of my lap and back to my bedside table. Then I promptly straddled his lap and pressed my nose to his. "Talking about the syrup?" I questioned.

"Should I be?" He retorted with a smirk.

"Maybe... or maybe I just want to hear you say otherwise."

"Well, well, well. Do I even need to tell you just how delectable your lips are?" He softly gripped my chin and pulled me into yet another kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned towards him. Gods I would never get tired of kissing his perfect lips. Things got a bit heated and I wrapped my legs around his waist in an attempt to keep myself from grinding or searching for friction from him. The last thing we needed before a double date was to be extremely 'excited.'

"How are you two enj-" My mother had apparently walked into the both pulled away and looked at her, shirtless and in shock. "I think I'll just shut the door and head back downstairs and let you two love birds continue." She winked and grabbed the door handle.

"M-mom!" My face was scarlet but nowhere near as much as William's. "T-that's not what was happening ... w-we weren't ... we haven't..." I sighed in defeat.

"Well alright sweety. I just wanted to let you know that Ronald called me because you weren't answering and he said he will be here around 11 to pick you two up.

"Ok. Wait! What time is it?"

"It's about ten now."

"Seriously!" I exclaimed. How was it already ten? I never slept in that late. Then again I never stayed up too late either and last night we had been up well past midnight watching movies and making out and dealing with power outages.

"Yes Seriously!" She mocked me. I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same before leaving.

"I guess I should go shower then?" I looked back at Will. His face was still a bit pink but he seemed to be over the embarrassment for the most part.

"S-she ... saw ... and I ... and you ..." Or not. Maybe he wasn't over it.

"Yes William she saw us making out." I cupped his cheeks and smiled at him fondly. He really was an idiot at times and it was so adorable.

"Oh gods! That actually happened! And she didn't yell at us or anything." He exclaimed.

"Well she's okay with us being together, darling. Do you not remember all of the ... erm ... comments she made last night?" Will blushed a bit again.

"Well of course I do but she was drunk then so I figured it was just due to that stupor."

"Not exactly ... she's usually like that and just a little bit more censored when sober." I said while twisting my hands a bit awkwardly. I really wanted my boyfriend and mother to approve of each other and it seemed like William was skeptical.

"I'll have to get used to that then."

"Oh definitely."

"I see where you get it though." He teased.

"Oh shut up!" I huffed in fake annoyance. "I'm going to go shower now."

"What about breakfast?"

"Wouldn't want to fill up before our lunch date." I stood up from William's lap and stood in front of him by the bed.

"Good point."

For some reason I didn't want to yet move and go get my things, I just wanted to stand there in front of William and stare at him. He seemed to like this idea and he reached out, wrapping his arms around my waist before pulling me back down onto him and flopping back to lay on the bed. I followed him with a giggle and an "oof" when we landed.

"Well I guess I won't be showering just yet, huh?"

"You are correct in that my dear." He said before kissing me once more. It made me so happy that he was as addicted to my lips as I was to his. Not to mention that if someone had told me over summer that in a few months I would be laying on my bed making out with the man of my dreams I would have called them a sad liar and then laughed about it. I honestly never thought that William would come around to the idea of being with me but then again I never completely gave up hope. I may have looked around for a while but I still always had my sights partially on William. Now he was mine and I was his and things couldn't be more perfect.

When we finally came up for air once more William rolled me, grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the bed. He had a look of wanting in his eyes and although I was surprised, it was also the sexiest look I had ever seen on him in my entire life. I was melting underneath him and all it took was a single look to make me this way. We were both panting and staring at each other with such intense gazes that you could feel the energy in the air.

I tried to lean up and kiss him again, I wanted his lips. I wanted much more than his lips too but I wouldn't push anything. He held his grip on my arms and leaned down just barely close enough for our lips to brush together. It was torture not being able to claim his lips like he had claimed mine moments ago but I could see that he had some sort of idea brewing in his mind. It probably didn't help that we were both still shirtless and my mind was racing with ideas of what his mind was thinking of.

"Ngh~" I whimpered. I actually whimpered because I wanted him closer. My mind was officially gone, blood clearly being used somewhere else in my body at the moment.

"Is there something you want?" He purred, his lips brushing against mine, and oh my gods his voice was pure seduction that shot straight to my groin. 'Yes! I want you! In me! Now!' My mind screamed things like that repeatedly but none of it was being sent to my lips. Thank goodness. I nodded and tried to arch my body closer to his. He arched away.

"Nah, ah, ah you have to tell me."

I whined and pulled a pouty face. "You know what I want." I then proceeded to make a kissy face and obnoxious sounds to go with it. I really was a child most of the time.

"That's it?" He asked while raising an eyebrow. Now I really had to ponder this. Was this him offering a lot more or a little more?

I attempted to shrug my shoulders in response and he vaguely understood the motion.

"Is there something more?" He inquired.

"M-maybe ... what more were you thinking about?" I asked shyly.

His response was to let go of one of my hands and brush my hair away from my neck. For a brief second I pondered the thought that he was a vampire but then I realized that was stupid. I knew what he meant now. "May I?"

"Mhm" I nodded my head frantically.

Within a few seconds he had his face buried by my neck and he was nuzzling me gently. He let his tongue dart out dragged it across my neck, making me shiver and gasp. He was holding me down again so I couldn't struggle at all, not that I wanted to. He dragged that wonderful tongue all the way up to my ear, nipping at the lobe before latching onto it and tugging at it. I gasped again and this time it was closer sounding to a moan. I felt him smirk against my neck and then he began trailing kisses all across the flesh, probably looking for the most sensitive spot.

After a moment of little kisses passing over my neck he kissed a spot that made me squeak in reaction and shiver just a bit. I wasn't sure whether I should be thrilled or concerned that he had found it. It was just below my collar bone and I was so glad that a normal t-shirt would hide it because right then William set to sucking and nipping at that particular spot. It felt so amazing and had me wishing that I could take off my pants because even though they were pajamas they were now uncomfortably tight.

I was panting and letting go of soft moans by the time William decided his work was done. He leaned back to admire the mark he had made and then kissed my lips gently.

"You are so damn beautiful." He whispered.

"And you are so fucking hot." I whispered back. Clearly my mind was going somewhere else with this.

"Oh my." He said somewhat surprised, he dared to look down at my predicament and smirked. "I think you should go shower now." He teased.

"Can you shower with me?" I whined.

"I don't think so, at least not this time. But no one would blame you if you wanted to take care of that yourself while thinking about me." Cocky bastard.

"Maybe I'll just take a cold shower."

"If you want to."

"Willl~" I whined.

"I honestly don't think we should shower together yet, is there something wrong with that?" He had voiced it. He had said the thing. THE THING! The waiting thing. It made me so happy that he said it but in this instance I had kind of wished he didnt because I was so horny and in need of a shower.

"Nothing ..." I had been defeated. "C-can you at least make sure I'm not being too loud and like sit outside the door or something?" I asked. It was ridiculous but I sure as hell didn't want my parents to hear me doing that in the shower.

"I can agree to that." He said while getting out a towel and throwing it at me.

~TIME SKIPP~

One finger-fucking fantastic shower later, and one red-faced William was sitting on my bed thinking about what he had just heard. It had my cheeks tinted pink as well but I tried to ignore it the best I could and just go about getting ready for the date. I had gotten partially dressed in the bathroom so that things wouldn't get more awkward. It was enough that I wore lacy panties but putting them on in front of Will would only make him strip them off me right away.

Anyway I had come out of the bathroom already wearing my red silk panties underneath my favorite black skin tight jeans that were ripped up the fronts of the legs.

He was drooling over those too.

I wound up just throwing on a random black tee shirt with it and focusing the rest of my time on my hair and eyeliner. Will gave up staring at my ass bent over the make up table when he realized he had about twenty minutes left to get ready. He pulled on some regular blue skinny jeans and a plain black tee shirt that looked damn good on him.

Once we were ready we waited downstairs in the lounge for Ronald to get there. It didn't take long for him to not only get there but invite himself inside and grab a soda from the fridge before making his way to the lounge.

"Alright, you guys ready to go pick up Unnie?" He asked. We both nodded and then within moments we were buckled in and on our way.

Kinda a weird place to end the chapter but it's already longer than my usual chapters so I'm just gonna cut it there. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed that and I will see you all next time.


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Ice Skating

p data-p-id="b9ea82642dc425c5a4b73d3925f52b91"New chapter, yay. Sorry that it took so long but I've been busy getting my life together what with graduating and being thrown into the adult world ass-first. So so so sorry I haven't been able to update but I am hoping to start cranking out chapters on a regular basis. Though there are no promises at the moment. Anyway, how about I let you all go and enjoy the story now~/p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="1dcbf2385d04bc5db7f93820b3dbfd1a"Will's P.O.V./p  
p data-p-id="1dcbf2385d04bc5db7f93820b3dbfd1a" /p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471"Once we had picked up Adrian we were on our way to our double date. We were going to have lunch and then go ice skating afterward. It was kind of a unanimous vote that we go to Suki Hana for Japanese food so that's where Ron drove us. As couples we wound up splitting plates of food which was interesting to say the very least./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471"The Undertaker and Ronald were feeding each other in one of those cliche cute ways that you might see in a romance movie, both smiling and happy as could be. Grell and I were completely different though, we wound up having a battle over our food with the chopsticks because every time one of us would go to pick something up, the other would try to take it from them. Apparent we were both masters of using chopsticks because the battle actually got quite intense. Some of our food may have wound up on the ground but it kept Grell smiling so that was really all I cared about, and after all we both did have fun messing around like that./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471"After Ron and Adrian finished eating they just watched us battle it out because we were clearly eating at a slower rate. Ron started keeping score and needless to say I won. After all I am rather competitive and also Grell spent most of the battle giggling so therefore he was much more distracted than I was. The loss made Grell pout a bit and whine for a recount, which was obviously not possible since all of the food to be counted was in our stomachs being digested. He got over it though./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471"So after that escapade we wound up having to go back to everyone's homes due to the fact that none of us had dressed warm or thought to bring jackets along. Poor planning on everyone's part so of course we all threw around blame because nobody had thought about it when we had first left this morning. /p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471"So about half an hour later we were just about ready to go ice skating. Ron had resorted to borrowing Adrian's coat, beanie, scarf, and a different shirt because apparently he had been staying over at his boyfriend's for the past few days. Adrian himself was simply wearing a long grey trench coat that went to his ankles, no scarf or hat needed apparently, though his long hair was surely more than enough to keep his head and neck warm, it was almost as long as Grell's. Since I was somewhat in the same position as Ron and had spent the night at Grell's I was forced to borrow something of his. I grabbed a black pea coat from his closet that looked suitable enough and threw it on. Grell however had to change his entire outfit due to the rips up the front of his jeans. I was probably the least keen to the idea only because I really liked those jeans on him and I didn't get to play with the holes in them yet. I was actually looking forward to it once the date was over but I guessed it wasn't the end of the world, after all there were plenty of other ways that I could mess with him without sticking my fingers through rips in his jeans./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471"He walked out now wearing black leather pants, combat boots, a tight blood red t-shirt and a black trench coat that stopped just above his knees. My jaw dropped and I knew right away that I would have to keep a good hold on him since we were going out in public. Granted we weren't going to a gay bar but it was still public enough for me to be possessive. God damn he looked so good at the moment. I almost didn't want to go out now because in all honesty, although I would never say it to him, I wanted to jump him right then and there. It was too early for that for us but that fact didn't quell my desire to just run my hands all over him and make him recreate the sounds I heard him make in the shower this morning./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""What do you think Will darling~?" He asked me while spinning around and posing a few times. My mouth still just hung open and Ron had to physically shut it for me before any drool could escape from my mouth. Thank hell that they couldn't read minds or my boyfriend might have just slapped me a minute ago./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""He loves it, can we go now?" Ron said with a roll of his eyes./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Ehehehe, If you had only put that outfit together sooner and worn it to school you would've had him in a heartbeat Grell." Adrian teased, laughing at my reaction. /p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Wow, if only I had known." Grell said playfully with a wink while he passed me on his way back to the car. I followed without a word, really having nothing to say to any of them at the moment./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471"Another twenty minutes passed in the car and I still hadn't said anything to a single one of them, admittedly though it was partially due to staring at Grell still. My redhead would glance over at me now and then with a worried and slightly amused expression. He seemed to be enjoying the power he currently had over me just because of his incredibly attractive appearance. It wasn't my fault that he owned leather pants and combat boots, and decided to wear them in front of me. How he was going to ice skate in those I had no idea but he would look damn good while attempting. Regardless we were at the place now and had to get out of the car./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Will are you alright?" Ron asked since we got out on the same side of the vehicle./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Hm? Oh yeah, i'm fine." I said with a smile./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Damn dude, and somehow you kept saying that you weren't gay only about a month or so ago." He teased me./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""I may have said it Ron, but that could have been to just get you off of my case about it." I defended. It was obviously false, but he didn't need to know. /p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Yeah, yeah whatever you say." He rolled his eyes at me and we walked around the vehicle to our dates and then towards the door of the building./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471"It was free to skate, but it was $5 to rent a pair of skates so all of us except for Adrian wound up taking that route since he actually owned a pair. Grell had difficulty leaning over and getting his skates on in those pants and asked me to help./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Will could you please put my skates on me? Please~" He asked with puppy dog eyes. I had to grin just a bit at the fact that he couldn't do it himself but I agreed and knelt in front of him while he sat on the bench. Right as I was slipping one of the skates onto his foot I heard the snap of a phone's camera. I looked over to find Ron with his phone out, squealing like a child./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Sorry guys but I just had to. It's like a Cinderella moment." He showed us the picture and I had to agree that on some level we looked like we were imitating the scene, if Cinderella and the prince were gay teenagers with ice skates dressed like punks./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471"I looked away in favor of finishing getting Grell's skates on for him while he and Ron kept fawning over the picture. Apparently it was now going to be Grell's new lock screen background on his phone. Once that was done and our shoes were locked away in a shared locker, we were all ready to start skating. I offered my hand to Grell and he took it with a smile. It took me up until we were just about to step onto the ice for me to remember that I had no idea how to ice skate properly. Luckily, with the way Grell clung to me, I quickly learned that neither did he./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Don't know how to skate?"/p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Not a clue." He said with a faint chuckle./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Me either." I admitted./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Well this should be fun for us then, Will-darling~." Grell looked up at me with a grin and I couldn't help but grin back./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471"Adrian, being the one who owned his own pair of skates, was doing just fine, leading Ron around the rink and making sure he didn't fall. Grell and I on the other hand were stumbling around like newborn fawns and clinging to each other for dear life. Not that I could complain about that because it sure as hell kept anyone else from trying to talk to us, or better yet talk to Grell. Due to his long hair and thin form, a lot of times guys would think he was a female from the back and try to hit on him, and sometimes once they found out he was a guy they would still try because apparently there were a lot of bi-curious, bisexual, pansexual, and gay men in the area anyway. The funny thing was that there were almost none at our school other than us four that were out. Apparently coming out was something that was meant to be done after high school in this town./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471"But back to the main point, Grell was clinging to me near constantly and every now and then we would both fall over on our asses. We would just get back up and keep trying but it didn't help much that Ron would bump into us every other time he and Adrian passed us. We had kept to the sides of the rink, finding the wall very helpful in getting back up after each time we fell and catching us when we stumbled. Not to mention it took Grell even longer to get up in those leather pants that were practically painted onto him, not that I would even think of complaining about that. There was a lot of laughing on Grell's end at how bad we were and a lot of little screams whenever he would stumble or fall. It was so great to see him smiling so much. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen him this happy and giggly./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Hey losers, take a step on the wild side and go out to the middle for a bit." Ron said as they passed us this time. Adrian seemed too occupied with dragging Ron around to bother adding on to the comment./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Well now we have to." Grell said turning to me./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Any why do we have to?" I asked with a sigh, being sarcastically annoyed. /p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""He called us losers, Will. It was clearly a challenge." Flamboyant and fiery as ever./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""I guess I have no choice here, huh?"/p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Nope, not at all. Now come on." He started to drag me out towards the middle of the rink, wobbling as he shuffled about on the skates. I had no choice but to try and keep up because otherwise I would surely fall and take him down with me. Ron and Adrian were approaching the middle when Adrian just had to do probably the cutest couple thing possible. He wrapped his arms around Ron and picked him up slightly so his skates weren't on the ice anymore, and came to a slight stop, spinning them in circles. I was definitely envying his ice skating talent because it let him sweep his date off his feet, literally. Grell and I were just bambi on ice waiting to happen, as fun as it was, it wasn't the flawless princely antic that I could pull off in any other circumstance. I sighed and let it go, shaking my head and laughing when I saw Ron's face. He seemed to be startled by the whole thing, being picked up and spun around like that./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471"Grell and I eventually made it to the middle of the rink and stopped beside them./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Who's a loser now?" Grell stuck his tongue out at Ron and clung to me a bit tighter, expecting to be pushed./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Yeah, yeah, so you made it out here. But you're just going to fall any minute now." He chuckled./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Ronnie, you can't do much better without me holding you up." Adrian chimed in with a smug look on his face. Ron just shushed him and buried his face in his boyfriend's chest. I laughed at that as well because it was just the kind of comment he deserved to put him back in his place. Cocky bastard. My best friend who's also a cocky bastard. /p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""So whose idea was this again?" I had to ask because I knew it wasn't my idea to go ice skating today./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Mine, of course." Grell said with a smile./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Hm, I would've guessed it was Adrian over here since he has his own skates and all." I shrugged./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Nope. I just thought it would be a cute thing to do. I had no idea that we would have a pro in our midst." We both glanced at Adrian a moment before Ron started speaking up again./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""I wnn ha chaka" He mumbled, incoherently into the trench coat./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""What was that dearie?" Adrian asked, pulling his boyfriend's face slightly away from his coat and running a finger under his chin./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""I want a hot chocolate." He pouted./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""I guess we'll be back in a bit. Have fun you two." Adrian said before skating off with pouty Ron still in his arms./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471"And there we were, abandoned by our friends in the middle of a near empty ice rink with no skills whatsoever. Right when I thought things couldn't get more awkward, they did. The Dj of the place announced that they were now starting the next hour of 90's retro skate and switched the lighting from normal to these blacklights that made the ice glow. The song Closer by Nine Inch Nails started playing and I just looked at Grell with the expression of 'What do we do?' and tried not to think about the suggestive lyrics of one of my favorite songs./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""I guess we should probably move out of the middle, huh?" He said with a giggle./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Probably." I nodded. "Oh wait, your skate's untied. Let me get it for you." I placed one knee on the ice so I could balance and not slip while getting his lace fixed. He giggled at me with this expression that told me I was being cute in his opinion. Once his lace was fixed I glanced up at him. He offered a hand to help me up and I took it, brushing the ice off the knee of my jeans before shuffling a little closer to him, our faces a mere two inches apart. /p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Thank you, Will darling~" He cooed. I smiled at him and held onto his hand a little longer than I had realized. "So shall we go join them in the cafe?"/p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""That sounds lovely." /p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471"We both went to move, but instead of either of us backing up, we just moved towards each other, expecting the other would back up. Needless to say we crashed into each other and wound up falling again, Grell landing on top of me, just barely catching himself. He landed on his hands and knees on top of me, straddling me, our faces a measly inch and a half apart if not less. I looked up at him and blushed a bit, trying to think of anything else. Anything but the suggestive song. Anything but his skin tight pants. Anything but how close we were and how suggestive the position was. Anything but the fact that his long hair was shielding our faces from the outside world. Anything but this morning when I overheard him moaning my name in the shower./p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Will~" He cooed, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and couldn't even blink before he kissed me. I was extremely surprised but gave in after a second, kissing him back and blushing even darker. His warm lips were a nice contrast to the cold atmosphere and I couldn't help but slide my hands under his coat, gripping his hips and pulling him a bit closer. This was all purely for warmth of course and not a pathetic excuse to make out with my boyfriend in the middle of the ice rink and be an exhibitionist of sorts. /p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471"The nice moment was broken by some random passer-by shouting out "get a room" and laughing. My blush flared up again and Grell pulled away chuckling softly. /p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Probably not the best place to make out huh?" He asked with a smile. /p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Apparently not. Though I really didn't mind it."/p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""I could tell~" He grinned and got up, offering a hand to me to help me up too. Once we were up again there were a few people clapping for us which made me feel pretty awkward. I had no idea that we had attracted such a crowd from that or why they were clapping. Someone skated by and congratulated us and I was even more clueless but said thank you nonetheless. I gave Grell a confused look and he shrugged, seeming to be equally as clueless. We moved our way off the ice, hand in hand, both of us smiling because everyone we passed seemed to be grinning at us. /p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471"We eventually made our way to the rink's cafe where we found Adrian and Ron sitting at a table, talking to some strangers they had clearly just met. "And here they are, congratulations you two." Someone said which still wasn't making much sense. Ron's jaw dropped and Adrian giggled like a mad man, which was really not that atypical except he was much louder at the moment. The crowd of strangers cleared out as Grell and I sat down with our friends. /p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""What has got everyone acting so weird?" Grell asked while cuddling up to my side. /p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""Oh nothing, just YOUR ENGAGEMENT?" Ron screeched. /p  
p data-p-id="284a7d6cef907837f16c08d9e3e44471""WHAT?" My voice cracked and I stared at him like he was insane before looking to Grell and Adrian, wondering if anyone could make sense of this to me. There was no way that this was happening right now. There was no way that we could have possibly made an entire ice rink of people think that we were engaged./p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p data-p-id="e7e45ff8ba0f48aa8e9576107b601eec"So I had to go through a slightly different process to upload this chapter this time. So if there are any issues with reading it or if it somehow messes up the text, someone please inform me so that I can get it sorted out as soon as possible. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter as well~/p 


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Final Chapter

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2109e6c8b0c92f7c97666faa5870c01a"So guys, this is just going to be the rest of the chapter that I had planned here and then im just going to tell you all what I had planned for the rest of the story panning out. I dont have much time to write anymore what with work and frequent moving, not to mention I've been bridging into other fandoms and losing most interest here. Sorry but stuff just happens, y'know. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2109e6c8b0c92f7c97666faa5870c01a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2865140fa4a4afa75810f4e4ad41bacc""Ronnie what on earth are you talking about? We're not engaged, trust me, I would not be this calm if we were." Grell clarified./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8327de7fe1b6dca523d732a94d99e45c""Not to mention we're still in high school. It would be ridiculous to get engaged at such an age. Plus it's very clear that we're not at the marriage stage of our relationship yet." I started rambling on about all the reasons it would be illogical and completely out of the question at the moment, and apparently there were a lot more reasons than I had initially thought. Grell covered my mouth with his hand and shooshed me, giving me this look that told me it would be in my best interest to stop talking. I relaxed a little and shut up and he pulled his hand away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7aefac306014192846128934f0be29bb""Good. So ... Ronnie. Explain. Now." He snapped at Ron, though I was sure that a portion of the anger was directed towards me due to the list I had just spewed. Ron looked nervous because Grell had used the parental tone again but cleared his throat regardless and attempted to explain quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84ca8331356dc3f4d9451914b013cba3""Well I don't have a lot of detail but based on the descriptions I'm guessing it was Will who ... "proposed" ... and then apparently you tackled him and started making out in the middle of the rink." He pointed a finger at Grell. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Both of us now knew what was going on and for what seemed like the millionth time today my face was red, but to help my case Grell's was too. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f42e62bbc125a3d5fc55e46131263e0c""... Okay. I can see how they might have taken it the wrong way. Will just tied my skate and then we kinda, fell over ... and I landed on him ... and then we made out on the ice." My face turned as dark red as Grell's hair as he continued to explain. I could not believe that such an innocent thing was misconstrued as a proposal nor that Grell could talk about the situation so calmly. I wouldn't be able to tell our friends about how we made out on the ice without stammering a million times and flushing a deeper red. It must've been a talent that Grell had or something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87826c24ebb6b5858bc5ee10988b11af"Both Ron and Adrian sighed in relief as the situation was cleared up, but that didn't stop the onslaught of strangers walking by to congratulate us as they went about getting their warm beverages and snacks in the cafe area. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fc375103dc45cbe08e4006cfc4d8266"((okay so now for the rest of the spoilers and how this was going to end.)) /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85de9225442e82353bb8dddb330c7c82"So basically the drama from the skating rink plus the picture that was taken in the woods would start some serious rumors and drama for Will and Grell at school. It would escalate into worse bullying (all the doing of one Sebastian Michaelis that was jealous but winds up dating this shrimp Ciel from the next town over) and wind up with a call home in which Will's parents are called. They'd tell him not to hang around Grell anymore and put him on more strict schedules so that he can never really leave the house, including taking away his driving privileges and taking him to school themselves. That would of course cause some strain on the duo's relationship and cause some disputes between them. Will tries to explain about his parents ruling but Grell is still upset despite trying to say that its ok. More fighting ensues, then eventually they make up. In the background Ron and Undertaker are doing well and just supporting their friends individually, taking turns with each one since neither Grell nor Will were talking to each other for a while. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c91458fa7c53543d4652d7e5eb19ae59"In the long run they make it through the year, their band competitions go swimmingly except for one fall in placement during their quarrels in which William drops Grell at the end of the show on the field. The band wins championships and they all go to Disneyland to celebrate which was hella cute. They graduate together and are together. Will asks Grell to go steady and they exchange class rings. Will also no longer cares about his parents opinions, tells them off (with Grell present) about how he's gay, in love with his redhead and proud. They storm off and take Will's car with them. He moves in with Grell for a while and a couple of months after graduation they move into a two bedroom apartment with Ron and Adrian. (four incomes just helps since they're all working their first jobs and saving for college.) /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2ee9566a9769d697c86409c6a433b06"Ron and Adrian wind up doing the frick frack for realsies after senior prom. Grell and William wait until their one year anniversary to do the do. (of course there would have been little tidbits here and there before then with like HJs or Bjs but never the real deal until the 1 year.) /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="276bddff14693224ac7b248730286a86"Grell winds up getting a job for a fashion magazine as an editor for his career. William works in a law firm so they bring in quite the salary together. They wind up getting married about five years later, Grell wearing a dress of course and Will wearing a nice white tux, and adopting a kid (that i never named tbh.) /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="380fda1994e1790c5cb5cb838d481ff9"Adrian and Ron get married the year after high school on one trip to Vegas. Though they never really worried about a divorce or a re-do marriage that all their friends could go to. The important thing was that they were together. Adrian (of course) wound up as a funeral planner and Ron works at a casino that he later becomes the manager of. They have a simple life, nothing too extraordinary or lavish, and wind up adopting twins, a boy and a girl. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="125444a5de46592013e91a585cfa6e96"And I think that's about it for what I had planned for this story. Im sure there would have been littler things sprinkled in here and there for date ideas or holidays but it would have all been pointless fluff or little side drama tidbits that wouldn't be particularly important to the storyline in the end. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="278504438ba5b1d198d274638f815e42"Im sorry that I couldn't finish through with writing the whole thing but as i explained at the beginning of the chapter life has really hit my schedule hard and packed it entirely. If there's anything that I left unresolved here or any questions you had, then by all means feel free to comment and I'll be happy to answer you. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
